


Не Спаситель

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Война в самом разгаре. Альбус Дамблдор убит, Северус Снейп — лидер Ордена Феникса, Минерва — шпион сопротивления в Хогвартсе, а Мальчик, Который Выжил мертв, погиб в девятилетнем возрасте. Вернее, так считал весь волшебный мир, пока однажды его не нашли живущим среди маглов. Теперь Гарри Поттеру предстоит освоить магию, обрести друзей, крестного отца и любовь, а Северусу Снейпу выяснить, почему Альбус скрыл от них главное оружие в этой войне.





	Не Спаситель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody's Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141607) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



Гермиона Грейнджер, молодая девушка с собранными в небрежный узел волосами и заткнутым за ухо карандашом, взяла со стола папку следующего пациента.

— Я позову его, мам, — сказала она, улыбнувшись уставшей матери, которая как раз намеревалась выкроить минуту на чашку чая.

Ее родители были дантистами, и она провела немало школьных каникул, помогая им в клинике. Сейчас она недавно вышла замуж, училась в университете, но стояло лето, и родители предложили полный рабочий день, пока снова не начнутся занятия. Иногда Гермиона жалела, что не может подарить им больше свободного времени. Магия могла бы помочь, но теперь это было запрещено — с тех пор, как пало Министерство и вступил в силу указ о маглорожденных.

При этой мысли ее губы скривились. Сдерживая слезы, всегда подступавшие при воспоминании о том, каким когда-то был волшебный мир, она открыла дверь в приемную и заглянула в папку. Все три пациента выжидательно посмотрели на нее, а ее взгляд замер на имени, напечатанном сверху. Вскинув голову, Гермиона широко раскрытыми глазами оглядела присутствующих.

— Гарри Поттер?

Сидевший в углу парень с явным облегчением поднял взгляд. У него были взъерошенные темные волосы, за овальными стеклами очков виднелись яркие зеленые глаза. С трудом поднявшись, он взял прислоненный к стулу металлический костыль с кольцом для охвата предплечья и с помощью него направился к двери.  
Рассматривая его лицо, Гермиона невольно впилась взглядом в шрам на лбу. Внезапно их глаза встретились, и она быстро опустила голову, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.

— Ой. Прошу прощения. Сюда, пожалуйста. — Она отступила, пропуская его, и провела в кабинет, где уже ждал лаборант, чтобы сделать рентген.

— Какой зуб? — спросил Джеки.

Гермиона прислонилась к стене в коридоре и попыталась собраться с мыслями.  
Гарри Поттер не мог находиться здесь, здесь, в стоматологической клинике ее родителей.

Гарри Поттер вообще нигде не мог находиться.

Гарри Поттер был мертв. Погиб еще ребенком при аварии на пароме, унесшей жизни его тети, дяди и двоюродного брата. Все это знали. Он пошел бы в Хогвартс в один год с ней, и она по сей день помнила приветственную речь директора, в которой тот сообщил, что Мальчик, Который Выжил мертв.

Вот только он жив, не так ли? Не могли жить в Лондоне сразу два Гарри Поттера подходящего возраста и со шрамом... шрамом в виде молнии на лбу. Она отодвинулась от стены как раз в тот момент, когда ее мать быстро прошла мимо и вошла в кабинет.

— Так, давайте посмотрим, — несколько долгих секунд тишины, и в коридоре вновь послышался голос доктора Грейнджер: — Что ж, это зуб мудрости. Они не особо нужны, да и в любом случае иного выхода нет. Я могу удалить его сегодня, но потом вам нужно будет проконсультироваться с хирургом, чтобы решить проблему с остальными, так как два коренных зуба перед ним тоже повреждены.

После того, как доктор Грейнджер ввела новокаин и оставила пациента дожидаться его действия, в кабинет проскользнула Гермиона. Она встала в дверном проеме, воспользовавшись возможностью изучить незнакомца. Гарри Поттер лежал в кресле, закрыв глаза, глубоко дышал и держался рукой за щеку.

— Прошу прощения за магловскую технологию, — тихо проговорила Гермиона, все еще стоя в дверях.

Парень открыл глаза.

— Прости? — нахмурился он.

— Магловскую технологию, — повторила она, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Но он никак не показал, что этот термин ему знаком или чем-то неприятен.

— Магл?.. — он все еще хмурился. — Прости, я не понимаю.

— О, — с легким разочарованием протянула она. — Извини... неважно. Я приняла тебя за другого, — и решила сменить тему: — Зуб мудрости — это довольно неприятно. Два года назад мне удалили мой.

— А-а, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Моя тетя до ужаса боялась стоматологов и никогда меня к ним не водила. Став самостоятельным, я пытался сам о себе заботиться, но эта неприятность случилась совершенно неожиданно.

Он слегка запинался, но голос оставался приятным и спокойным. Ей нравилась звучавшая в нем уверенность, которую не смогла поколебать боль.

— Значит, ты вырос с тетей?

Он перевел взгляд с нее на свои руки.

— Мои родители погибли, когда я был совсем маленьким. Она и дядя вырастили меня, — затем снова посмотрел на нее. — Это очень больно? Удалить зуб?

— С новокаином ты ничего не почувствуешь. Да и мама отличный профессионал. Вы с ней раньше не встречались?

— Доктор Грейнджер твоя мама?

Она кивнула.

— А другой доктор Грейнджер — мой папа. Семейная практика.

— А, — он попытался улыбнуться, но приподнялся лишь один уголок рта. — Я здесь впервые. Недавно снял квартиру в этом квартале. После того, как ушел из ВВС.

— Как себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер? — в кабинет вошли доктор Грейнджер и Джеки.

Помахав Гарри, Гермиона вышла за дверь. Она медленно подошла к стойке регистрации и открыла в программе данные Гарри Поттера. А потом долго смотрела на экран, чувствуя, как вновь начинает бешено колотиться сердце. Дата рождения: 31 июля 1980 года. Родился на исходе седьмого месяца. Она достала блокнот, записала адрес и телефон, закрыла файл и отодвинула стул, поймав себя на том, что прикусила нижнюю губу, как и всегда, когда волновалась, нервничала или чего-то не знала. Ей нужно на площадь Гриммо. Она ненавидела этот старый дом, терпеть не могла общаться с Сириусом, когда рядом не было Рона, но это... это должен узнать лидер Ордена Феникса и никто другой.

***

— Гермиона! — Сириус Блэк со стаканом скотча в руке замер посредине обшарпанной лестницы своего семейного дома. — Как наши маленькие новобрачные?

Он спустился и заключил ее в однорукое объятие, отведя в сторону руку со стаканом. Она вытерпела это, как привыкла терпеть многое, связанное с Сириусом Блэком. Прошло более шести лет со времен Азкабана, а он так и не освоился полностью. Он сжимал ее слишком сильно, слишком долго, а прокуренное дыхание оставляло на шее влажный след. Она досчитала до трех и отстранилась.

— Гермиона?

Сириус отпустил ее, она отступила на шаг и улыбнулась Ремусу Люпину, стоявшему на лестничной площадке второго этажа. Он опирался на перила и смотрел на нее, слегка улыбаясь.

— Привет, Ремус, — она с искренней радостью помахала ему, а потом повернулась к Сириусу. — Я в порядке. Где Снейп?

Сириус закатил глаза.

— А где еще он может быть?

— Библиотека, — она тепло улыбнулась. — Я отчитаюсь, а потом загляну к вам.

— Мы будем очень рады, — ответил Ремус и бросил на Сириуса неодобрительный взгляд. — Иди к Снейпу, а я пока приготовлю чай.

Гермиона на цыпочках прокралась мимо портрета матери Сириуса (старой ведьмы, полностью согласной с новой политикой Министерства и ненавидящей маглорожденных) и постучала в дверь библиотеки.

— Войдите, — велел голос Северуса Снейпа.

Гермиона шагнула внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь, оказавшись в темной комнате, освещенной лишь двумя лампами на столе.

— Мисс Грейнджер.

Он не утруждал себя произношением полной фамилии, Грейнджер-Уизли, которую она приняла два месяца назад, после свадьбы, и хотя любому другому она не преминула бы указать на ошибку, здесь просто не обращала внимания. Северус встал — особая любезность, оказываемая с тех пор, как Гермиона покинула Хогвартс.

Они через стол пожали друг другу руки. Его ладонь была теплой и сухой, ее — холодной и липкой.

— У меня... у меня есть информация, — произнесла она дрожащим голосом, глядя чуть в сторону, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом. Секунду он стоял, хмуро глядя на нее, затем сел обратно.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Она повиновалась. С тех пор, как после убийства Альбуса Дамблдора Северус Снейп стал лидером Ордена Феникса, их мнение о нем резко изменилось. В мгновение ока — в краткий промежуток между последними словами Дамблдора и поразившим его зеленым лучом проклятия — он превратился из ненавистного мастера зелий в разоблаченного шпиона, обрушившего свою ярость на вторгшихся в школу Пожирателей Смерти, тех самых Пожирателей Смерти, которые считали его своим. Той ночью он покинул Хогвартс и больше не возвращался, подхватив выроненное Альбусом Дамблдором знамя. Теперь, почти четыре года спустя, его усталое лицо несло отпечаток напряженной борьбы. Он пристально посмотрел на нее, и, как всегда наедине с ним, Гермиона почувствовала себя слишком открытой и уязвимой, но в тоже время совсем не так, как под взглядом Сириуса Блэка.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

— Вы уверены... совершенно точно уверены, что Гарри Поттер мертв?

Северус уставился на нее, не отвечая. Гермиона отвела взгляд — он слишком часто пытался сократить разговор, используя легилименцию. Наконец он заговорил:

— У меня нет причин сомневаться. Когда это случилось, Альбус лично сообщил мне... более десяти лет назад. Он был вне себя от горя, — он проницательно посмотрел на нее. — А что? Вы натолкнулись на мистера Поттера в Лондоне?

— Ну, по правде говоря... да, — она наконец встретилась с ним взглядом и уверенно продолжила: — Сегодня он пришел в клинику моих родителей.

— Гарри Поттер сегодня пришел в клинику ваших родителей, чтобы вылечить зуб? — он хрипло рассмеялся.

— Да. Так и есть. Темные волосы, зеленые глаза, шрам в виде молнии. И если этого недостаточно, он назвался Гарри Поттером. Он даже упомянул свою тетю — сказал, что она боялась стоматологов и не очень хорошо заботилась о нем в детстве.

— Тетю? — Северус больше не смеялся.

Она кивнула.

— И перед уходом я заглянула в его данные — он указал датой своего рождения 31 июля 1980 года.

Выражение лица Северуса не изменилось. Несколько долгих секунд он молча смотрел на нее, потом произнес:

— Трюк. Самозванец. Он может быть агентом врага, намеренно отправленным в клинику ваших родителей.

— Пока я была там, моя мать удалила у него инфицированный зуб. Ему было очень больно. А еще он пользуется костылем. И упомянул, что служил в ВВС, но сейчас уволился и снял квартиру неподалеку от нас.

— Мне понадобятся ваши воспоминания, — жестко произнес Северус. Без дальнейших комментариев он встал и подошел к шкафу у стены, чтобы достать Омут памяти, когда-то принадлежавший Альбусу Дамблдору. Осторожно разместив его в центре стола, он сделал шаг назад и выжидающе посмотрел на Гермиону. Потом нахмурился, достал свою палочку и протянул ей.

Она приняла ее и, не удержавшись, крепко стиснула рукоятку. Прикрыла глаза, чувствуя как разливается по телу знакомое тепло. Это была не ее палочка, но тем не менее это была палочка.

Вздохнув, она поднесла ее к виску и извлекла воспоминание. Оно сорвалось с кончика и медленно опустилось в Омут, вспыхнувший призрачным светом.

— Очень надеюсь, что это не шутка, — с нажимом произнес Северус и протянул руку, требуя вернуть палочку.

Она не ответила. Северус знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: она не пришла бы к нему, если бы не обладала важной информацией.

Северус посмотрел на Омут и вздохнул.

— Альбус, я никогда по-настоящему тебя не пойму, — пробормотал он и опустил голову в чашу, пока кончик носа не коснулся поверхности плавающих воспоминаний.  
Гермиона стояла, глядя на его неподвижную фигуру. Когда через десять минут он выпрямился и упал на стул, на его лице застыло странное выражение — он выглядел так, будто его поразили в самое сердце. Она никогда раньше не видела даже намека на слабость или уязвимость, на любую из подобных человеческих эмоций у их лидера, и теперь чувствовала тревогу.

— Кто еще знает?

— Никто. Я пришла прямо из клиники.

— А Блэк? — спросил он, сузив глаза.

— Сириус? — она рассмеялась. — Конечно, нет. Вы представляете, что он?.. — она замолчала, когда он нахмурился. — Нет, ни Сириус. Ни Ремус.

— Хорошо, — он встал, явно желая завершить разговор. — Подружитесь с ним. Как только завоюете его доверие, мы с ним встретимся.

Она ожидала более подробных инструкций, но он, похоже, не был настроен общаться дальше.

— Если вы хотите, чтобы я с ним познакомилась, мне придется рассказать Рону. Это не обсуждается.

Она твердо выдержала его прожигающий взгляд. Наконец он кивнул.

— Вы должны поклясться никому не говорить. Оба. Никому из Уизли, никому из ваших одноклассников. Никому из Ордена. И если Поттер действительно не знает о волшебном мире, не рассказывайте ему. Оставьте это мне, в подходящее время.  
Она кивнула и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Вы понимаете, насколько это важно для нашего дела?

Когда он заговорил, Гермиона была почти у двери. Она остановилась, не оборачиваясь.

— Я знаю Пророчество, Северус, — тихо сказала она. — Все мы знаем.

— Он... Темный Лорд... не так силен, как мог бы. Его оживила кровь врага, но из-за смерти Гарри Поттера ему пришлось взять кровь Блэка. Если он узнает, если узнает хоть кто-нибудь из Министерства, к утру ваш мистер Поттер будет мертв. Вы должны быть осторожны. Его жизнь... нет... все зависит от этого.

— Я понимаю, — хотя иногда она в этом сомневалась. У нее могла быть обычная жизнь. Карьера в бизнесе или в медицине, как у родителей. Вместо этого та чертова сова принесла письмо, приглашение в Хогвартс. И хотя ее молодая жизнь и странные способности внезапно обрели смысл, все вокруг бесповоротно изменилось.

Даже сейчас, когда у нее все отняли.

— Хорошо. Две недели? — Снейп поднял перо и неодобрительно посмотрел на нее, словно не понимая, почему она до сих пор здесь.

Она повернулась, нахмурившись.

— Этого слишком мало.

— Две недели, — повторил он. — Вы понимаете, насколько это важно.

Она кивнула, затем осмелилась спросить:

— Почему? Почему Дамблдор это сделал? Почему не отправил Гарри Поттера в Хогвартс? Скрыл от всего волшебного мира? Он важен…

— Мисс Грейнджер, я никогда не утверждал, что понимаю мотивы директора. Но будьте уверены, если мистер Поттер действительно жив и Дамблдор спланировал фарс, он сделал это не по причине общего блага.

— Возможно, нам нужно оставить все как... — она внезапно ощутила сочувствие к любезному молодому человеку с красивыми зелеными глазами.

— Две недели, мисс Грейнджер. Потом я свяжусь с вами и мы договоримся о встрече с мистером Поттером.

После ее ухода Северус направил палочку на дверь и произнес запирающее заклинание. Затем пристально посмотрел на Омут.

Мальчик Лили.

Эти глаза. Никаких сомнений. Если это была уловка, то отлично продуманная. Мальчик не узнал термин «магл». Он явно испытывал боль, очевидно, из-за поврежденного зуба. И поразительно походил на Джеймса Поттера, каким тот был незадолго до смерти. Но у него глаза Лили. Глаза Лили. И это меняло все — представление о его внешности, характере, то, что Северус думал о нем.

Но недостаточно. Недостаточно, чтобы позволить осуществиться проклятому плану Альбуса — спасти мальчика от его судьбы, оставить в магловском мире, подальше от волшебного.

Ставки были слишком высоки. Если Орден не доберется до Гарри Поттер первым, то Министерство, коррумпированное, жестокое, контролируемое Волдемортом Министерство, найдет его и не оставит ни единого шанса. Ни как маглу. Ни как волшебнику.

Это было так похоже на Дамблдора — спрятать своего мальчика-героя у всех на виду.  
Мальчика? У Северуса не было опыта общения со взрослым волшебником, не знающим, что он волшебник. Скорее всего, Поттер даже не догадывается о существовании совершенно другого мира — в самом сердце Лондона, в горных районах Шотландии, в глуши Баварии и Албании, в маленьком городке под названием Годрикова Лощина. Как подступиться с такой информацией? Одно дело — одиннадцатилетний ребенок, и совсем другое — двадцатилетний мужчина, отслуживший в вооруженных силах и получивший ранение. Мерлин знает, как это провернуть. Мужчина, а не мальчик. Человек со взрослым разумом, а не гибким сознанием ребенка.

«У тебя должна была быть веская причина, Альбус! Ты рассчитывал, что мы никогда его не найдем?»

Две недели. Он предоставил Грейнджер две недели, чтобы подружиться с парнем и завоевать его доверие, узнать, что творится у него в голове.

А тем временем... да, тем временем он направит усилия на поиски Петунии Дурсль.

***

— Иду!

Гарри Поттер, поморщившись, сел на диване и осторожно коснулся щеки.

— Сейчас, — тихо проворчал он, шаря по столу в поисках очков, моргнул, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, и захромал к входной двери.

— Здравствуй, — улыбнулась стоявшая в коридоре девушка. Она держала в руках маленький белый пакет и упаковку еды на вынос.

— Привет, — он недоуменно посмотрел на нее, а потом улыбнулся, узнавая. — Ты девушка из стоматологии... дочь дантиста, верно? Я что-то забыл?

Гермиона подняла пакет.

— Гермиона Грейнджер. И, технически, нет. Это мама забыла отдать ее тебе, поэтому я вызвалась отнести. Это особая обезболивающая мазь. Можно использовать вместо таблеток или вместе с ними.

Гарри посмотрел на пакет и отступил от двери.

— Зайдешь? Прости за бардак, в последнии дни не особо хотелось шевелиться.  
Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Конечно, — она последовала за Гарри в квартиру и встала, ожидая, пока он не уберет газеты со стула. Приглашающе указав на него, сам он сел на диван и быстро сложил подушку с пледом, под которым спал там последние две ночи.

— Тебе все еще больно? Как правило, к этому времени должно стать получше, если только ты не тревожил лунку. Ты ведь не пользовался соломинкой, верно? — Гермиона обеспокоенно наклонила голову, и Гарри указал на смятую инструкцию, которую принес из клиники.

— Я сделал все, как написано. И, думаю, становится лучше. Мне сказали, что боль утихнет через несколько дней и прописали полный курс антибиотиков.  
Гермиона поставила белый пакет на стол и достала маленькую стеклянную баночку, наполненную светло-зеленой мазью. Открыв, она протянула ее Гарри.

— Зачерпни немного на кончик пальца и нанеси на десну рядом с лункой. Ну же, это действительно помогает, — она ободряюще улыбнулась. Гарри, взяв у нее баночку, принюхался, и Гермиона улыбнулась снова: — Мне нравится этот запах — напоминает о лосьоне моего дедушки.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я никогда не знал своего дедушку, — сказал он, окунув палец внутрь и зачерпнув капельку мази. — Но понимаю, о чем ты. Знакомый запах, как внутри шкафа с чистящими средствами.

Гермиона знала, что основа этого зелья — волшебное растение, очень похожее на алоэ вера, однако Снейп добавил в него ряд других ингредиентов, включая тот, который окунал пациента в расплывчатые, но уютные и приятные воспоминания. Несколько секунд она спрашивала себя, почему Гарри Поттер счел уютным шкаф с уборочным инвентарем, но потом была вынуждена признать, что ей тоже нравится аромат сосны и лимона. И она была рада, что он попал под особый эффект зелья — у маглов оно лишь убирало боль.

Мысленно отсчитывая от десяти до одного, Гермиона смотрела, как Гарри втирает в десну мазь. Когда она дошла до шести, на его лице проступило ошеломление. Он взял баночку, повертел, даже поднял над головой, ища этикетку.

— Хорошая штука, правда? — спросила Гермиона.

— Волшебная, — ответил Гарри, двигая челюстью так, как точно не мог несколько минут назад. — Что в ней?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Секретный рецепт. Друг семьи уже много лет ее изготавливает и утверждает, что лишь из натуральных компонентов.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Кажется, я даже смогу что-нибудь съесть.

— Лишь из разрешенного списка, — напомнила Гермиона и протянула принесенную упаковку. — Я взяла на себя смелость принести тебе пасту. Купила в закусочной Бартолони, чуть дальше по улице. Бывал там?

— Вау. Спасибо. Ты не обязана была этого делать... ну, все это. И нет, я там еще не был, — он взял контейнер с пастой и поднял крышку. — Здесь хватит на двоих. Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Это моя любимая, — сказала Гермиона. — Мой муж любит тортеллини, а я обожаю спагетти и фрикадельки.

Гарри с интересом посмотрел на нее.

— Ты замужем? 

Гермиона подняла левую руку, демонстрируя обручальное кольцо.

— Уже два месяца. Я учусь в университете, а Рон работает со своим отцом.

— Это замечательно, — взяв костыль, Гарри отправился на кухню за тарелками. Вернувшись, он добавил: — Я даже не могу представить каково это — состоять в браке. Тебе повезло, что нашла того единственного, с кем можно разделить свою жизнь.

— Повезло. Мы с Роном знакомы с одиннадцати лет, ходили в одну школу-интернат. Первое время я его терпеть не могла, но он взял меня измором, — она рассмеялась. — У него большая и шумная семья, а я единственный ребенок. Пришлось ко многому привыкнуть, но я бы не хотела ничего другого.

Пока они болтали за едой, Гермиона воспользовалась возможностью осмотреть комнату. Ее обстановка странным образом сочетала старомодность и современность и отчасти напоминала жилище волшебника, хотя не было никаких признаков использования магии — ни мантий на крючках на стене, ни самомешающихся кастрюль, ни часов с лишними стрелками, ни движущихся фотографий. Старый телевизор и небольшая стереосистема лишь подтверждали, что это не типичное жилище волшебника.

— Какой прекрасный стол, — сказала она, когда взгляд упал на небольшой письменный стол у стены. — Собираешь антиквариат?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Он и еще несколько вещей принадлежали моим родителям. Хранились на складе, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать и душеприказчик не прислал ключ. До этого я ничего не знал о родителях, кроме того, что они погибли в автокатастрофе, когда я был ребенком. По-моему, мой дядя не очень хорошо ладил с моим отцом.

— О, Гарри. Это ужасно. Мне очень жаль.

Он пожал плечами.

— Я их никогда не знал, правда? О, не пойми меня неправильно, — добавил он, заметив выражение ее лица. — Я все время думал о них, о том, каково это — жить с ними, может, иметь пару братьев и сестер. Но вместо этого я вырос с тетей, дядей и кузеном, и все было не так уж и плохо. Конечно, это была не самая лучшая в мире жизнь, но когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я завербовался в армию. Надеялся стать штурманом, но пришлось уйти из-за травмы. В наше транспортное средство врезался пьяный водитель. Можно сказать, мне повезло... — он коснулся раненой ноги. — Тот, кто сидел за рулем, погиб, а один из моих друзей потерял глаз.

— И когда это произошло? — спросила Гермиона. Там, где магловская медицина терпела неудачу, могла помочь магия.

— Прошло чуть больше года. Я несколько месяцев лежал в больнице, а потом демобилизовался по медицинским показаниям. Сейчас нога намного лучше, чем была, но карьера в армии для меня закрыта, поэтому я поступил в университет, нашел эту квартиру и переехал.

— Ты весьма оптимистично к этому относишься, — прокомментировала Гермиона. — Что ты изучаешь?

— Медицину. Может, мне не хватит способностей, но я решил, что поставлю себе цель, а потом посмотрю, что получится. А что насчет тебя?

— Химия, — ответила она. — Возможно, мы пересекались на занятиях.

— Возможно. Хотя я только начал. Ты наверняка меня уже опередила.

Они провели за разговором еще полчаса и, поняв, что им нравится проводить время в компании друг друга, договорились в конце недели встретиться в кафе.

Гарри Поттер стоял у окна и смотрел, как Гермиона идет по улице к стоматологической клинике своих родителей. Ее визит казался странным, но он был рад ее приходу. Челюсть перестала болеть, и он, похоже, обрел среди соседей первую подругу. Замужнюю подругу, которая не будет с ним флиртовать и интересоваться, почему совсем его не привлекает. А еще, если судить по их разговору и по ее выбору слов, она была умна. Возможно, они смогут вместе заниматься, может, она познакомит его со своими друзьями и мужем. Рядом с ней он чувствовал что-то, чего не мог точно сформулировать. Подспудное ощущение правильности.

Он провел большую часть своей жизни, пытаясь игнорировать это чувство.  
И даже сейчас отчасти хотелось, чтобы оно ушло. Он всегда испытывал нечто подобное в странные моменты своей жизни, когда случалось невозможное: например, когда его отрезанные волосы выросли заново за одну ночь, или когда он внезапно оказался на берегу после того, как его чуть не унесло в море приливом. Или необычное ощущение, когда однажды вечером увидел летевшую сову, которая что-то держала в когтях. Точно не мертвую мышь, скорее нечто, напоминавшее свернутую записку. Или тот странный сон, снившийся ему с ранних лет — о великане на летающем мотоцикле.

Лежа в больнице после аварии, он разговаривал об этом с терапевтом, и тот объяснил, что могли значить подобные сны. Что Фрейд объяснял сны о полетах сексуальным освобождением, а более современные интерпретации называли это свободой от кандалов, личным ощущением силы. И что великан мог символизировать нечто, ставшее для него слишком большим — страх или какую-нибудь эмоцию. То, что нависало над ним и подавляло.

Но тот сон больше напоминал воспоминание. Казался настоящим и вызывал тревогу. А увидев его в первый раз, он на собственном опыте узнал, что никогда нельзя рассказывать о подобном Дурслям.

Убрав посуду, он решил, что с Гермионой начнет с чистого листа. Не будет упоминать о своих снах, волосах или странной способности избегать опасности, даже когда речь идет о закрытых дверях и сильных течениях.

Он лишь надеялся, что у нее не будет одинокой подруги, которой нужно устраивать личную жизнь, а у Рона — незамужней сестры. У него ушло достаточно времени, чтобы смириться с тем, что девушки его не интересуют. И лучше сообщить об этом в самом начале. Ведь никогда знаешь, как могут отреагировать другие люди.

***

Когда Гарри Поттер вошел вслед за Гермионой Грейнджер в кафе, Северус, несмотря на всю моральную подготовку, чуть не уронил на колени двойной эспрессо.

Грейнджер подошла к столику, удачно расположенному по соседству. Сам он сидел в небольшой кабинке, перед ним лежала газета, а справа от нее стояли чашка кофе и блюдце с кексом.

Великий Мерлин, волосы парня так напоминали всклокоченную шевелюру Джеймса Поттера, что хотелось броситься на него с расческой и запустить выпрямляющее заклинание.

В глаза ему он старался не смотреть.

Согласно плану, Северус должен был ждать их под чарами отвода глаз и снять их, когда они войдут. Грейнджер увидит его и представит как своего профессора химии из школы-интерната.

Они подошли к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ. Гарри заметно хромал, но с костылем обращался привычно и уверенно. Когда они возвращались к своему столику, Грейнджер наконец заметила Северуса.

— Профессор Стивенс!

Это небольшое изменение они согласовали заранее. Фамилия «Снейп» была слишком редкой, чтобы выкрикивать на публике, даже посреди магловского кафе в Лондоне.

— Мисс Грейнджер. Неожиданно встретить вас здесь.

— Гарри, это профессор Стивенс, мой учитель химии в школе. Профессор Стивенс, мой друг Гарри.

Гарри протянул руку, и когда Северус принял ее, крепко сжал, удерживая чуть дольше необходимого.

— Рад познакомиться с вами, профессор.

— Аналогично, — искренне произнес Северус. — Не присоединитесь ко мне? — он указал на пустую скамью напротив.

— Не возражаешь, Гарри? Я бы хотела узнать последние новости из школы.  
Когда они сели, Северус бросил невербальное Муффлиато.

— В Шотландии все хорошо, — произнес он. — Я так понимаю, вы учитесь здесь в университете, мисс Грейнджер?

— Она изучает химию, — сказал Гарри, выделяя голосом последнее слово, и слегка улыбнулся.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Правда, мисс Грейнджер? Я даже и не думал.

Гермиона покраснела.

— Вы же знаете, что химия была моим любимым предметом в Сент-Мэри.

— Вы были превосходны во всем, мисс Грейнджер. Откуда мне было знать? — он с легкой иронией улыбнулся, и Гермиона покачала головой.

— Нет, действительно. Профессор, вы вдохновили меня. Гарри, он правда замечательный.

Гарри посмотрел на Северуса, встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся.

— Я вижу, — и заинтересованно спросил: — Вы учили и мужа Гермионы?

Северус закатил глаза, и Гарри усмехнулся.

— Рональд и куча других Уизли, каждый так же храбр и безрассуден, как и остальные. Вы тоже учитесь в университете, Гарри?

— Только начал. Я два года провел в армии.

— А-а, — Северус бросил на Гарри странный взгляд, который тот не смог понять. — Простите, — произнес он, поняв, что Гарри поймал его. — Просто вы очень похожи на одного моего одноклассника.

Гермиона взглянула на Северуса. Несмотря на то, что они планировали этот разговор, ее удивила та легкость, с которой Северус его направлял.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Думаю, я похож на многих людей, — сказал он беспечно. — У меня нет семьи, о которой может идти речь.

— Этого одноклассника звали Джеймс Поттер, — сказал Северус. — Довольно распространенное имя, но... Что? Вам оно знакомо?

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — лицо Гарри побелело, и Гермиона накрыла его руку своей.

— Вы знали моего отца? — на последнем слове его голос сорвался.

Секунду Северус молчал, будто не зная, продолжать или нет.

— Если Джеймс Поттер был вашим отцом, да. Я... прошу прощения. Насколько я знаю, он умер довольно давно.

Гарри кивнул.

— Он умер, когда я был ребенком… И мама тоже. В автокатастрофе. Мне о нем ничего неизвестно, кроме имени. Меня вырастила тетя, а она не очень их любила, — он покачал головой, глядя на Северуса. — Поверить не могу... Вы действительно его знали?

Северус кивнул. Сейчас нужно было действовать предельно осторожно.

— Я знал Джеймса Поттера по школе, не очень хорошо. Но практически уверен, что он был вашим отцом — сходство просто поразительно.

— Где он... вы ходили в школу? Вы учились в одном классе? Я даже не знаю, в каком году он родился или в какой день, — глаза Гарри сияли надеждой. Северус улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Я годами не вспоминал Джеймса Поттера, — солгал он. — Мне сорок лет, родился в 1960 году. Значит, он в том же. Думаю, он был вашего возраста, когда вы появились на свет. Что касается школы — та же, в которую ходила мисс Грейнджер. Сент-Мэри в Шотландии.

— Вы сказали, что не очень хорошо его знали, но, может, вы хоть что-то о нем помните? — спросил Гарри и слегка улыбнулся. — Послушайте, я понимаю, что вы не были друзьями, и, возможно, даже считали его напыщенным мудаком, но вы первый встреченный мной человек, который действительно знал его. Ну, кроме моей тети. Но она лишь называла его пьяницей и бездельником.

Пьяница и бездельник? Он почти нашел Петунию Дурсль, и когда найдет…

— Он не был бездельником, и очень сомневаюсь, что был пьяницей, — уголки губ Гарри чуть приподнялись. — Он был хорошим учеником и отличным спортсменом. Пользовался популярностью у студентов и преподавателей. Часто влезал в неприятности, — он сделал паузу, окидывая Гарри взглядом. — Нравился девушкам.

Как он и ожидал, это заявление, похоже, задело Гарри за живое. Бросив оценивающий взгляд на Северуса, он опустил голову, разглядывая его сложенные на столе руки с длинными тонкими пальцами.

— Ты это у него унаследовал, — заметила Гермиона и добавила, обращаясь к Северусу: — Девушки без ума от Гарри. Признаться, я бы тоже не устояла, если бы была все еще одна.

— Правда? — спросил Северус, глядя при этом на Гарри, а не на Гермиону. Они обменялись легкими кивками и еле заметными улыбками.

— Не думаю, что вы знаете, откуда он, верно? Или что-нибудь о его семье? У него были братья или сестры в Сент-Мэри?

Северус покачал головой, стараясь не выдать своего удовлетворения. Гарри Поттер страстно, отчаянно желал того, что Северус мог ему предложить — информацию о семье. Парень был вежливым, сообразительным, милым и, хотя Грейнджер, похоже, этого не поняла, играл за другую команду. Может, Северус и любил Лили Поттер, но после ее смерти нашел утешение в более сильных объятиях. Конечно, не таких молодых, как у Гарри, но он не мог отрицать привлекательность парня. Глядя в эти глаза, было легко забыть о Джеймсе Поттере.

— Его семья была среди попечителей школы. И, кажется, он был единственным ребенком. Я в этом мало разбираюсь, но, похоже, речь идет о значительном состоянии…

Гарри кивнул.

— У них был траст. Я начал получать выплаты в свой восемнадцатый день рождения и именно тогда впервые узнал об этом. Душеприказчик прислал мне письмо и ключ от склада. Я получил хороший первоначальный чек. С тех пор они приходят ежемесячно, и, согласно письму, будут приходить до конца моей жизни. Вполне достаточно, если быть осторожным и следить за расходами.

— Гарри изучает медицину, профессор, — вмешалась Грейнджер.

Гарри кивнул.

— У меня впереди длинный путь, так что деньги лишними не будут. Сначала я решил, что это шутка. Тетя никогда не упоминала о наследстве, хотя, подозреваю, она что-то получала за меня. И имя душеприказчика — Вульфрик Дамблдор? Я пытался его найти, но не отыскал ни одного упоминания о нем.

Северус нахмурился. Дамблдор даже не потрудился скрыть свое имя?

— А мою мать вы не знали? — внезапно спросил Гарри.

Северус опустил голову, а потом медленно поднял, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

— Вашей матерью была Лили Эванс, — сказал он. — Я прав?

Гарри кивнул.

— Сестра тети Петунии. Значит, вы ее знали?

Северус покачал головой.

— Я знал, кто она, и знал, что они с Джеймсом весь последний учебный год были вместе. Ваша мама была очень красива… И у нее были зеленые глаза. Вы очень похожи на отца, Гарри, но глаза у вас мамины.

Гарри не в первый раз слышал эту фразу.

Но впервые она была произнесена будто с благоговением. Тетя Петуния выплевывала эти слова, когда считала, что он слишком долго куда-то смотрит: на нее, на книгу или телевизор, или на молодого человека, который ухаживал за садом через дорогу. И благодаря силе повторения Гарри выучил, что наследовать глаза матери — плохо.

Грейнджер, будучи умной ведьмой, перевела разговор на другую тему, и вскоре Гарри рассказывал Северусе о травме.

— Нет, я не против поговорить об этом. Прошло уже больше года. Самым сложным было не научиться жить с болью и уменьшившейся мобильностью, а найти новую цель в жизни. Я думал, у меня будет карьера в ВВС — из-за зрения я не мог стать пилотом, но существовало множество других профессий, способных поднять меня в воздух. Лежа в больнице, я немало размышлял о своем будущем. Там мне очень помогли — нашли после выписки временное жилье рядом с госпиталем, назначили курс реабилитации и даже подсказали с заявлением для поступления в университет. Мне не на что жаловаться.

Они просидели больше часа, кофе окончательно остыл, и в конце концов Северус бросил на Грейнджер многозначительный взгляд. Та тут же извинилась и удалилась в дамскую комнату.

— Вы надолго в Лондоне? — спросил Гарри, оглядываясь назад и провожая ее взглядом.

— Сейчас я живу здесь, — признался Северус. — Работаю в научно-исследовательском институте.

Он откинулся на спинку, глядя на Гарри с нескрываемым интересом, который тот заметил, но неверно истолковал.

— У меня должны были остаться несколько выпускных альбомов из нашей школы. Я постараюсь найти их и, если хотите, принесу вам.

— Хм... — Гарри секунду помолчал, размышляя. — Я всегда с осторожностью выбираю партнеров для свидания, — тихо произнес он, обхватывая ладонями холодную чашку. Потом поднял и осторожно улыбнулся. — Но мне нравятся мужчины постарше. Ты ведь приглашаешь, верно? — он встретил взгляд Северуса, вздохнул и покачал головой. — Не приглашаешь. Я ошибся. Прости. Забудь, что я сказал. Теряю навык — ни с кем не встречался с тех пор, как это произошло, — он качнул больной ногой.

Северус протянул руку и накрыл ею ладонь Гарри.

— Ты не ошибся. Когда я был профессором, мне приходилось быть излишне осмотрительным. Я не привык к тому, что мой интерес настолько... очевиден. И не привык общаться с парнями твоего возраста.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Мне бы хотелось увидеть эти альбомы, если сможешь найти.

— Найду, — заверил его Северус. — Что ты делаешь в пятницу вечером?

***

— Я не собираюсь, как вы выразились, водить его за нос.

Северус сидел за своим столом в библиотеке, напротив расположились Гермиона Грейнджер с мужем.

 

Рон Уизли лишь недавно научился смотреть ему в глаза. В свой двадцать один год он только начал избавляться от тощей и нескладной фигуры. Северус не мог не сравнивать его с парнем, которого повстречал несколько дней назад в кафе. Физически они были полной противоположностью, но оставалось что-то... след пережитого во взгляде, что их роднил.

— Вы не можете вот так просто застать магла врасплох и показать ему выпускной альбом Хогвартса, — возразил Уизли.

— Магла? — Северус поднял бровь и откинулся на спинку стула. — Уверяю вас, мистер Уизли, Гарри Поттер не магл.

— Вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Правда? — Северус посмотрел на свои ногти, ожидая неизбежной вспышки.

Однако взрыва не последовало. Он выжидающе поднял голову, но Уизли твердо встретил его взгляд.

— Он вырос в семье маглов и не знает о существовании нашего мира. Вы собираетесь рассказать ему об этом, прежде чем сунуть под нос движущуюся фотографию его отца, летающего на метле?

— Он такой хороший молодой человек, — произнесла Гермиона. И лишь когда слова сорвались с губ, поняла, что тоже самое сказала бы ее мать, если бы она привела Гарри домой и представила как своего парня.

— Он на удивление уравновешен, несмотря на нелегкое детство, — сказал Северус. — Я виделся с его тетей, Петунией Дурсль. Ее было трудно найти. Кто-то потратил немалые деньги и усилия, чтобы перевезти всю семью на Азорские острова, когда Гарри исполнилось восемнадцать и он присоединился к ВВС.

— Вы ездили на Азорские острова? — спросил Рон.

— Мы волшебники, мистер Уизли, — ответил Снейп. — И, к вашему сведению, солнце для меня не опасно. Я не вампир.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

— А так и не скажешь, — пробормотал Рон.

— Хотя я ценю ваше беспокойство, — произнес Северус, всем своим видом опровергая эти слова. — Доверьтесь мне. Вы должны мне довериться. Вы выполнили свою часть. Когда мистер Поттер познакомится с нашим миром и своим наследием, уверен, он по достоинству оценит друзей... союзников своего возраста.

— Надеюсь, вы правы, — сказал Рон. — Меня не волнует, что говорит Пророчество. Я не понимаю, как тот, кто никогда не держал палочку, сможет победить Темного Лорда.

— Министерство не может засечь нашу магическую деятельность здесь, в штаб-квартире, — заметила Гермиона. — Почему бы не назвать его просто по имени?

Северус холодно посмотрел на нее.

— Если мы привыкнем говорить так здесь, то почти наверняка допустим промах и произнесем это в другом месте. Вы знаете последствия, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона отвернулась. Сделала глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнула и перевела взгляд на Рона.

— Пророчество гласит, что Темный Лорд не будет знать всей его силы. Там не сказано, что эта сила — магия.

— Ну, лучше бы это была магия, потому что с такой ногой он вряд ли сможет что-то еще, — с легким раздражением сказал Рон.

— Как я уже говорил несколько минут назад, мы волшебники, мистер Уизли. Как только он войдет в наш мир, мы позаботимся о его травме. Вы закончили со своими опасениями и возражениями?

— Нам он нравится, Северус. Мы только хотели…

— Понимаю, — Северус прервал Гермиону и махнул рукой в сторону закрытой двери.   
— Я учту ваши соображения, но это нужно сделать. Если все пройдет хорошо, мы начнем осторожно знакомить его с другими членами Ордена. Сначала с Минервой. Потом, возможно, с Грозным Глазом и Аберфортом.

— А как насчет Сириуса? — спросил Рон, поднимаясь на ноги. — Он его крестный. И будет на седьмом небе от счастья.

— Я позабочусь о Блэке, — сказал Северус. — В подходящее время.

***

Как только они открыли дверь библиотеки, перед ними появился Сириус.

— Рем ждет с чаем в гостиной, — сказал он. — У вас же есть время посидеть с нами? — он небрежно обнял Гермиону за талию, стиснул ее и опустил руку чуть ниже.

— Тебе нужно почаще выбираться из дому, Сириус, — сказал Рон. Он взял руку Гермионы и поднял к лицу Сириуса. — Кольцо. Видишь? Яркая золотая вещица вокруг ее безымянного пальца? Значит, она замужем, приятель. За мной. Так что руки прочь.

Сириус рассмеялся и поднял руки, капитулируя.

— Ладно. Но вы ведь останетесь на чай?

Они последовали за ним в гостиную, где их ждал Ремус с полным чайным подносом. Он передал Гермионе чашку, а Сириус взял бисквит и поднял, демонстрируя всем.

— С лимонной начинкой, в честь Альбуса, — от откусил кусочек и взял чашку. — Итак, что у вас за дела со Снейпом? — спросил он с притворной беспечностью.

— Мерлин, Сириус. Ты же знаешь, что они не могут говорить о делах Ордена. — Ремус пододвинул тарелку к Рон, когда тот потянулся за бисквитом.

— Значит, у вас новое задание? — спросил Сириус. — Мне он уже несколько недель ничего не поручал.

— Может, потому что в прошлый раз ты не смог удержаться, погнался за той белкой и чуть не попал под машину? — ухмыльнулся Рон.

— Я мог бы использовать оборотное, — проворчал Сириус. — По крайней мере, сохраню человеческий разум.

— Как твои родители, Рон? — спросил Ремус, меняя тему.

— У них все хорошо. Конечно, мама ужасно волнуется из-за нового ребенка. И ей очень не нравится, что мы с отцом все еще работаем в Министерстве, изображая лояльность. Но что еще они могут нам сделать? По крайней мере, бизнес близнецов процветает. По правде говоря, сейчас они продают на черном рынке гораздо больше, чем раньше, до того, как Министерство закрыло их магазин.

— Джинни?

— Начала новый сезон, — с легким вздохом ответил Рон. — “Гарпии” заключили с ней трехлетний контракт.

Гермиона сжала его руку.

— Ты достаточно хорош, чтобы играть профессионально, Рон, — сказала она. — Мне жаль, что не сложилось.

Рон пожал плечами.

— Отцу нужен был хотя бы один помощник. Каждый день ходить в это место... — он вздрогнул. — Когда мы вместе, легче, — он повернулся к Ремусу и Сириусу. — На прошлой неделе они убрали фонтан Магического Братства и на следующий день установили статую нашего нового пожизненного министра, — он рассмеялся. — Правда, с носом.

Ремус улыбнулся, а Сириус фыркнул.

— Полагаю, трудно ходить мимо нее, — сказал Ремус.

— Сдерживая желание плюнуть, — добавил Сириус.

— Ты все еще ищешь работу, Ремус? — спросила Гермиона через несколько минут, когда Рон и Сириус затеяли спор об одном известном магловском футболисте.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Мне предложили место преподавателя в частной школе недалеко от Бата, а еще научного сотрудника в магловском университете, но Северус все еще надеется, что я смогу вернуться в стаю, — последние слова он произнес вполголоса.

— О, Ремус. Нет. Только не это, — Гермиона накрыла его руку своей. — Тебе столько времени потребовалось, чтобы восстановиться. Я надеялась, ты сможешь найти что-нибудь тихое и спокойное.

Ремус слегка улыбнулся.

— Ну, я тоже надеялся, но в Ордене нет больше никого, кто мог бы проникнуть к оборотням.

— Верно, нет, — неохотно согласилась она. — Но так ли это важно? Разве можно надеяться, что Сивый примет нашу сторону?

— Вряд ли. Оборотни всегда лишь на своей стороне. По крайней мере, я смог передать в Орден немало информации.

Через пятнадцать минут Рон и Гермиона попрощались и встали на крошечную аппарационную площадку на первой ступеньке крыльца. Проводив их, Сириус поднялся в гостиную и обнаружил, что Ремус стоит у высокого узкого окна, выходящего на лондонскую улицу.

— Ты очень убедителен, — сказал он, когда Сириус подошел к нему сзади и положил руки ему на талию.

— Я актер в душе, — ответил тот, опуская подбородок ему на плечо. — Но почему Снейп догадался, а остальные нет?

— Как минимум, потому что живет здесь, — Ремус усмехнулся. — И, несмотря на его донкихотскую любовь к Лили, он тоже не смотрит на леди.

Сириус ухмыльнулся.

— А-а. Но нам нравятся как лорды, так и леди, — он сомкнул руки на животе Ремуса и поцеловал его в шею. — Знаешь, нам не помешало бы найти одну. Прошло уже два года…

Ремус напрягся.

— Если тебе меня не достаточно, так и скажи.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Сириус притянул его к себе. — Забудь, — он вздохнул. — Нам было весело, не так ли? Тонкс заставляла тебя смеяться.

— Ты тоже, — сказал Ремус, слегка расслабляясь.

— Я заставляю тебя улыбаться, Ремус. Это не то же самое.

— Этого достаточно.

На данный момент достаточно.

***

Гарри Поттер проходил через стандартный ритуал выбора одежды для свидания. С брюками он уже разобрался: так как Северус должен был приехать к нему, он решил остановиться на джинсах — идеально сидящих, но не слишком облегающих. Хотя втиснуться в них оказалось довольно сложно, учитывая почти несгибающееся колено. Сейчас он был в рубашке номер три. Две предыдущие валялись на кровати, отвергнутые, а еще четыре висели в шкафу, дожидаясь своей очереди.

Он встал перед зеркальной дверью шкафа, оценивая темно-красную приталенную рубашку, и вздохнул. Иногда ему хотелось иметь волшебное зеркало, которое говорило бы (правдиво), как нелепо он выглядит. Гарри расстегнул рубашку, бросил ее на кровать и потянулся за следующей.

К семи часам он начал задаваться вопросом, понравится ли Северусу индийская еда, и сомневаться в правильности выбора вина.

А к семи тридцати, когда Северус постучал в дверь, он чуть не заснул в кресле. До этого Гарри потратил пятнадцать минут, выбирая музыку. Что мог слушать мужчина в возрасте Северуса? В конце концов он остановился на джазе, просто чтобы заполнял фон. Стук вырвал его из полусна, и ему потребовалась пара минут, чтобы встать и добраться до двери.

На плече Северуса висела большая сумка. Он кивнул в знак приветствия и бросил заинтересованный взгляд вглубь квартиры.

Гарри устроил ему небольшую экскурсию, хотя, по его мнению, в его жилище было мало интересного: четыре комнаты, ванная и небольшой альков, окно которого выходило на улицу. Северус, как и Гермиона, восхитился письменным столом и остановился перед каминной полкой, глядя на керамическую банку с неплотно сидящей крышкой. Банка была сине-серой и странно асимметричной.

— Гермионе тоже понравилось, — заметил Гарри. — Это одна из нескольких загадочных вещиц со склада, где хранились вещи моих родителей, — он подошел к Северусу и, взяв банку, покрутил ее в руках. — Мне нравится ее несовершенство. Позволяет предположить, что ее сделал один из них или кто-то из их близких.

Северусу так хотелось сказать, что банка предназначалась для дымолетного порошка, и, да, дети изготавливали их в школе, поэтому в основном они получались кособокими и неровными, но с любовью хранились в семьях и передавались от поколения к поколению.

Вместо этого он улыбнулся:

— Вполне возможно.

Они поели за маленьким кофейным столиком, стоявшим у стены рядом с кухней. Северусу понравилась индийская еда, ну, или он так сказал. По крайней мере, он ел от души и не жаловался на выбор вина.

После они устроились на диване перед камином, и Гарри указал на сумку Северуса, которую тот опустил на соседний стул.

— Я так понимаю, ты нашел альбомы? — спросил он.

— Нашел. Но прежде чем показать их тебе, я должен кое в чем признаться, — он слегка поерзал, но в остальном казался совершенно спокойным.

— Признаться? — Гарри с опаской посмотрел на Северуса. Ему было уютно, и он искренне наслаждался разговором. Северус оказался умным, саркастичным, а его руки просто пленяли.

— Да, признаться. Я слегка исказил правду, и мне нужно объяснить, почему.

— Но ты знал моих родителей, верно? Ты не солгал, просто чтобы получить... — на лице Гарри проступила боль, и Северус быстро поднял руку.

— Нет, я не лгал об этом. Я знал твоих родителей. Знал немного лучше, чем утверждал ранее. Но для этого была причина.

— Я не понимаю, — Гарри сел прямо и настороженно спросил: — Ты действительно принес фотографии моих родителей?

— Да.

— Тогда позволь увидеть их, — он протянул руку.

— Еще нет. Сначала мне нужно кое-что объяснить.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Например, почему ты солгал?

— Думаю, сейчас все станет ясно. Дай мне шанс... пожалуйста.

Гарри осторожно кивнул, но вид у него был разочарованный. До сих пор он наслаждался этим вечером и надеялся, что они с Северусом зайдут чуть дальше.

— Тогда говори. В чем дело?

— Речь идет о школе, в которой я учился, которую посещали твои родители и Гермиона и где я много лет преподавал.

— Сент-Мэри.

— По правде говоря, нет. Хогвартс.

— Хо... что?

— Хогвартс. Настоящее название школы.

— Ты шутишь, — однако его улыбка померкла, когда он взглянул на серьезное лицо Северуса. — Не шутишь. Хогвартс? Серьезно?

— Школьные ворота декорированы крылатыми вепрями. Хогворт — лекарственное растение родом из Северной Америки. Обладает сильными слабительными свойствами.

— И ты рассчитываешь, что я поверю тебе?

— Пожалуйста. Мог бы я выдумать что-то подобное? Основатели школы славятся своим неординарным чувством юмора. Сама школа эксклюзивна. Студенты попадают в нее лишь по приглашению и должны обладать определенными талантами, чтобы получить право на поступление.

— Талантами? — осторожно спросил Гарри. — Какими?

— А если я скажу, что эти таланты обычно наследуются и что ты сам должен был получить приглашение?

Взглянув в глаза Северуса, Гарри заметил призрачный отблеск в глубине. Перед внутренним взором замелькали образы — чулан, в котором он провел множество часов, будучи ребенком; огромная комната, освещенная лунным светом и множеством свечей, плавающих над головой; великан на летающем мотоцикле; кажущийся знакомым старик с белой бородой, стоящий на склоне холма, где ветер трепал его пурпурную мантию.

— Гарри, — тихо произнес Северус, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Гарри моргнул, приходя в себя. — С тобой случалось что-нибудь странное, что ты не мог объяснить?

— Ты из больницы, не так ли? — Гарри вскочил на ноги. — Они утверждали, что информация конфиденциальна. — Он едва сдерживал гнев — тот буквально кипел внутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу и практически ощущаясь на коже. Гарри решительно указал на дверь: — Вон. Сейчас же.

— Больницы? О чем ты? — Северус вжался в спинку дивана, когда Гарри замахнулся на него костылем.

— Ты знаешь, о чем! Я рассказал об этом лишь своему терапевту, строго секретно, как пациент врачу. Они ни с кем не имели права этим делиться. Я не знаю, кто ты на самом деле, но…

— Гарри! Послушай меня. Я не из твоей больницы. Я... Гарри!

Внезапно Гарри снова оказался на диване, придавленный к спинке невидимой силой. Казалось, будто ему в грудь упирается чья-то рука, но Северус сидел в полуметре от него, опустив голову на руки.

— Отпусти меня, — в голосе Гарри слышалось отчаянье.

— Сначала кое-что расскажу, — однако он махнул рукой, и давление на грудь Гарри ослабло. Северус поднялся на ноги и встал прямо перед ним. Он достал что-то из кармана брюк, палку, казавшуюся слишком длинной, чтобы там поместиться, и протянул ее Гарри. Тот ответил вызывающим взглядом.

— Возьми ее. Подержи секунду. Почувствуй, Гарри.

Гарри решительно отвернулся.

— Прошу. Лишь несколько секунд.

Сжав зубы, Гарри сдался, потянулся к палке и сомкнул пальцы на протянутой рукоятке. И чуть не выронил ее. Она вибрировала. Будто живая. Она не источала тепло или холод, но, казалось, согревала руку, наделяя ощущением спокойной силы, непохожим на все, что он испытывал раньше. Снова это чувство внутри — правильности, равновесия.

— Что это? — сдавленно прошептал он.

Северус подошел еще ближе, встал на колени и накрыл рукой сомкнутые на рукоятке пальцы Гарри.

— Это волшебство, Гарри. Магия реальна. Это дар, данный немногим из нас. Хогвартс — школа волшебства, в которой волшебники учатся пользоваться палочками, такими же, как эта. — Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на него, а Северус, пользуясь возможностью, продолжал говорить, стараясь успеть рассказать как можно больше: — Ты волшебник Гарри, как и твои родители. Как я, и мисс Грейнджер, и мистер Уизли, и его семья, и сотни... тысячи... других людей. Ты тоже должен был пойти в Хогвартс, но не пошел, — он наклонился вперед, еще больше вторгаясь в личное пространство Гарри, и заговорил медленнее, слегка понизив голос: — И причина этого — твоя гибель в девятилетнем возрасте из-за аварии на пароме. — Их взгляды встретились. В глазах Гарри стоял страх.

— Я не мертв, — решительно сказал он, приходя в себя. — И тетя Петуния никогда ничего не говорила о Хогвартсе, волшебниках и магии.

— Нет, не мертв, — Северус встал, забирая палочку, махнул ею в сторону Гарри, и давление на его грудь полностью исчезло. Гарри удивленно опустил глаза. — Что касается твоей тети, она безумно ревновала к сестре, потому что Лили родилась волшебницей, а она нет. Она ненавидела магию, поэтому и не рассказывала.

— Подожди, — Гарри снова поднялся на ноги. — Ты знаешь тетю?

У Северуса вырвался короткий смешок.

— Да, знаю. Вообще-то, я недавно навестил ее на Азорских островах.

— Азорские острова! Как ты?.. — Гарри упал на край дивана и опустил голову на руки. — Этого не может быть.

— Я вырос в том же районе, что и твои тетя с мамой, Гарри. Мы с Лили одновременно получили письма из Хогвартса.

Гарри поднял голову. Он выглядел усталым и опустошенным.

— Ты вырос с моей мамой, — пробормотал он.

— Гарри. Когда тебе было девять лет, директор Хогвартса сообщил мне, что ты утонул вместе с семьей во время аварии на пароме. Через два года, в ту ночь, когда ты должен был отправиться в Хогвартс, эту трагическую новость сообщили ученикам и всему волшебному миру. В том году в школу поступила Гермиона Грейнджер. Представь себе ее удивление, когда десять лет спустя она обнаружила тебя целым и невредимым в стоматологической клинике своих родителей.

— Авария на пароме? — Гарри резко рассмеялся. — Может, во время одних из наших каникул во Франции? — судя по его тону, Дурсли точно не ездили в отпуск заграницу. — Почему она вообще помнила мое имя? Да в Великобритании могут жить десятки Гарри Поттеров! Как она могла меня узнать?

Северус опустил ладонь ему на голову, а потом медленно провел большим пальцем по шраму на лбу. Гарри застыл.

— Ты знаменит в нашем мире, Гарри Поттер. В частности, тем, как получил этот шрам.  
Придя в себя, Гарри с явным раздражением оттолкнул руку Северуса.

— В автокатастрофе, убившей моих родителей, — твердо сказал он. Это была одна из немногих истин, за которые он держался в своей жизни.

— Твои родители не были пьяницами или бездельниками, и они не погибли в автокатастрофе, — ответил Северус. Он наклонился и поднял свою сумку. — Готов увидеть альбомы?

— О Боже, да, — с облегчением произнес Гарри, избежав спора о том, как умерли его родители. Альбомы были чем-то нормальным. Фотографии мамы, возможно, с косичками; отца с друзьями, или играющего в футбол, или склонившегося над горелкой в химической лаборатории.

Северус сел на диван рядом с ним и вытащил один из альбомов.

— Наш первый год, — сказал он, открывая его и держа между ними. Перелистнул страницы, доходя до буквы «Э», и указал на красивую рыжеволосую девочку с зелеными глазами, посылавшую им воздушные поцелуи.

— Она двигается, — прошептал Гарри, замирая.

— Как и все фотографии в нашем мире, — ответил Северус.

— У моей мамы были рыжие волосы, — он провел пальцем по фотографии, решив на время забыть о недоверии. Мозг отказывался думать, что подобные анимированные фото невозможны. — Привет, мам.

Разговор с движущейся фотографией маленькой девочки, которая потом стала его матерью, уже не казался таким уж странным.

Девочка подмигнула, а потом наклонилась, уворачиваясь от шарика из жеванной бумаги, брошенного Фрэнсисом Фарли из рамки справа.

— Фрэнсис так и не повзрослел, — сказал Северус со вздохом.

Гарри удивленно рассматривал страницу.

— Это немного обескураживает, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по фотографиям. — Как это работает? Что за физические процессы?

Маленькие маглорожденные волшебники, впервые сталкиваясь с магией, могут спросить, как она работает. Однако они не предполагают, что это можно объяснить какими-нибудь законами физики. Они, как правило, просто признают тот факт, что магия... ну, магия. Нечто необъяснимое. Не отвечая, Северус перевернул страницы, ища отца Гарри.

— Джеймс Поттер, — сказал он, наконец. — Прошу.

Джеймс Поттер носил круглые очки. Его волосы были растрепаны, а гриффиндорский галстук перекошен.

— Вау, — Гарри коснулся фотографии. Отец внезапно закрыл лицо руками и чихнул. — Раньше у меня были такие же очки, — сказал он. — Я очень похож на него.

— Я тебе говорил.

— Это не может быть настоящим, — Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана. — Должно быть какое-то объяснение. Может, голограмма? — он начал вертеть в руках альбом и снова изучать фотографии.

— Магия реальна. Потребуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть. И придется забыть об истинах, на которых ты вырос.

Гарри взглянул на него, затем вновь вернулся к просмотру альбома. Он остановился на одной из страниц, что-то рассматривая. Перевел взгляд на Северуса.

— Ты сказал, что твое имя Стивенс.

Северус посмотрел на фотографию, под которой была надпись «Северус Снейп».

— Мы осторожны по своей природе, Гарри, — ответил он. — И часто используем псевдоним, когда выходим за пределы волшебного мира.

Обдумав объяснение, Гарри пожал плечами, видимо, принимая как есть.

— Ох. Вы только посмотрите на это мрачное лицо!

— Я не был фотогеничным ребенком.

— Разумеется, — он усмехнулся, перелистывая дальше, и замер, заметив размытое движение от нижнего левого угла фотографии к верхнему правому. — Какого черта?

— Квиддич, — ответил Северус.

— Они летают верхом на метлах, — произнес Гарри таким тоном, будто этот факт должен был удивить Северуса. — Метлах.

— Мы, волшебники, действительно летаем на них время от времени. И, да, я знаю, что это клише.

— Это больше, чем клише. Это невероятно.

Северус хмыкнул и перевернул следующую страницу.

— Так что, это реально? Ты не можешь утверждать, что ничего не подозревал. У всех необученных волшебников и даже у некоторых из тех, кого обучали, бывают всплески стихийной магии.

Гарри долго смотрел на новую страницу, разглядывая общую фотографию выпуска 1972 года. Он молчал, и Северус просто ждал, не настаивая. Когда Гарри наконец заговорил, голос звучал неуверенно:

— Дяде не нравились мои вечно спутанные волосы. Однажды вечером тетя сбрила их, а на следующее утро все вернулось как было. Будто она никогда их не трогала.

— Стихийная магия. Очевидно, тебе не понравилась новая стрижка.

— В другой раз во время каникул я попал в подводное течение, и оно чуть не вытащило меня в открытое море, но внезапно я обнаружил себя лежащим в песке на берегу.

— Иногда, когда мы в опасности, наша магия защищает нас.

— А когда мы ходили в зоопарк на одиннадцатый день рождения Дадли, я разговаривал со змеей, и стекло в ее аквариуме исчезло. Она хотела вернуться в Бразилию.

Когда Северус не отреагировал, Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, что это какой-то трюк, но это могла быть стихийная магия, верно?

Северус сглотнул. Это было неожиданно. Действительно, неожиданно. Гарри Поттер — змееуст? Невозможно.

— Ты говорил со змеей? Ты же не буквально? — вполне возможно, Гарри просто не так выразился…

Но тот рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Она разговаривала со мной, а я отвечал. Ей хотелось поболтать. Наверное, из-за тоски по дому. Я считал себя психом и когда рассказал об этом терапевту в больнице, мы провели целую сессию, посвященную символике змей. Он был в восторге.

— Змеиный язык называется парселтангом, — сказал Северус. Он тщательно подбирал слова. Что это значит? Гарри Поттер был сыном двух гриффиндорцев, а последним известным змееустом был Волдеморт. — Способность говорить на нем — редкий дар, и из-за репутации змей и их символики он часто воспринимается неправильно. Для тебя будет лучше скрывать его.

— Так же мне говорил Старый Ал, — заметил Гарри, закрывая альбом. — Это безумие, Северус. Возможно, все эти странные случаи действительно связаны с магией. Черт, я не знаю. Это самое разумное объяснение, какое у меня когда-либо было, ну, кроме сумасшествия, — на последних словах он заметил странный взгляд Северуса.

— Что?

— Кто такой Старый Ал? — спросил тот напряженным голосом.

Сердце Гарри сжалось. Он сейчас узнает, что даже Старый Ал тоже был не тем, кем казался?

— Мой Старый Ал был стариком, который часто приходил на нашу детскую площадку, когда я был маленьким, — ответил он. — Он сидел на скамейке и кормил голубей и белок. У него всегда был пакет сухарей, а в карманах полно арахиса, — он с нежностью улыбнулся. — Дети любили его. У него была белая борода и искрящиеся голубые глаза.

— Вот как? — хрипло произнес Северус и откашлялся, прочищая горло. — Что этот старик говорил о змеях?

— Ну, однажды, один из мальчиков начал бить палкой старого ужа. Ал остановил его и отнес змею к краю рощи. Я последовал за ним, и когда он опустил ужа на землю, попрощался с ним. Я помню, как Ал замер на месте. Он проводил взглядом уползавшую змею, а потом повернулся ко мне и спросил: «Что змея сказала тебе, Гарри?» Я пожал плечами и ответил, что она торопилась, так как учуяла толстую мышь. Помню, как он взъерошил мои волосы. Затем сказал: «Змеи дорожат своими секретами, дитя. Сделай своим друзьям одолжение и не передавай их секреты другим людям».

— Старый Ал был мудр, — сказал Северус.

— Да. Мы переехали, когда мне было девять или десять, и больше я его не видел, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Но почему-то я всегда чувствовал, что он присматривает за мной. Когда он был рядом, Дадли и его друзья оставляли меня в покое. Однажды он поймал их, когда они меня били. Усадил меня на скамейку, чтобы отряхнуть, а в следующую секунду им под джинсы заползли муравьи, тысячи муравьев. В тот день он подарил мне мою счастливую монету, — Гарри сунул руку в карман и вытащил сикль, затертый до гладкости, но все равно узнаваемый.

— Ты все еще носишь его с собой? Через столько лет?

— Привычка, — сказал Гарри. Он потер монету большим пальцем и положил обратно в карман. — Почему я все это тебе рассказываю?

— Возможно, потому что твой Старый Ал был Альбусом Дамблдором, директором Хогвартса, человеком, сказавшим мне, что ты мертв, — ответил Северус. — У него была эта досадная привычка раздавать лимонные леденцы?

Гарри изумленно приоткрыл рот.

— Ты... ты действительно знал его? Старого Ала? — он уронил голову на руки, уперся локтями в колени и издал странный сдавленный звук, услышав который Северус сначала решил, что он плачет, но вскоре понял, что это не рыдания, а смех.

— Все было ложью, верно? Сейчас ты скажешь, что тетя Петуния не сестра моей мамы, или что миссис Фигг не была сумасшедшей старой кошатницей, или что Гермиона — Глинда Добрая. Блядь! — матерящийся Гарри немного пугал. — Это здесь я стучу пяткой о пятку и говорю: «Нет ничего лучше дома?» Почему бы тебе не продолжить и не рассказать, как я получил этот шрам и почему Гермиона знала мое имя? И раз уж разговор зашел об этом, почему твой директор объявил меня мертвым, хотя я жив?

Северус терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри закончит. К концу тирады тот тяжело дышал и выглядел слегка безумным.

— Тебе нужно выпить чая. — Северус достал палочку, взмахнул ею, и в воздухе возник чайный сервиз. Он взял его, поставил на стол и под пораженным взглядом Гарри наполнил две чашки. — Какой предпочитаешь?

— Черный, — Гарри протянул руку, и Северус передал ему чашку.

— Она настоящая.

Северус проигнорировал это заявление.

— Пей. Там еще много. На какой вопрос я должен ответить сначала?

— Какой вопрос?

— Да. Кажется, ты задал три. Четыре, если включить: «Это здесь я стучу пяткой о пятку и говорю: "Нет ничего лучше дома?"»

— Тогда начни с него, — Гарри сделал глоток чая и закрыл глаза.

— Нет, не стучишь. Это не сон, и тебя не ранили в голову обломки во время смерча.  
Гарри усмехнулся.

— Ты знаешь этот фильм.

— Конечно, я знаю этот фильм, — он смерил Гарри взглядом. — Идем дальше. Следующие два вопроса связаны. Как ты получил этот шрам? Почему мисс Грейнджер знала твое имя? Ответы тебе не понравятся, Гарри. Шрам — след от смертельного проклятья. Когда тебе было пятнадцать месяцев, в ваш дом пришел злой волшебник, убил твоих родителей и попытался убить тебя, однако проклятье отскочило и поразило его самого. Ты выжил, отделавшись лишь этим шрамом, — он продолжил, несмотря на ужас на лице Гарри: — Ты единственный человек за всю известную историю волшебного мира, кто пережил смертельное проклятье. Именно поэтому ты знаменит. Поэтому мисс Грейнджер знала твое имя. Оно известно всем в волшебном мире. Ты Гарри Поттер, Мальчик, Который Выжил.

— Мальчик, Который Выжил? Довольно иронично, учитывая, что Старый Ал убил меня, не так ли? Конечно, лишь после того, как меня попытался прикончить злой волшебник! Не объяснишь, почему меня должен интересовать твой мир, если все в нем, кажется, хотят моей смерти?

— В магловском мире тебя тоже не очень везло, — заметил Северус, пристально глядя на ногу Гарри.

— Магловском? Гермиона произносила это слово в тот день в клинике ее родителей.

— Магл — обычный человек, не обладающий магией, — объяснил Северус. — Что касается твоего вопроса... встань, и я покажу тебе.

— Покажешь что?

— Почему тебя должен интересовать мой мир.

Северус протянул ему руку. Гарри долго смотрел на нее, затем вздохнул и принял, позволив Северусу помочь ему встать на ноги. Северус вытащил мерцающий кусок ткани (или чем он там был на самом деле), накинул им на головы и прижал одну руку к спине Гарри, а вторую — к груди.

— Держи меня за предплечья и не отпускай.

Это было единственное предостережение, которое получил Гарри перед тем, как его квартира исчезла и он почувствовал, как его сдавило со всех сторон. Он не мог отстраниться, не мог даже пошевелиться. Внезапно он вновь ощутил под ногами твердую поверхность, и Северус сжал его крепче, помогая устоять — без костыля он не смог бы самостоятельно удержаться на ногах.

— Где... вау.

Он прекрасно видел сквозь почти прозрачную ткань. Они стояли посреди поляны вдали от огней Лондона, освещенной тысячами и тысячами сверкающих звезд.

— Как мы сюда попали? — выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь спиной к Северусу и глядя на яркое звездное небо.

Не отвечая, Северус обнял его за талию.

— Держись, — тихо сказал он несколько мгновений спустя.

Знакомое неприятное ощущение сдавливания, и он снова оказался на твердой поверхности, глядя на чугунные перила прямо перед ним и огни Лондона внизу, простирающиеся насколько хватало глаз.

— Собор Святого Павла, — прошептал Северус. — Служебный мостик вокруг купола.

— Черт... Северус! — прошипел Гарри. — Мы не можем быть здесь, уже ночь! Это запрещено!

— Тс-с. Ты думаешь как магл. Никто нас не видит. Посмотри на Лондон, Гарри. Видел его когда-нибудь таким?

Гарри вынужден был признать, что нет. Внизу вдаль тянулись улицы, в зданиях мерцали огни, а фары автомобилей исчерчивали дороги полосами света и тени.  
Северус дал Гарри минуту полюбоваться видом, а потом перенес его в Гринвичскую обсерваторию, затем — в Стоунхендж, через канал на французское побережье, в драконий заповедник в Румынии, и наконец на маленькую городскую площадь.

— Смотри, Гарри.

Тот поднял глаза, и то, что сначала показалось обычным военным мемориалом, внезапно превратилось в изображение семьи: женщину, мужчину и ребенка.

— Годрикова Лощина. Ты здесь родился. Здесь погибли твои родители. Статуя чтит их жертву.

Гарри уставился на мужчину и женщину, прижимающих к себе ребенка. 

Путешествовать по стране и континенту с помощью волшебства, стоять в каменном кругу Стоунхенджа, видеть огромного огнедышащего дракона — это было невероятно, и он чувствовал себя вуайеристом в запретном мире.

Но здесь он ощутил свою причастность к нему. В детстве он больше всего хотел, чтобы у него были настоящие мама и папа. Он думал, что справился с этим, принял свою судьбу и двигался дальше. Но здесь... с осязаемыми, невероятными свидетельствами их существования... Он сделал шаг вперед.

— Они похоронены на кладбище неподалеку, — сказал Северус, притягивая Гарри назад к себе. — Я верну тебя сюда, чтобы навестить их. Но в другой раз. Пойдем.  
Гарри неохотно отступил, почти с благоговением, и повернулся к Северусу. На его лице читались тоска и смятение.

Это было уже слишком для него, но Северус планировал еще одну остановку.

— Когда мы приземлимся, оставайся рядом со мной, — сказал он. — Нельзя, чтобы нас заметили. Мы будем там не больше секунды.

А потом они оказались перед высокими железными воротами, увенчанными крылатыми вепрями, и смотрели на освещенный лунным светом замок с высокими башнями и мерцающими окнами. Рядом с ним простиралось огромное озеро.

— Хогвартс, — прошептал Северус. — Нам опасно здесь находиться, даже под мантией-невидимкой, но мне нужно было, чтобы ты его увидел.

Увидел и почувствовал. Магия здесь была почти осязаема, она ощущалась даже в ветре, поднимавшимся с земли прямо перед ними.

— Вау, — тихо произнес Гарри. — Просто вау.

Северус не удержался и промедлил лишнюю секунду. Он провел в Хогвартсе большую часть своей жизни, и возможность увидеть его снова, по прошествии четырех лет, что-то всколыхнула внутри него.

Но потом он взял за руку все еще смотревшего на замок Гарри, и они исчезли, как шепот в ночи.

***

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Северус не дал Гарри времени, чтобы подумать, задать вопросы или хотя бы просто успокоиться.

— Ты должен встретиться еще кое с кем, — сказал он без паузы или преамбулы. — И еще многое предстоит объяснить.

Гарри зашел на кухню, открыл шкаф и вытащил бутылку виски. Показал Северусу стакан и после его кивка достал еще один. Сначала лед, потом алкоголь. Он передал Северусу его порцию и прислонился к столу. Сделал глоток и чуть скривился — видимо, ему нечасто приходилось пить чистый виски.

— С кем? — спросил Гарри, глядя на кубики льда.

— Доверенный друг. Профессор Хогвартса. Она очень хорошо знала твоих родителей. И сможет объяснить, что произошло в нашем мире с момента их смерти.

— А ты не можешь? — устало спросил Гарри.

— Могу, — признался Северус. — Но есть несколько сложных тем, и тебе нужно услышать другое мнение, не только мое.

Гарри сделал еще один глоток, на этот раз с большей легкостью, поставил стакан на стол и вышел в гостиную. Он остановился у камина, забрал с полки кошелек и ключи и взял костыль.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Завтра. На сегодня хватит. Мы идем в кино. Что ты смотрел последним?

— Смотрел? — слегка озадаченно спросил Северус.

Гарри уставился на его ошеломленное лицо.

— Вы не ходите в кино, да? — он почесал лоб и покачал головой. — Ладно, я терпел твой мир почти всю ночь. Ты можешь пару часов потерпеть мой.

Через несколько минут за ними закрылась дверь, оставив квартиру Гарри Поттера в магловском Лондоне совершенно тихой и спокойной.

Ненадолго.

***

Проснувшись следующим утром, Северус подумал, что все прошло довольно хорошо. Теперь нужно предупредить Минерву, прежде чем поставить лицом к лицу с якобы мертвым Спасителем волшебного мира.

Прошлой ночью он много узнал о Гарри Поттере и долго размышлял о нем, лежа в своей темной комнате на площади Гриммо и слушая скрипы и стоны старого дома.  
Гарри был независимым, непредвзятым и необъяснимо всепрощающим. Лишившись из-за Альбуса Дамблдора детства (а вернее, самой жизни) среди волшебников, он оставил дом своей завистливой тети, когда ему не было и восемнадцати, но по необъяснимой причине не захлопнул за собой дверь. С тех пор он сам заботился о себе, принимал собственные решения и строил жизнь как хотел. Получив травму, он изменил направление, но продолжал двигаться вперед.

Его слабость может стать его силой. Его желание познакомиться с семьей, узнать хоть какой-нибудь кусочек, пусть и маленький, о матери и отце. Увидеть их на фотографиях, услышать истории о них, стать свидетелем их жизни и смерти в Годриковой Лощине. Понять через их жизнь и жертву, кто он сам такой. В его жизни была дыра такого невероятного размера, что вчера он отбросил недоверие лишь ради того, чтобы заполнить ее рассказами незнакомца о волшебном мире, не более реальном для него, чем обычная сказка.

Северус без колебаний рассказывал о Лили и, говоря о ней после стольких лет, чувствовал освобождение. Он как будто сбросил оковы, только сам не понимал точно, какие именно. По дороге к кинотеатру он рассказал, как познакомился с ней в детстве на игровой площадке. Как узнал, что она тоже волшебница. Как первым поведал ей о магии. Как она поверила, потому что была ребенком и потому что это объясняло все странные вещи, которые она могла делать. Рассказал, каким прекрасным другом она была, какой красивой девушкой, самой доброй, самой бескорыстной.

— Она не очень похожа на тетю Петунию, — вздохнул тогда Гарри.

— Совсем не похожа, — ответил Северус. — Петуния всегда завидовала ее дару. Думаю, она была рада видеть, как ты растешь без магии.

Если бы все было по-другому, Северус не закончил бы вечер прощальным поцелуем у двери Гарри.

Гарри, очевидно, надеялся на большее. Он обнял его за шею, потянувшись за поцелуем, и Северус не смог удержаться от соблазна попробовать эти губы и провести пальцами по линии подбородка. Но когда Гарри повернулся, чтобы открыть дверь, он отступил, сказав, что уже поздно, и решительно проигнорировал выражение разочарования на его лице.

Наверху раздался шум — шаги, направлявшиеся к туалету в конце коридора.  
Нет, он не мог заводить отношения с Поттером, каким бы привлекательным и харизматичным тот ни был и как бы сам им ни интересовался. Крестный отец парня убьет его. Буквально. Решит, что Северус воспользовался его невинным крестником и вцепится ему в глотку. Или позволит своему волку сделать за него грязную работу. Он был лидером Ордена Феникса, но они все ополчатся на него, если он сделает хоть шаг в сторону Гарри Поттера. Как объяснить его поклонникам, что Мальчик, Который Выжил сам проявил инициативу? Выкрикнуть: «Но он первым поцеловал меня»?

Нет, к сожалению, ему придется отступить. Позволить попытать счастья какому-нибудь другому удачливому волшебнику. Нужно сохранять дистанцию — физическую, по крайней мере — и дать Гарри привыкнуть к волшебному миру. И если после этого тот придет к нему, уже зная, какой Северус в действительности ублюдок, никто не будет иметь права жаловаться.

Но, черт. Он чувствовал себя так хорошо, так правильно, когда держал Гарри в объятиях, аппарируя по острову и континенту. И неважно, насколько сложна его жизнь, и как малозначительно в эти времена звездное небо в безлунную ночь посреди нигде... стоять там, прижимая к себе Гарри Поттера… этого было почти достаточно, чтобы забыть о войне, и Волдеморте, и Ордене, и... обо всем.

Он неохотно перевернулся на бок и встал с кровати. Ему нужно найти Минерву и шокировать ее новостью, а потом отвезти к Гарри. Нельзя давать парню слишком много времени на раздумья.

***

Гарри сидел в том же кафе, где меньше недели назад познакомился с Северусом. Перед ним на керамическом блюдце лежала булочка с тыквенной начинкой, но он к ней еще не притрагивался. Зато успел выпить немало кофе. Он поставил чашку, когда Гермиона и Рон устроились на скамье напротив него. Оба выглядели слегка смущенными.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — чересчур радостно произнес Рон.

Гарри посмотрел на них, снова взял чашку и допил кофе.

— Покажите мне свои палочки, — тихо сказал он.

Гермиона и Рон переглянулись.

— Гарри, Северус рассказал тебе о Статуте Секретности? — спросила Гермиона еще тише, чем Гарри.

— Нет. Покажите.

Еще один обмен взглядами, затем Рон пожал плечами и расстегнул куртку. Палочка находилась в узком внутреннем кармане, из которого выглядывала дюйма на четыре. Гарри посмотрел на нее, тяжело дыша, кивнул и взглянул на Гермиону. Она вздохнула и покачала головой, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— У меня нет, Гарри. Я маглорожденная. Я... отдала ее.

Рон взял ее руку, переплетая их пальцы, и обнял за плечи. Коснувшись своей палочки, он что-то пробормотал, а потом заговорил тихим голосом:

— Министерство преследует маглорожденных. Если ты не можешь доказать, что хоть один из твоих родителей волшебник, тебе приходится отказываться от палочки и жить под чарами слежения. — Рон сжал руку жены. — Гермиона может использовать магию только в защищенных местах, например, в доме моей семьи. Там ее нельзя отследить — он под очень сильным Фиделиусом.

— По крайней мере, я могу пользоваться волшебными вещами, — добавила Гермиона.

Она поставила на стол свою сумочку, не больше женской косметички, открыла и пододвинула к Гарри. Он смог разглядеть внутри карманный словарь, расческу, мобильный телефон и как минимум четыре книги.

— Магическое пространство, — пробормотал Рон.

Гермиона закрыла сумочку и положила на сиденье рядом.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Гарри. — Что плохого в том, чтобы быть маглом? И что насчет Министерства? Какое оно вообще имеет к этому отношение?

— Маглорожденным, — поправил Рон. — Не маглом. Это новое министерство. Они пуристы крови.

— Министерство магии, Гарри, — пояснила Гермиона, увидев его замешательство.

— Есть Министерство магии? — переспросил Гарри. Рон и Гермиона кивнули. — Ваш рассказ напоминает Гитлера с евреями.

— Не настолько плохо, — прошептала Гермиона. — Они не пытались нас схватить и... и... — она снова прикусила губу. Гарри потянулся через стол и накрыл их сцепленные руки своими.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я... я не знал. — Он мог только представить, каково это, лишиться магии. Он, по крайней мере, не знал о ней и не мог тосковать о том, чего никогда не имел.

— Ты не мог знать, Гарри, — сказал Рон, — Это сложно. И Гермиона в порядке. Она держится, — он улыбнулся. — Итак, Снейп просветил тебя?

Гарри нахмурился.

— Да. Северус Стивенс просветил меня.

— Прости, Гарри. Он должен соблюдать осторожность…

Гарри оперся подбородком на сложенные руки и внимательно посмотрел на пару напротив.

— Сегодня утром я подумал: а вдруг мне все это приснилось? Это было так реально, но казалось невозможным. Как будто мое сердце верило, а мозг нет.

— С магией так и бывает, — с грустной улыбкой произнесла Гермиона.

— Ты привыкнешь, — сказал Рон. — Держу пари, в один прекрасный день ты удивишься тому, как вообще мог жить без нее, — он усмехнулся, но через секунду его лицо вытянулось, когда он понял, что сказал.

— Не совсем так, Рон, — тихо заметила Гермиона. — Множество людей обходятся без нее и прекрасно справляются.

— Но она часть нас, — возразил Рон. — Мы волшебники. И если ты не сможешь пользоваться магией в Норе или Штабе, то скорее всего сорвешься. Как я уже сказал, она часть нас, не так ли? Бьюсь об заклад, ты всегда чувствовал, что в твоей жизни чего-то не хватает, верно, Гарри?

— Только в прошлом, — отрешенно произнес Гарри. Он пододвинулся к краю скамьи, собираясь встать. — Мне нужно еще кофе.

— Я возьму, — предложил Рон. — Мне все-равно нужно что-нибудь заказать, и если ты к моему возвращению не примешься за эту булочку, мне придется ее забрать.

Гарри усмехнулся. Ему нравился Рон. Нравилось его дружелюбие, чувство юмора, а особенно нравилось наблюдать, как тот пререкается с Гермионой. Он уже знал, что желудок Рона был бездонной ямой, поэтому пододвинул блюдце ближе и взял булочку.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросила Гермиона после ухода Рона. — Я понимаю, что все это трудно принять. И сожалею, что не была откровенна с самого начала. Просто ты меня так поразил, понимаешь? Я не знала, что и думать.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — чуть поколебавшись, он спросил: — Почему... почему ты пошла с этим к Северусу? Он какая-то шишка в волшебном мире?

— О-о, — она уставилась на Гарри, пытаясь переварить его слова. Что Северус сказал ему, о чем умолчал?

— Что он рассказал тебе о себе? — спросила она с виноватой улыбкой.

— На самом деле немного. Что учился в Хогвартсе и преподавал там. Что знал мою маму с детских лет.

— Да? Этого я не знала, — задумчиво произнесла она и оглянулась на Рона, заказывающего кофе у стойки. — А что еще он рассказал?

— О моих родителях и о том, как я получил этот шрам, — Гарри приподнял челку. — А потом перенес меня во множество разных мест. Я был в шоке — мы вдруг оказались в центре Стоунхенджа. И на куполе Святого Павла!

— Да ладно! — Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась.

— Не смейся, — Гарри сам усмехнулся, вспоминая свое волнение. — Это все ново для меня. Мы даже перенеслись в Румынию, чтобы посмотреть на драконов, в маленький городок, где жили мои родители, а потом в Хогвартс.

— Хогвартс? — Гермиона резко вскинула голову. Огляделась и переспросила, понизив голос: — Он переместил тебя в Хогвартс?

— Ну, да. Прямо к воротам и лишь на несколько секунд. Мы были под каким-то плащом, он назвал его мантией-невидимкой, — Гарри рассмеялся, покачав головой. — Он сказал, что я должен это увидеть. Ты действительно ходила в школу в замке?

— О, не слишком романтизируй. В нем ужасные сквозняки и сто сорок две лестницы. А еще призраки и надоедливый полтергейст.

— Призраки? — он уставился на нее, не понимая, шутит она или нет.

Гермиона улыбнулась и взяла его за руку.

— Прости. Сначала трудно поверить. Мне было сложно в одиннадцать — не могу представить, что бы думала, окажись я на твоем месте. Но у нас все получится, верно?

Гарри кивнул. Гермиона казалось такой искренней.

— Итак, расскажи мне о Северусе, — сменил он тему. — Почему ты привела его ко мне? Почему именно его? Потому что он знал моих родителей?

Гермиона произнесла, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Ты договорился с ним о новой встрече? Уверена, у него еще есть что тебе рассказать.

Гарри положил булочку на блюдце.

— Он хочет сегодня вечером привести кого-то еще, кто сможет объяснить мне остальное.

— Да? Кого? — заинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Того, кто все еще преподает в Хогвартсе. По его словам, она знала моих родителей и сможет рассказать, что произошло в мире после их смерти.

— Значит, Макгонагалл.

Она — единственная женщина-профессор в Ордене и, учитывая ее бывшую должность декана Гриффиндора, понятно, почему выбор пал на нее. Но положение Минервы невероятно опасно. Сейчас она была директрисой, но лишь номинально, так как всем заправляли Волдеморт, Пожиратели Смерти и их сторонники из попечительского совета. За последние три года в школу не поступил ни один маглорожденный, и хотя полукровки все еще получали письма из Хогвартса, все ожидали, что вскоре этому наступит конец. Учебная программа также изменилась, пусть не сразу и негласно: переписали учебники по «Истории магии», а «Непростительные проклятия» теперь назывались «Проклятия крайней меры». Минерва была очень ценным шпионом, но за ней пристально следило Министерство. Она смогла уцелеть лишь благодаря тому, что скрупулезно выполняла свои обязанности в Хогвартсе и не выказывала никаких политических предпочтений. Если Северус решил рискнуть и познакомить ее с Гарри, эта встреча будет гораздо важнее, чем предполагала Гермиона.

— Макгонагалл? — спросил Гарри. — Он не упоминал ее имени.

— Она была деканом Гриффиндора, — пояснила Гермиона. — А твои родители были гриффиндорцами. Как я, Рон и вся его семья.

— Что такое Гриффиндор? — спросил Гарри, старательно проговаривая неизвестное слово.

— В Хогвартсе есть четыре факультета, — ответила Гермиона, решив, что эта информация вряд ли нарушит планы Северуса. — При поступлении учеников сортируют по факультетам согласно их способностям и интересам. Гриффиндорцы храбрые и упрямые, — она рассмеялась. — Короче говоря, ученики живут в общих спальнях с другими членами факультета и посещают с ними большинство занятий. У каждого факультета есть свой стол в Большом зале, а также цвета и команды. Принадлежность к факультету действительно очень важна. Полагаю, ты тоже был бы гриффиндорцем.

— Возможно, — Гарри пожал плечами. Конечно, ему интересно, как все могло бы быть, но он все равно уже никогда этого не узнает.

Рон вернулся с кофе и в течение следующих сорока пяти минут развлекал Гарри рассказами о своей семье. О близнецах, Фреде и Джордже, которые были на два года старше Рона, имели свой собственный магазин приколов и жили с одной девушкой.

— Это... — Гарри покачал головой. — Ты говоришь, все вместе?

— Да, — беззастенчиво ответил Рон. — По их словам, Анджелина слишком хороша для одного парня.

Гермиона пихнула его, и Гарри рассмеялся.

Рон рассказал о Билле, его жене Флер и их дочери Эсперанс, которой скоро исполнится год. О своей сестре Джинни, играющей в квиддич, и о брате Чарли, предпочитающим парней. О родителях и доме, в котором они жили недалеко от Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул.

О своем брате Перси, который умер два года назад.

— Дурацкий несчастный случай, — вот все, что он сказал.

Когда Гарри выказал опасение, что их могут подслушать, Гермиона рассказала о заклинании Муффлиато, которое наложил Рон.

— Его придумал Северус, — сказала она. — Он действительно гениален, Гарри, не обманись его вечно мрачным видом.

— Но может быть настоящей задницей, — добавил Рон. Гермиона толкнула его локтем, и он оскорбленно воскликнул: — Что? Действительно может! Ты ведь тоже его ненавидела, не так ли? Прежде чем мы узнали, что он на самом деле не был?..

Поймав предостерегающий взгляд Гермионы, Рон тут же замолчал. Гарри взял этот кусочек информации на заметку. Ему нравился Северус, и он не находил его неприятным или мрачным.

Направляясь домой, Гарри чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Рон и Гермиона были просто обычными людьми, не так ли? У них были семьи и работа, свои радости и беды. Их поведение не отличалось от поведения других людей, которых он знал, разве что они были чуть более подозрительными и сдержанными.

Однако, входя в квартиру, он осознал, что они почти ничего не рассказали ему о Северусе, кроме того, что считали его, вернее, раньше считали, неприятным. И несмотря на получение долгожданной информации о родителях, он поймал себя на том, что не меньше интересуется самим Северусом.

Вчера вечером тот ответил на поцелуй. Может, сначала неохотно, но потом заинтересованно. Определенно заинтересованно. Гарри понравилось, как тот его целовал, понравилось чувствовать прижатое к нему худое сильное тело.

Но затем Северус отступил, отказавшись от невербального предложения большего.  
Он держал дистанцию.

Но почему?

И почему, среди всех этих открытий и новых людей, с таким невероятным поворотом его жизни, он продолжал так много думать о Северусе Снейпе?

***

— Я рада, что ты выбрал мисс Грейнджер, а не Сириуса, — сказала Минерва, отряхиваясь от дымолетного порошка. Они стояли в найденной Северусом свободной квартире, расположенной в доме рядом с жилищем Гарри. — Она, по крайней мере, отнесется к моему телу с уважением.

— Это не твое тело, Минерва, — поправил Северус, который первым вышел из камина и сейчас смотрел через окно на улицу внизу, — а ее, измененное Оборотным зельем.

— Ладно. Минут через десять я появлюсь вместе с Поппи у Розмерты и пробуду там около двух часов. Сейчас субботний вечер, и обслуживание в «Трех метлах» будет медленнее, чем в будние дни. Ну, идем?

Северус отвернулся от окна и кивнул. Минерва разбиралась в магловской одежде намного лучше, чем большинство ведьм и волшебников ее возраста. На ней было простое черное офисное платье, на шее шелковый платок, волосы собраны в пучок, а на ногах соответствующие наряду черные туфли.

— Ты готова? Держишь себя в руках? Он очень похож на Джеймса, Минерва. Очень.

Она сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Готова, хотя ты и не дал мне времени прийти в себя. Не думаю, что поверила бы тебе, если бы твои слова не подтвердила мисс Грейнджер.

Они вышли из квартиры, спустились на улицу и как бы невзначай вошли в соседнее здание. Северус был крайне осторожен при выходах в Лондон. Он был «Нежелательным лицом номером один», возглавляя список разыскиваемых Министерством. Однако не многие волшебники понимали мир маглов так хорошо, как Северус, и пока он принимал соответствующие меры предосторожности, мог чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности.

Отчасти Северусу не хотелось этого разговора с Гарри. Парень только накануне получил огромный шок, а сейчас они скажут ему, что он ребенок Пророчества, которому суждено победить монстра, убившего его родителей.

Вчера он повстречался с прекрасным, невероятным миром магии.

А сегодня узнает, что этот мир под угрозой. Познакомится с подпольной группой шпионов и повстанцев.

Северус еще не понял, почему Альбус спрятал Гарри. Должна быть причина... У Альбуса всегда была причина.

***

— Еще чая, Северус. Мальчику нужно еще чая, — сидя на диване рядом с Гарри, Минерва передала его чашку сидевшему напротив Северусу.

— Он холодный, — чуть отстраненно произнес Гарри.

Минерва похлопала его по руке.

— Значит, Северус его разогреет, — забрав чашку обратно, она протянула ее Гарри. — И шоколад, Северус. Хорошо бы что-нибудь из Сладкого королевства.

— Мне прямо сейчас аппарировать за ним в Хогсмид? — не удержался от сарказма Северус. Минерва была суровой старой ведьмой, но когда дело доходило до одного из ее гриффиндорцев... или того, кто мог бы им стать…

— Мне не нужен шоколад, — сказал Гарри, обращаясь к Северусу. — Мне нужно что-то покрепче, чем чай.

Минерва немедленно взяла сумочку, достала декоративную серебряную флягу и вылила содержимое в одну из пустых чашек.

— Держи. Нужно было сказать раньше. Я бы тогда не пичкала тебя чаем.

— Ему нужен глоток успокаивающего, — сказал Северус, глядя на бледное лицо Гарри.

— Мне не нужно успокаивающего, — раздраженно огрызнулся тот.

— Зелье... — пробормотал Северус.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я в порядке. Я... мне нужно немного времени, вот и все, — за последний час он узнал, что безумец, который пытался его убить, умудрился выжить. Узнал, что по прошествии четырех лет Волдеморт возродился — или переродился — посредством одного древнего обряда, и что помог ему Питер Петтигрю, друг и предатель его родителей. Узнал, что Волдеморт и его приспешники, Пожиратели Смерти, захватили Министерство магии и теперь управляют Волшебной Британией.

Что Волдеморт обрел полную власть после того, как ученик Хогвартса убил Альбуса Дамблдора.

Что Северус Снейп теперь был лидером движения сопротивления, Ордена Феникса, цель которого, единственная цель — победить Волдеморта.

Узнал, что теперь запрещено произносить имя Темного Лорда.

Минерва рассказала Гарри о годах после смерти его родителей, о том, как Темный Лорд медленно возвращал себе власть и последователей. Рассказала, что никто не знал, как ему удалось обмануть смерть, когда его поразило собственное убивающее проклятие, но победа над смертью всегда была его основной целью. Она познакомила его с системой классификации чистокровных, полукровок и маглорожденных. Она говорила о Хогвартсе, о занятиях и четырех факультетах, об основателях и их замысле. Она рассказала о Министерстве магии и его различных отделах. Как они работали до Волдеморта и как работают сейчас.

Северус, откинувшись на спинку стула, наблюдал за потрясающей работой Минервы. Она выступала в своей лучшей роли рассказчика, и Гарри уже практически ел с ее рук. Если бы рассказывал Северус, у него бы не ушло столько времени, чтобы затронуть Пророчество, в его словах не было бы столько грустной романтики и ностальгии. И он бы точно не упомянул о чертовом летающем мотоцикле Сириуса.

— Летающий мотоцикл?— глаза Гарри широко распахнулись. Он думал, что это сон... просто яркий сон, один из тех, что снились ему время от времени на протяжении всей жизни.

— Это была его гордость и радость, — улыбнулась Минерва, ее взгляд затуманился, будто она окунулась в воспоминания. — Много лет назад Хагрид использовал его. В ту ужасную ночь, когда спас тебя из Годриковой Лощины.

— Хагрид, — повторил он, пробуя на языке незнакомое имя. Тот сон, который на самом деле не был просто сном. Он посмотрел на Минерву. — Хагрид великан?

— Полувеликан, — она прищурилась. — Ты помнишь его? — в ее голосе звучала надежда.

Северус усмехнулся.

— Как он может помнить Хагрида? — спросил он. — Он был совсем маленьким, когда его передали Дурслям.

— Нет, я помню. Мне постоянно снился огромный мужчина на летающем мотоцикле, — тихо сказал Гарри. Он встал и подошел к окну, выходящему на улицу. — Значит, это он забрал меня из дома родителей и привез к Дурслям?

Северус и Минерва переглянулись.

— Он работал на Альбуса, Гарри. И сделал так, как ему сказали. Хагрид хороший человек. Он тоже член Ордена. Если захочешь, сможешь с ним встретиться.

Гарри обернулся.

— Почему он отвез меня туда? — тихо спросил он. — А не к тем, кто... — кто бы действительно его хотел.

— Жертва твоей матери, Гарри, — ответила Минерва. — Она отдала жизнь, чтобы спасти тебя. До совершеннолетия ты был под защитой, если жил с ее кровным родственником и называл то место своим домом.

Гарри взглянул на Северуса. Тот кивнул. Гарри показалось, что он выглядел... неуютно. Будто испытывал боль.

— Что вы хотите от меня? — спросил Гарри, вновь поворачиваясь к окну.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты понял свое прошлое, Гарри. Стал частью волшебного мира. Принял свое наследие.

Голос Минервы был ровным, успокаивающим. Гарри смотрел в окно, желая поверить ей. Поверить, что это все. Просто предложение дружбы, сопричастности. Предложение вернуть свое прошлое, в котором ему было отказано, которого он никогда не знал.

Он взглянул на Северуса, который смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы. Похоже, Минерва рассказала не все. Было что-то еще, что так беспокоило Северуса.

— Расскажи ему про Пророчество, Минерва, — резко произнес тот. — В конце концов, именно по этой причине мы здесь.

— Пророчество? — Гарри резко поднял взгляд. — Что это?

— Ты знаешь, что такое пророчество? — спросил Северус.

— Разумеется, я знаю, что такое пророчество, хотя в моем мире мы их воспринимаем не очень серьезно, — ответил Гарри. — Но ты сказал «Пророчество». Очевидно, имея в виду что-то конкретное.

Минерва поджала губы и сердито посмотрела на Северуса.

— Мы в волшебном мире действительно воспринимаем пророчества серьезно, — начала она. — Слишком серьезно, если спросишь меня, — при этих словах она подошла и взяла его за руки. Гарри слегка отстранился, взглянул на Северуса и нахмурился, увидев его напряженную позу.

— Было произнесено Пророчество о том, кто может победить Темного Лорда, — продолжила Минерва. — Темный Лорд узнал о нем и решил, что речь идет о тебе, Гарри. Что тебе суждено его уничтожить. Именно поэтому он пытался убить тебя, когда ты был ребенком... поэтому убил твоих родителей, стоявших на его пути.

— Минерва... — начал было Северус, но резко замолчал. Гарри не следовало знать эту часть истории.

Недоверие на лице Гарри сменилось ошеломлением.

— И вы считаете, речь действительно идет обо мне? — Гарри обратился к Минерве, игнорируя Северуса. — Это я? Или он ошибся?

— Невозможно точно узнать, — сказал Северус, опережая ответ Минервы. — Ты был не единственным ребенком, подходящим под пророчество, но Темный Лорд из вас двоих выбрал тебя.

— А... другой? Почему это не может быть он?

— Невилл Лонгботтом, — грустно вздохнул Минерва. — Он уже не сможет, Гарри. Темный Лорд охотился за мистером Лонгботтом, чтобы исключить возможность малейшей ошибки. Невилла схватили незадолго до смерти директора Дамблдора. С тех пор о нем ничего неизвестно.

Пока Минерва говорила, Гарри смотрел на ее сжатые, слегка дрожавшие руки. Старые, морщинистые и испещренные венами, с тщательно ухоженными ногтями. Старые, но сильные. Он взглянул на ее лицо. Она сильно переживала потерю этого Невилла, но в глазах стояла решимость. Он повернулся к Северусу и наткнулся на его пристальный взгляд.

— Этот Невилл был волшебником? Умел пользоваться магией?

Северус посмотрел на Минерву.

— Магия может быть чем-то прекрасным, мистер Поттер. Воистину чудесным даром. Но хотя мистер Лонгботтом действительно был талантливым волшебником, его способности лежали совсем в других, мирных областях.

— Нам нужна твоя помощь, — к удивлению Гарри и Минервы произнес Северус. — Мы должны уничтожить Темного Лорда, прежде чем он наберет еще больше сил. Сейчас он вполне удовлетворен властью над волшебниками, но мы все знаем, что на этом он не остановится. В конце концов ему перестанет хватать отдельных убийств и пыток, и он применит магию против мира маглов.

Лицо Минервы окаменело.

— Темный Лорд благодаря своим способностям, силе и правильным политическим шагам способен захватить власть над всей Европой. И, возможно, пойти дальше.  
Гарри тяжело прислонился к стене рядом с окном. Он чувствовал себя чужим в своем собственном доме.

— Как я сказал этим утром Гермионе и Рону, эти ребята похожи на нацистов, а чтобы победить Гитлера, потребовалась целая мировая война. Неважно, что говорит Пророчество. Я всего-лишь один человек, — он подошел к дивану, сел и приподнял костыль. — К тому же, покалеченный, — он осторожно положил костыль на место и посмотрел на Северуса. Перевел взгляд на Минерву. — Послушайте, — он расстроенно вздохнул. — Я не волшебник. Я просто солдат-инвалид, пытающийся встать на ноги. Не думаю, что смогу вам помочь.

— О, но ты волшебник, — возразила Минерва. Она села рядом с Гарри и взяла его за руку. — И ты можешь помочь. Вопрос в том: стоит ли? — она выпустила его руку и накрыла ладонью травмированную ногу.

— Это не моя проблема, — сказал он, слегка отстраняясь. — Простите. Мне жаль, что ваша жизнь в таком дер... так плоха из-за всего этого. Наверное, вы думаете, что я должен уничтожить этого монстра, чтобы отомстить за родителей. Но я не такой человек, — он почти с отчаяньем посмотрел на Северуса. — Я всегда мечтал о них, хотел узнать как можно больше, найти тех, кто их знал. Так что, спасибо, правда. За то, что показал фотографии и рассказал о них.

— Я тоже знала их, Гарри, — произнесла Минерва. — Я семь лет была их деканом. Твой матери был двадцать один год, когда она погибла. Когда Темный Лорд убил ее, стоявшую между ним и тобой в колыбели. У нее были рыжие волосы и прекрасные зеленые глаза, так похожие на твои, Гарри.

— Это не сработает, — сказал он, однако его рука дрожала. Он сомкнул и разомкнул кулак. — Охота на него не вернет ее, — он посмотрел на Северуса. — И ты можешь утверждать, что я волшебник, но я не умею пользоваться магией. И вряд ли смогу кого-то победить с такой ногой.

— Гарри, твою ногу можно полностью вылечить, — вмешалась Минерва и внимательно посмотрела на Гарри. — Что касается магии — тебе понадобится палочка. В конце концов, независимо от того, какой выбор ты сделаешь, ты имеешь полное право получить ее и научиться пользоваться магией, с которой родился. Это дар, Гарри. Ты можешь пользоваться им как захочешь — во имя добра, зла, или просто так. У нас есть мастер палочек.

— А также хирург? — спросил Гарри.

— У нас есть эквивалент, — ответил Северус, наблюдая, как Гарри трет рукой бедро.

— Ну да, — Гарри бросил попытки успокоить ноющую ногу и откинул голову назад. — Кто еще у вас там есть? Джеймс Бонд?

Северус смерил его взглядом.

— Даже лучше. У нас есть твой крестный отец.

Глаза Минервы расширились. Северус твердо велел ей не поднимать тему Сириуса, не на ранних этапах переговоров.

Гарри замер и быстро перевел взгляд с Северуса на Минерву.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? У меня нет крестного отца.

— У тебя есть крестный отец. Ты его не знаешь, но, тем не менее, он есть. Думаю, он будет рад узнать, что сын его лучшего друга жив.

Гарри уставился на Северуса и покачал головой. Потом слегка улыбнулся.

— Итак, решили придержать козырь до самого конца? Скрыть новость о том, что у меня есть живая семья, пока не станет ясно, что я не согласен с вашей игрой?

— Игрой? — Северус наклонился вперед. — Это не игра, Гарри, — он встал, подошел к камину и провел пальцами по стоявшей на полке баночке для дымолетного порошка. Гарри смотрел на его спину, пока Минерва снова не положила руку ему на колено.

— Северус прав, Гарри, — сказала она. — У нас нет времени на игры. Нам нужна твоя помощь, и мы можем многое предложить взамен. Приходи в штаб, Гарри, познакомься с остальной частью Ордена, встреться с крестным. Я обещаю, что после этого ни Северус... ни мы ни о чем тебя не попросим, если ты будешь против. Ты сможешь бросить магию, нас, волшебный мир, если решишь, что так правильно.

— Он не может просто уйти, Минерва! — Северус резко развернулся, сжимая одной рукой край каминной полки.

— О, разумеется, может, — возразила Минерва, смерив его взглядом. — Но, думаю, нам нужно предоставить ему гораздо лучшие аргументы в пользу того, чтобы остаться. Подожди секунду, Гарри, — она взмахнула запястьем, и в ее ладонь скользнула палочка. Минерва махнула ею в сторону сумочки, и та подлетела к ней. Застежка расстегнулась, изнутри выплыли кусок пергамента, перо и бутылочка зеленых чернил. Минерва опустила перо в чернильницу, что-то быстро написала на пергаменте, потом дунула на него, замерла на секунду, рассматривая, и направила на него палочку. Внизу на пергаменте появилась паутина разноцветных линий. Она протянула его Гарри.  
— Прочитай вслух.

— Штаб-квартира ордена Феникса находится в доме номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо в Лондоне, — прочел он, нахмурившись, когда надпись исчезла, и чуть не уронил пергамент, увидев, что цветные линии поползли вверх.

— Это карта метро, — произнес он с благоговением.

— На самом деле очень полезная вещь, — учительским тоном заявила Минерва. Она коснулась пергамента палочкой, указав на остановку. — Вот здесь, третья остановка после смены линий. Поворачиваешь налево от выхода и идешь около двух минут.

— Эти линии двигаются! — сказал он.

— Конечно, они двигаются, — подтвердил Северус. — Как еще узнать, когда приходит следующий поезд?

— На платформах есть электронные табло, — заметил Гарри. Он улыбнулся Северусу и снова перевел взгляд на волшебную карту, удивляясь этому чуду, как маленький ребенок.

— В шесть часов в среду состоится собрание Ордена. Ты можешь прийти на ужин и остаться на встречу. Северус, ты попросишь Олливандера принести несколько палочек, чтобы подобрать для Гарри? — он кивнул, и она слегка улыбнулась. — А я приведу Поппи, чтобы вы оба смогли осмотреть его ногу. Сомневаюсь, что мы сможем привлечь специалиста по костям и тканям, учитывая нынешнюю атмосферу в Мунго…

— Специалист по костям и тканям? Мун... что?

— Больница святого Мунго. Волшебная больница здесь, в Лондоне. Ты, конечно, не слышал о ней, Гарри, — Минерва повернулась к Северусу. — Как думаешь, мы сможем попросить племянника Горация взглянуть на него? Он сейчас практикует в Праге, верно?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Северус. — Будь Гораций одним из нас, я бы без колебаний обратился к нему. Но единственные, и я повторю: единственные, кому можно доверить информацию о Гарри, это члены Ордена. Все они принесли клятву верности. Я могу доверять им, даже... — он посмотрел на Гарри. — Даже Сириусу Блэку.

— Твоему крестному отцу, — пояснила Минерва. — Они с Северусом не очень ладили в школе, но в последние годы сохраняют перемирие, — она вздохнула. — Гарри, Северус и Поппи смогут выяснить, что не так с твоей ногой, и вылечить ее. Поппи — колдомедик в Хогвартсе, прекрасно обученный целитель. Северус — мастер зелий. Вместе…

— Колдомедик? Целитель? Мастер зелий? — Гарри поднял руку и потер лоб. — Простите, — он выглядел очень усталым. — Мне придется многое выучить... даже перевыучить. У нас есть врачи, медсестры и химики. А это... это звучит как нечто из средневековья.

Северус и Минерва переглянулись.

— Волшебный мир меняется не такими темпами, как магловский, — сказал Северус. Он выглядел смущенным. — Наша известная история восходит ко времени Мерлина. Мы используем средневековую терминологию, потому что этого достаточно. Достижения в мире маглов часто основаны на технологии, а в нашем мире она отсутствует. У нас есть магия.

— Мы можем регенерировать кости, — добавила Минерва. — А также мышцы и нервы. Но не можем творить чудеса. Мы не способны восстановить потерянную конечность, но я уверена, что с помощью наших средств мы вылечим твою ногу.

— Вы могли бы вылечить рак, — взволнованно произнес Гарри. — СПИД. Рассеянный склероз. БАС. Вы могли бы помочь людям с болезнью Альцгеймера…

— Нет, — голос Северуса прозвучал непреклонно, но мягко. В нем слышалось сожаление. — Это работает только с волшебниками. В пациенте должна быть магия, иначе зелья и другие процедуры просто не сработают. Точно так же методы маглов обычно неэффективны для волшебников. Возможно, ты испытал это на себе. Аспирин не снижает лихорадку, антигистамины усугубляют аллергическую реакцию, а не облегчают. Может, у тебя были реакции на прививки…

— Я чуть не умер однажды, — сказал Гарри. — Мне ввели вакцину от ветряной оспы, когда я поступил на службу — раньше мне ее не делали. Я покрылся гнойными язвами и началась лихорадка, с которой три дня не могли справиться.

— Вид ветряной оспы, поражающей волшебников, называется драконьей, — тихо сказал Северус. — Но дело в том, что мы не можем излечить болезни, поражающие человечество. Мир маглов и без нас делает большие успехи. Мы можем позаботиться лишь о себе, Гарри, — и добавил, понизив голос: — Мы можем позаботиться о тебе.

— Что удерживает тебя в магловском мире? — спросила Минерва, внимательно изучая его. — Друзья? Учеба? Кто-то особенный?

Гарри нахмурился, качая головой.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил он и взглянул на Северуса. — Никого особенного. До вчерашнего дня я не думал, что у меня есть другие варианты, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Я хочу встретиться со своим крестным прежде, чем обещать что-то еще.

— Сириус живет в штаб-квартире, — сказала Минерва. — Можешь приехать пораньше в среду и остаться на собрание после встречи с ним.

— Я лучше встречусь с ним другом месте. В нейтральном. Кафе?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Северус.

— Почему нет? Что с ним не так? У него инфекционное заболевание? Ужасные манеры?

— Он беглый осужденный, — Северус должен был бы почувствовать легкое злорадство, произнося эту часть правды, но ощущал лишь усталость.

Гарри уставился на него.

— Ты шутишь, — он прищурился, смотря в глаза Северуса. — Нет, не шутишь. Мой крестный отец — беглый каторжник? — Он откинул голову назад и засмеялся, затем потер глаза под очками.

— Его ложно обвинили, — пояснила Минерва. — Гарри, его оклеветали. И когда несколько лет назад он сбежал, правительство маглов тоже получило ориентировки на него. В вашем Министерстве есть отдел, работающий с нашим... — она остановилась и покачала головой под недоверчивым взглядом Гарри. — Дело в том, что он не может появиться на публике без... маскировки... и для него это слишком опасно. Прости, Гарри, но единственный вариант — приехать на площадь Гриммо. Можешь придти в понедельник, — она подняла руку, когда Северус начал возражать. — Нет. Я знаю, что ты глава Ордена, Северус, но речь идет не об Ордене, а о молодом человеке и его крестном, которого он никогда не видел, лучшем друге его отца. Крестном, который, как и большинство жителей волшебного мира, считает Гарри Поттера мертвым. Думаю, мы можем позволить им личную встречу без присутствия всего Ордена.

— А я и не собирался впихивать Гарри в комнату посреди совещания и кричать: «Сюрприз!» — раздраженно проворчал Северус. Посмотрел на Минерву и вздохнул. — Ладно, ужин. В семь вечера. Прослежу, чтобы Кричер приготовил что-нибудь подходящее.

Гарри перевел взгляд с Минервы на Северуса.

— Кри... что?

***

— Магические перемещения можно отследить, этим занимается целый отдел, — сказал Рон, когда они шли к станции метро. — Поэтому мы никогда не аппарируем и не перемещаемся камином непосредственно в штаб-квартиру, если только уже не находимся в защищенном месте.

— Защищенном? — Гарри шел следом за Роном, с трудом поспевая. Тот оглянулся и замедлил ход.

— Под Фиделиусом, как и штаб-квартира, — объяснил Рон. Тридцать минут назад он пришел в квартиру Гарри в зеленом дождевике, толстовке с капюшоном, полностью скрывающим его рыжие волосы, и в темных очках. — У Фиделиуса, заклинания защиты, есть тайный Хранитель. Только он может раскрыть местоположение защищенного дома.

— Минерва, — понял Гарри. — Она сказала мне.

— Просто попробуй сказать кому-то еще, — предложил Рон. — Ты не сможешь. Попробуй на маме Гермионы или на ком-то в кафе.

Гарри сделал мысленную заметку проверить это. Магия была чем-то абсолютно безумным. Он никогда не сможет понять все ее пределы и ограничения.

— Итак. Мы едем на метро до квартиры моих братьев, — объяснил Рон. — Я их тайный Хранитель, так что ты сможешь туда попасть. А потом я доставлю тебя на площадь Гриммо.

Братья, о которых шла речь, были близнецами. Теми самыми, которое владели магазином приколов и жили с одной девушкой. Гарри и Рон остановились перед стеной в коридоре третьего этажа скромного жилого дома. Рон взял Гарри за руку и приложил ее к стене. Внезапно перед ними появилась дверь. Рон открыл ее, пробормотав несколько слов, смысл которых Гарри не смог уловить.

Гарри вошел вслед за ним в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Вот он, — сказал Рон трем людям, стоявшим между ними и камином на противоположной стороне комнаты. Он усмехнулся. — Гарри Поттер.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо кивнул Гарри.

— Мои братья Фред и Джордж, — Рон указал сначала на одного рыжеволосого мужчину, потом на второго — А это Анджелина Джонсон.

Все трое внимательно рассматривали Гарри. Он неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Парень, стоявший слева — Фред — произнес:

— Эм-м. А шрам? — его близнец быстро пихнул его локтем, а Рон покачал головой.

— Приятель, тебе придется отрезать челку. О нем все будут спрашивать.

Гарри нахмурился. Ему уже не раз приходилось это делать. Он отвел волосы со лба, открывая шрам в виде молнии, который на протяжении всей своей жизни пытался спрятать.

Фред сделал шаг вперед. Это те близнецы, о которых, смеясь, рассказывал Рон? Не признающие правил? Шутники? Они казались слишком серьезными. Гарри опустил руку, и волосы упали обратно на лоб.

— Дружище, — Фред внезапно налетел на него и сдавил в медвежьих объятиях. Гарри едва успел отреагировать, подняв руки и похлопав его по спине (интересно, все Уизли такие эмоциональные?), как его сгреб второй близнец. Фред чуть сместился, освобождая место для Анджелины, и теперь его сжимало три пары рук.

— Дайте ему вдохнуть! Дайте ему вдохнуть! — Рон оторвал братьев от помятого Гарри. 

Тот смущенно улыбнулся сияющей, но чуть ли не плачущей Анджелине.

— Я понимаю, что мы не знакомы, — сказала она. — Но я слышала о тебе всю свою жизнь. И ты считался мертвым, а теперь жив, понимаешь? Теперь все, все изменилось!

Джордж обнял ее.

— Ты бы пошел в Хогвартс одновременно с Роном. И тоже попал бы в Гриффиндор. Значит, ты почетный гриффиндорец, — он вытащил из кармана красно-золотой шарф и торжественно обернул вокруг шеи Гарри. Рон закатил глаза.

— Снейпу это не понравится, — сказал он.

— Кого заботит Снейп? — засмеялся Джордж и потянул за конец шарфа. — Мистеру Ворчуну придется смириться. Кроме того, Сириус будет в восторге.

— Почему Северусу это не понравится? — спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Рону.

— Гриффиндорские цвета, — пояснил тот. — Снейп был слизеринцем. Смертельные враги гриффиндорцев и все такое.

— Смертельные... враги?

— Прекрати, Рон, — сказала Анджелина, стягивая шарф с шеи Гарри. — Ему лучше идти под нейтральным флагом, — она улыбнулась Гарри, и тот не мог не ответить на эту улыбку. — Вражда факультетов была детским соперничеством, Гарри. Теперь мы все в одной команде, верно?

Они посмотрели на него. С такой... надеждой. Гарри взглянул на Рона и увидел на его лице то же выражение.

Он кивнул.

— Верно. Одна команда, — подтвердил он и поднял руку, когда они снова расплылись в улыбках, а Джордж вдобавок хлопнул его по спине. — Слушайте, я новичок в этом. И вряд ли окажусь достаточно хорош, но... ну, я хочу узнать больше. О моих родителях и магии.

— Что ж, мы будем ждать твоего возвращения, приготовив бутылку хорошего огневиски, — сказал Джордж. — После вечера с Сириусом и Снейпом оно тебе точно понадобится.

— Не обращай на него внимания, Гарри, — сказал Рон. — Идем, мы опаздываем, — он протянул ему руку.

Гарри подошел к нему, взял за руку и приготовился.

Они оказались на узкой ступеньке порога, и Гарри споткнулся, когда мир, казалось, заново трансформировался вокруг них. Рон сжал его локоть, помогая устоять на ногах, и провел через дверь в темный холл, пахнущий лимонным воском.

Внутри кто-то кричал.

— Мы слишком рано, — тихо сказал Рон.

— ...Ублюдок! Как давно ты знаешь?

— Сириус! Успокойся! Он сказал, что мальчик будет здесь в семь часов! Это почти…

— Предатели крови! Мерзавцы! Ублюдки гриффиндорских матерей! Мой сын, мой собственный сын, зло…

— Силенцио! — голос Северуса перекрыл все остальные. Женщина замолчала на середине слова. — Он уже в холле, слушает, как ты кричишь словно двухлетка, Блэк!

Сначала появился Северус. Гарри уставился на него, неуверенно улыбаясь. Тот был одет в... мантию. Она облегала торс и чуть расширялась на бедрах. Черного цвета, с длинным рядом пуговиц сверху, она напоминала рясу священника. Волосы Северуса были стянуты сзади, а на ногах виднелись черные сапоги, изготовленные из чего-то, напоминавшего змеиную кожу.

— Спасибо, мистер Уизли. Один из нас доставит его домой, — сказал Северус.

Рон кивнул.

— Удачи, приятель, — прошептал он и вышел за дверь. Через мгновение они услышали тихий хлопок аппарации.

— Ты только что ему рассказал? — спросил Гарри, понизив голос и смущенно глядя на Северуса.

— Он бы был невыносим, если бы узнал раньше, — ответил тот. — И захотел бы покинуть дом, чтобы найти тебя, тем самым подвергнув себя и весь Орден опас…

— Гарри?

Из-за спины Северуса появился мужчина. На нем была старомодная и слишком большая домашняя кофта. Волосы были такими же длинными как у Северуса, а на лице росли пышные усы. Он остановился рядом с Северусом и уставился на Гарри.

— Гарри Поттер, познакомься с Сириусом Блэком. Твоим крестным, — сухо произнес Северус.

Гарри и Сириус застыли.

— Ужин через тридцать минут. Потратьте это на время на знакомство, — Северус отступил на несколько шагов, поймал взгляд Гарри и добавил, полностью игнорируя Сириуса: — Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, Гарри, просто позови меня, — он выделил голосом его имя, будто заявляя, что имеет на это особые права.

Северус повернулся и скрылся в коридоре, молча пройдя мимо еще одного мужчины. Тот, высокий и долговязый, был одет так же как крестный, но если Сириус казался жестким и взрывоопасным, этот человек — спокойным и слегка поблекшим.

— Я не могу поверить... Джеймс. Ты выглядишь прямо как твой отец, Гарри, — Сириус положил руки ему на плечи и сжал, глядя на него темными, отчаянными глазами.

— У него глаза матери, Сириус. Глаза Лили, — второй человек встал рядом с ним.

— Нам очень жаль, Гарри. Мы не знали...до сих пор. Альбус, черт возьми. Почему он это сделал? Ты жив! Посмотри на него, Ремус! Вылитый Джеймс!

Гарри усмехнулся. Ему внезапно пришло в голову, что они не попросили показать шрам. Они уже считали его Гарри Поттером, и были счастливы видеть его не из-за какого-то пророчества, а потому, что он был сыном их друга.

— Мне кажется, он немой, — громко прошептал Сириус Ремусу.

— Не немой. Ошеломленный, — поправил Гарри. — Слишком много навалилось. Чей это дом? — спросил он, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Он чувствовал себя неловко, несмотря на излучаемую Сириусом непринужденность.

— Что? Снейп не сказал тебе? — Сириус ухмыльнулся. Улыбка была наполовину мальчишеской, наполовину маниакальной. — Мой, я здесь вырос. Это крики моей матери ты слышал несколько минут назад. На ее портрете чары вечного приклеивания. Мы так и не смогли снять его со стены. Я бы хотел прибить ее на лестнице рядом с теми домашними эльфами, правда…

— Сириус…

— ...но уже слишком поздно ее обезглавливать, ведь она умерла десять лет назад, когда я еще был в Азкабане.

— Сириус! — рявкнул Ремус. Он осторожно убрал его руки с плеч Гарри. — Ты слишком много болтаешь. Сомневаюсь, что Гарри знает о семейной традиции Блэков в отношении домашних эльфов, — он протянул руку Гарри. — Ремус Люпин, еще один хороший друг твоих родителей. Рад с тобой познакомиться.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Ремус опустил ладонь на плечо Сириуса.

— Почему бы нам не пройти на несколько минут в гостиную, пока Северус не позовет на ужин? — он кивнул в сторону длинной лестницы, но вдруг замер и встревоженно посмотрел на Гарри, который чуть покачнулся, тяжелее опираясь на костыль. Сириус тоже смущенно глянул на его больную ногу.

— Ты справишься с лестницей, Гарри? — спросил Ремус.

Гарри поднял взгляд на ступеньки и пожал плечами.

— Конечно. Просто займет немного больше времени, вот и все.

— Хорошо, тогда я поднимусь и разожгу огонь. Жду вас там.

Ремус поспешил вверх по лестнице, а Сириус неуверенно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Так было всегда? — нерешительно спросил он.

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него, но потом понял, что тот спрашивает о травме.

— Нога? Нет, не всегда. Год или около того. Несчастный случай на службе, — Гарри подошел к лестнице и начал подниматься. Здоровая нога, больная. Восстановить равновесие. Еще раз. Сириус следовал за ним, отставая на несколько шагов.

— Знаешь, мы можем ее вылечить. Скорее всего. Совсем немного магии. Тебе не обязательно с этим жить, — серьезно произнес он, медленно поднимаясь вслед за Гарри.

— Знаю. Мне уже говорили, — Гарри остановился на полпути, слегка запыхавшись, и с улыбкой посмотрел на крестного. — Не могу сказать, что не заинтересован. Сейчас практически любое движение занимает слишком много времени. Сама нога довольно крепкая, все дело в боли, — он перевел дыхание, настраивая себя на продолжение, и начал покорять второй пролет. Он поднялся на четыре ступеньки, когда вдруг заметил ряд голов домашних эльфов.

Это было неизбежно — незнакомый темный дом, крутая лестница, и он никогда прежде не видел домового эльфа, живого или мертвого, полностью или частично. Сушеные головы неизвестных существ выбили его из колеи. Он оступился, потерял равновесие, упал на Сириуса, который тоже не удержался на ногах, и они вместе свалились на лестничную площадку.

Гарри привык падать. Ну, в последнее время такого почти не случалось, но в первые месяцы после больницы, когда он только учился жить со своей травмой, это происходило постоянно. Он научился правильно падать и, самое главное, подниматься вновь на ноги.

Но он никогда раньше не падал на кого-то другого, того, кто к этому не привык. Его костыль улетел назад и — пока они с Сириусом барахтались, пытаясь распутать конечности и встать — вместо того, чтобы изящно соскользнуть вниз, загрохотал, кувыркаясь по ступенькам. 

Сириус вскочил на ноги. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, пристыженным и слегка раздраженным. Гарри сел, пытаясь отдышаться. Он, казалось, не замечал ни крика сверху (Ремус выбежал на шум), ни руки Сириуса на своем плече.

Однако он заметил темную фигуру у основания лестницы и услышал приближающиеся шаги. Через мгновение ему протянули костыль, который он благодарностью взял. Стоя прямо перед ним, Северус наблюдал, как он с помощью костыля поднимается на ноги. Гарри сразу понял, что не сможет самостоятельно преодолеть лестницу — нога совершенно не держала.

— Ты в порядке? — Сириус с надеждой посмотрел на него.

— Нет. Нога... — он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Сириус, не мог бы ты принести в гостиную укрепляющее и болеутоляющее зелья? — тихо попросил Северус. Сириус сжал плечо Гарри и, пройдя мимо Северуса, скрылся внизу.

— Ну и дела, — беспечно произнес Ремус, обращаясь к Северусу. — Гарри, мне очень жаль. Кричер постоянно полирует эту лестницу. Мы все привыкли…

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, дело не в этом. Я просто... — он взглянул на головы эльфов. — Удивился. И оступился.

— Ремус, принеси подушки из одной из спален. Я подожду, пока Гарри не переведет дыхание, а потом аппарирую его.

— Конечно, — Ремус тоже сжал плечо Гарри, повернулся и поспешил наверх.

— Это подавляет, — произнес Северус.

Утверждение, а не вопрос. Он не пытался еще ближе подойти к Гарри и лишь смотрел как тот морщится, пробуя наступить на больную ногу. Наконец наверху появился Ремус с подушками. Северус приблизился к Гарри и вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку, как делал Рон, обнял его.

Хорошо, что он поступил именно так — как только они приземлились, нога Гарри подогнулась. Северус удержал его и опустил на диван. Ремус тут же довольно ловко (видимо, не в первый раз) подложил ему под спину подушки и протянул стакан воды.

— После зелий она тебе понадобится, — сказал он, садясь в кресло напротив.

— Я попрошу Кричера накрыть ужин здесь, — сказал Северус. Критически оглядев ноги Гарри, он нахмурился и положил подушку между спинкой дивана и его бедром. Потом, не спрашивая разрешения, стянул с него обувь. Подушка оказалась просто в идеальном месте, и Гарри с благодарностью улыбнулся.

— После этого ты почувствуешь себя еще лучше, — сказал Северус, протягивая стеклянный флакон, который подошедший Сириус только что вложил ему в руку. Гарри внимательно изучил зеленую жидкость. Она не была похожа ни на одно знакомое ему лекарство, даже на тот ужасный сироп от кашля, которым постоянно пичкала его тетя — ей нравился его сильный снотворный эффект. Сироп был липким и вязким, а эта жидкость больше напоминала апельсиновый сок. Зеленый апельсиновый сок.

— Гарри? — Северус опустил руку ему на плечо. Очнувшись от воспоминаний, Гарри посмотрел на него. — Выпей. Оно облегчит боль.

— Северус сам его приготовил, — заверил его Ремус. — Он один из лучших мастеров зелий в Европе.

— И кому как не Ремусу знать об... — начал было говорить Сириус, но тут же замолчал.

— Он готовит прекрасное антипохмельное, — сказал Ремус, хмуро глядя на Сириуса.  
Гарри, наконец, поднес флакон ко рту, закрыл глаза и глотнул.

— Просто прелесть, — пробормотал он, с трудом допивая. Он выпил большую часть воды, принесенной Ремусом, и в знак благодарности отсалютовал стаканом. — Спасибо. Действительно пригодилась.

Зелье подействовало почти мгновенно, согрев все тело и заставив расслабиться, так что он без возражений взял второй флакон. Северус ушел, чтобы распорядиться об ужине, а Сириус и Ремус устроились вдвоем в большом кресле. Оба выглядели обеспокоенными. Гарри сел поудобнее, прочистил горло и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Простите. Не хотел быть обузой, — он взглянул на пустые флаконы. — Прекрасная штука... я мог бы привыкнуть к такой магии.

— Зелья Северуса всегда помогают, — сказал Ремус со странной улыбкой.

— А еще у нас есть зелье трезвости, — сообщил Сириус. — И, конечно, антипохмельное, если забудешь принять первое. Действует за тридцать секунд.

— Полезная штука, — улыбнулся Гарри.

— Итак, по словам Северуса, ты учишься в университете. Что изучаешь? — спокойный голос Ремуса прервал наступившее неловкое молчание.

— Медицину, — оживившись, быстро ответил Гарри. — Я даже не подозревал, что она меня заинтересует, пока не получил травму и не провел столько времени в окружении врачей.

— У нас в волшебном мире своя медицина, — сказал Ремус, кивая на пустые флаконы. — До того, как нынешнее Министерство положило этому конец, у нас были специалисты, объединяющие достижения волшебного и магловского миров.

Гарри нахмурился. Еще одно упоминание о нынешнем Министерстве.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Например, Фред и Джордж Уизли, — сказал Сириус. — У них есть магазин приколов. Ну, вернее, был.

— Да, Рон рассказывал. Я познакомился с ними как раз перед приходом сюда. Мы аппарировали из их квартиры.

— Сейчас они принимают заказы лишь через сов, — сказал Ремус. — Министерство закрыло магазин, потому что они, помимо всего прочего, продавали магловские изделия. А еще торговали с маглами. По почте.

Рон уже рассказал ему о совах, поэтому Гарри знал, что они используются в качестве почтальонов.

— Ты говорил, что служил в армии? — внезапно спросил Сириус.

— В ВВС, — ответил Гарри, с радостью возвращаясь на знакомую территорию. — Я слишком плохо вижу, чтобы стать пилотом, но люблю летать, так что учился на техника.

— Летать? — Сириус поддался вперед. — Тебе нравится летать?

— Да. Конечно, до поступления на службу я никогда не пробовал, но знал, что мне понравится. Я все время мечтал о небе, — он улыбнулся. В полетах не было ничего, что бы ему не нравилось. — Некоторые не выдерживали, но я хорошо справлялся и получил место техника на борту.

— У меня есть летающий мотоцикл! — воскликнул Сириус. Его взгляд горел, как у мальчишки. — Сделан на заказ. Можем полетать на нем. И я достану тебе метлу. Сложись все иначе, именно ее я бы подарил тебе в детстве. «Молнию», верно, Ремус? — он опустил руку на бедро Ремуса и взволнованно сжал. Тот не обратил внимания, но Гарри заметил.

— Метла будет прекрасным подарком крестнику, Сириус. Даже такой взрослый парень, как Гарри, по достоинству оценит «Молнию».

— И я не прочь попробовать этот мотоцикл, — добавил Гарри, все еще глядя на руку Сириуса. Он не упомянул, что Минерва уже о нем рассказывала. Гарри прочистил горло. — Слушайте, вы двое?.. — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. Сириус недоуменно посмотрел на него, а потом проследил за его взглядом и тут же отдернул руку.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я просто был взволнован, — он откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепив руки за шеей и скрестив ноги.

— О-о, — недоверчиво протянул Гарри. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, затем поднял взгляд, нерешительно глядя на Сириуса. — У вас проблемы с однополыми отношениями? 

Сириус приоткрыл рот и покосился на Ремуса. Было очевидно, что он не знал, как реагировать, и не мог интерпретировать выражение лица Гарри. Он вздохнул.

— Нет. Совсем нет, Гарри.

Тот кивнул.

— Хорошо. Потому что я не по девушкам. Просто хочу прояснить сразу, — Гарри окинул их внимательным взглядом. Он был прав, он знал, что был прав насчет них. — Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы смириться с этим. Не хочу вновь начинать эти американские горки, — он посмотрел в глаза Сириусу.

Сириус первым отвел взгляд. Потом опустил голову на руки и рассмеялся.

— Я не могу в это поверить. Мы были вместе годы... годы!.. а мой крестник раскрыл нас за тридцать минут!

Обеспокоенный взгляд Гарри сменился улыбкой.

— Серьезно? Никто не знал? И, честно говоря, это не моя заслуга. Ты сам раскрыл вас. О чем ты думал, хватая его за бедро, как за трость?

— Девочки нам тоже нравятся, — сообщил Сириус, понизив голос. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал?..

Ремус толкнул его локтем.

— Ну что?

— Ты только что познакомился с ним, Сириус. Крестник или нет, гей или нет, сын Джеймса и Лили или нет, ты не будешь поднимать в разговоре тему тройничков!

— Вы двое пререкаетесь как пара, знаете ли, — заметил Гарри. — Уверены, что никто не знает? — судя по лукавой улыбке, он просто поддразнивал. Сириус слегка расслабился.

— Всех занимают гораздо более важные проблемы, — сказал Ремус. — И мы живем здесь так долго, что воспринимаемся практически частью дома. Плюс, Сириус постоянно флиртует с дамами. Не думаю, что остальные задумываются, чем мы занимается после их ухода.

— Даже Северус? — спросил Гарри.

— Снейп? — воскликнул Сириус и покачал головой, смеясь. — Северус не... я имею в виду, он бы не…

— Северус очень скрытный человек, — перебил его Ремус. — Но, да, уверен, он знает.

— Значит, никто из вас не встречался с ним? — спросил Гарри.

Оба замерли, уставившись на него. Ремус выглядел удивленным и задумчивым, но Сириуса это предположение явно позабавило. 

— Со Снейпом? Ну ты даешь, Гарри!

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, перед с ним с громким хлопком появилось маленькое существо, державшее в руках наполненный поднос. Существо щелкнуло длинными пальцами, и перед диваном появился стол, накрытый зеленой льняной скатертью. На нем стояли серебряные канделябры с зажженными свечами.

— Хозяин Принц велел накрыть в гостиной хозяйки, — протянуло существо, обходя стол и щелкая пальцами с каждой стороны — там тут же материализовались вычурные деревянные стулья с высокими спинками. — Осквернить гостиную хозяйки, в которой Предатель крови и мерзкое создание сидят так близко друг к другу на ее кресле, — пробормотало оно достаточно громко, чтобы они смогли услышать.

— Закройся, Кричер, — прорычал Сириус.

— Кричер, хватит. Подай еду и иди занимайся своими делами.

Существо поклонилось стоявшему в дверях Северусу, который держал в руке хрустальный бокал, наполовину заполненный красным вином.

— Да, хозяин Принц. Кричер здесь, чтобы служить вам. Кричер будет исполнять ваши приказы.

Голос Кричера был преисполнен мрачности и скорби. Он выпрямился, вновь щелкнул пальцами и исчез с очередным хлопком, когда на столе появился ужин.

— Черт, Снейп, вообще-то это мой эльф! — возмутился Сириус.

— Эльф? Это было эльфом? — удивился Гарри.

— Домашний эльф, — объяснил Северус. Он проигнорировал Сириуса и поставил бокал на стол. — Кричер прожил здесь всю свою долгую жизнь. И, хотя технически он эльф Блэков, Кричер подчиняется Хозяину дома, которым считает меня.

— Принц, ага, как же, — пробормотал Сириус. — Ты Снейп, а не Принц. Как он обходит вниманием тот факт, что ты полукровка... это выше моего понимания.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но Северус прервал его:

— Я отвечу на твои вопросы во время ужина. Уверен, у тебя их много. Ты сможешь сесть за стол? Я поговорил по камину с Поппи, и она согласилась приехать после ужина, чтобы осмотреть ногу.

— Я могу сидеть, — ответил Гарри. — Не знаю, что было в том зелье, но оно подействовало как по волшебству.

— И, поскольку Снейп не стал объяснять, — сказал Сириус, — Поппи — колдомедик, причем отличный.

— По правде говоря, Минерва рассказывала о ней, — произнес Гарри, со стоном пересаживаясь на стул, который Северус поставил рядом с диваном. — Она и Северус уже рассказали о вашей группе здесь и о том, что происходит в вашем мире, — он позволил Северусу пододвинуть свой стул к столу и помочь ему устроить ногу на пуфике. — И я знаю о Пророчестве. Почему всем известно мое имя.

Сириус, прожигая Северуса недовольным взглядом, сел напротив Гарри. Ремус устроился рядом.

— Я бы предпочел не обсуждать это сейчас, — сказал Сириус. Он поднял бокал и протянул вперед, к центру стола. — За моего крестника, — провозгласил он, кивая остальным. — Живого и здорового, — по мере произнесения тоста в его голосе все отчетливее слышалось волнение. — Наверстаем потерянные годы.

Гарри поднял свой бокал. Остальные тоже присоединились к тосту, однако Северус при этом не сводил взгляда с Сириуса.

— Потерянные годы, — повторил Гарри. — Я бы пришел раньше, но не знал, что я мертв.

***

Поппи Помфри сидела на стуле перед столом Северуса.

— Ты утверждаешь, — сказала она, прищурившись глядя на него — что пациент, которого я должна осмотреть — Гарри Поттер?

Северус рассмеялся бы, если бы уже не проходил через это с Минервой, Блэком и Люпином.

— Да, — он убрал за ухо длинную прядь волос и нетерпеливо пробарабанил пальцами по столу. — У тебя есть причина не верить мне? Я уже скармливал тебе нелепую ложь? Шутил над тобой?

— Но Альбус... сам Альбус сказал мне, — она посмотрела на картину за спиной Северуса. Висевший на стене портрет Альбуса не шевелился. После его смерти Волдеморт каким-то образом зачаровал Хогвартс, заключив его портреты в ловушку, и теперь они не могли посещать картины в других местах волшебного мира. Портрет Альбуса оказался заперт в замке.

— Альбус солгал, — Поппи оскорбленно вскинулась, но под взглядом Северуса тут же успокоилась. — И солгал не просто так. Я еще не знаю, почему, однако подозреваю, что он каким-то образом пытался защитить мальчика. Мне нужно будет проникнуть в Хогвартс и поговорить с ним.

— Северус! Ты не можешь так рисковать! Пусть Минерва попытается. У нее больше шансов попасть в кабинет, и ей проще будет выкрутиться, если поймают.

— Меня не поймают, и я не буду зря рисковать, — возразил он. — Итак, Гарри Поттер сейчас в гостиной вместе со своим крестным и Люпином. Полтора часа назад я дал ему зелье третьего класса. Он поужинал, выпил вина, и в настоящее время рассматривает свадебный альбом своих родителей. И хотя сейчас он наверняка будет в наиболее восприимчивом настроении, пожалуйста, помни, что у него мировоззрение магла.

— Гарри Поттер,— пробормотала она, недоверчиво покачав головой. — Вообразить не могу, что ребенок, сын Лили и Джеймса, рос без магии.

Северус не ответил. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы представить жизнь Гарри Поттера без магии, с Дурслями.

— Как много ты ему рассказал? — спросила Поппи, когда они оба встали.

— На самом деле, немало. Но он все равно пока не понимает своей значимости.  
А хотелось бы, чтобы понимал лучше.

Поппи спустилась вслед за ним в гостиную. Северус остановился в дверном проеме, и Гарри тут же поднял на него взгляд, устало улыбаясь. Он сидел на диване между Сириусом и Ремусом, устроив ногу на пуфике. Стола перед ними уже не было.

— Похоже, карательный отряд прибыл, — сказал Сириус, вставая и подходя к Поппи. — Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня.

— Я прекрасно выгляжу при каждой нашей встрече, если, конечно, верить твоим словам, — ответила она, целуя его в щеку. — Ремус, хорошо выглядишь.

Тот тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Я украду его на минуту, — сказал он, беря Сириуса за руку и выводя из комнаты.

— Зовите, если что-нибудь понадобится, — сказал Сириус, оборачиваясь в дверях.

— Все будет хорошо, — заверил Северус и закрыл дверь. Прислонившись к ней, он взглянул на Гарри. — Поппи Помфри, Гарри, — сказал он, указывая на колдомедика.  
Гарри посмотрел на женщину. Как и Северус, она носила мантию. Ее волосы были покрыты старомодным платом, из-за чего она напоминала персонажа старых военных фильмов. Не теряя времени, она тут же взяла дело в свои руки:

— Мистер Поттер. Я пропущу все любезности — уверена, вы уже устали от бурных восторгов. Скажу лишь, что тоже потрясена и рада видеть вас здесь сегодня вечером. Теперь давайте осмотрим вашу ногу. Северус, поможешь ему с брюками?

Северус уже убрал альбом с колен Гарри.

— Как я уже говорил, травма получена в результате автокатастрофы. Прошло чуть больше года. Пару часов назад Гарри упал на лестнице, но падение было смягчено дурной головой его крестного.

— Северус! Веди себя прилично! — Поппи чуть отступила, когда Гарри начал расстегивать пуговицу и молнию. Северус помог ему спустить брюки и отбросил их на кресло.

Для Гарри это была обычная процедура. Его обследовали десятки раз, хотя раньше он никогда при этом не лежал на диване. Он привык к людям, осматривающим его шрамы, щупающим бедро и изучающим непослушную ногу.

Однако действия Поппи Помфри значительно отличались от привычных.

Вначале она использовала только свою палочку, проводя ею вдоль изогнутого шрама на бедре и слегка вдавливая в плоть. Потом прикоснулась кончиком к тазовой кости, именно в том месте, где боль была сильнее всего. Сидевший в кресле Северус внимательно наблюдал за ней.

— Когда именно это случилось, дорогой? — наконец спросила она, нахмурившись и постукивая палочкой по своей ноге.

— В марте прошлого года.

Она вновь коснулась самого длинного шрама.

— А это? Что они сделали?

— Восстановили бедро. Теперь у меня там немало металла. — Гарри взглянул на Северуса, но глаза того были прикованы к его ноге.

— Как насчет вот этого места? — она слегка нажала палочкой на второй шрам.

— Удалили рубцовую ткань, — ответил Гарри, все еще глядя на Северуса. — Это слегка уменьшило боль.

Поппи снова нахмурилась.

— Мы можем ее вылечить. Мне нужно будет провести более детальное сканирование и, возможно, пригласить специалиста, но кость мы полностью восстановим. А с атрофией мышц поможет физиотерапия. Через несколько дней ты сможешь ходить даже без трости, — она посмотрела на Северуса. — Однако, есть еще ко…

— Что именно ты имел в виду, говоря о металле? — спросил Северус. Он пододвинул кресло поближе и провел пальцами по шраму. Несмотря на сниженную чувствительность в том месте, Гарри пришлось прикрыть глаза, подавляя легкое возбуждение.

— У меня дома есть рентгеновские снимки. Они использовали металлический штырь и несколько винтов, — он пожал плечами. — Обычная практика, — и недоуменно посмотрел на Северуса. — Что такое?

— Их нужно убрать, — сказал Северус. — Полностью. Мы не сможем вырастить кость вокруг них.

— Нам нужен хирург, Северус, — Поппи поджала губы. — Кто-то, кому мы можем доверять, кто сохранит тайну…

— Подождите, — Гарри с трудом сел, ухватившись за руку Северуса. — Я уже перенес несколько болезненных операций, во время которых их вставляли внутрь. Они скрепляют мою ногу. Вы не можете просто так их вытащить!

— Одно из главных преимуществ волшебной медицины над магловской — возможность восстановления костей и тканей, — объяснил Северус. Он сжал руку Гарри и тут же отпустил, чтобы не привлекать внимания Поппи. Протянул ему брюки и помог натянуть на больную ногу. — Мы можем восстанавливать кости, мышцы, кожу и даже некоторые органы. Мы можем регенерировать твою кость и мышцы вокруг нее. Мы как будто дадим тебе новое бедро, Гарри, без инвазивной хирургии.

— Больше не будет боли, — мягко сказала Поппи. — Мышцы снова обретут силу. Ты сможешь ходить, не хромая. Тебе не понадобится костыль.

Гарри бессознательно потер ногу, затем посмотрел на Поппи.

— Каковы риски? — спросил он, успокоившись. — И процент успеха?

Поппи выглядела озадаченной.

— Процент успеха? Что ты имеешь в виду?

Теперь смешался Гарри.

— Какова вероятность того, что процедура будет успешной? Пятьдесят процентов? Тридцать три?

— Разумеется, сто процентов, — ответила Поппи, бросив недоуменный взгляд на Северуса. — Главное, убрать лишнее. Зелья нельзя использовать при наличии штыря, иначе инородный материал может слиться с новой костью... — она поежилась.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Что ж, стоит попробовать, — он чуть сдвинулся, удобнее устраивая ногу.

— Стоит попробовать? А зачем отказываться, если мы только что сказали, что процедура гарантирует безболезненное будущее без хроматы и костыля?

— Потому что кто-то должен удалить имплант. Значит, нужна больница, что означает заполнение новых документов, а вы ведь хотите сохранить мое появление в тайне, — он покачал головой. — И я не думаю, что смогу убедить моего хирурга удалить то, на что она потратила так много времени.

Северус наклонился вперед, положив руку на колено Гарри. Он был раздражен, причем в основном из-за собственных действий. Они продвигались слишком быстро, давя на Гарри.

— Я признаю, что это неожиданное осложнение, и прошу прощения. Я не понимал, что у тебя были такие серьезные операции. В волшебном мире инвазивная хирургия гораздо менее распространена. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем, — он встал. — Поппи, может, ты объяснишь Гарри процесс восстановления. Гарри, если после ее рассказа ты захочешь пойти на это, я найду квалифицированного хирурга, которому мы сможем доверить твою тайну.

Гарри нахмурился, но перевел взгляд на севшую рядом с ним Поппи. Северус выскользнул за дверь, а Поппи начала объяснять, как работают вместе Костерост и другие зелья, сколько времени займет процедура и насколько больно ему будет. На него обрушили вал информации о процессе регенерации костей, но его больше волновало, куда ушел Северус и где он собирался найти хирурга, который смог бы удалить имплант. В гостиную вошел Сириус, сел в освободившееся кресло и положил руку на колено Гарри, невольно подражая Северусу.

Однако прикосновение Сириуса чувствовалось совсем иначе — ощущение уюта, а не обещания.

— Можешь приехать в эти выходные и переночевать здесь. У нас много места. Таким образом Поппи сможет присмотреть за тобой, пока они... — он замолчал, взглянув на лица Гарри и Поппи. — Что? Что происходит? — он прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на Поппи. — Ты можешь помочь ему, верно? Исправить эту маленькую неприятность? Ведь это легко, с Костеростом... — он снова замолчал.

— Мое бедро держится на стальном штыре и винтах, — объяснил Гарри. — Их нужно удалить, прежде чем лечить меня, — он пожал плечами.

По правде говоря, он чувствовал себя не хуже, чем когда покидал квартиру. Он познакомился с крестным и посмотрел фотографии родителей. Это, вкупе с хорошим ужином, перевешивало обезглавленных домашних эльфов и страх на лестнице.

— Штыре? — вскинулся Сириус. Он попытался было встать, но Поппи толкнула его обратно в кресло.

— Обычная магловская практика для укрепления раздробленных костей, — объяснила она. — Но мы не можем использовать Костерост, — она вздрогнула. — Ты только представь — зелье начнет восстанавливать кость. Металлические части высвободятся и будут просто... плавать! Плавать в ноге, а потом врастут в кость или, что еще хуже, в связки или мышцы…

Сириус побелел.

Гарри поднял руку.

— Спасибо…

— Поппи, — улыбнулась она. — Все зовут меня Поппи. И, Гарри, если ты собираешься остаться в нашем мире, тебе нужно знать, что есть болезни, поражающие только волшебников. Было бы разумно рассмотреть вопрос о вакцинации против наиболее серьезных из них. Драконьей оспы, например.

— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Дьявольский зуд и гноящиеся нарывы.  
Гарри не стал упоминать, что уже сталкивался с ней.

— Это нередкая болезнь, — сказал Сириус, — и тебе придется очень несладко, если не будешь осторожен.

— Уже поздно, — в дверях появился Ремус. — Гарри, Северус доставит тебя к близнецам. Он хочет знать, сможешь ли ты дойти до выхода.

Гарри осторожно встал, опираясь на костыль.

— Почему он сам не может сюда подняться? — спросил Сириус, не потрудившись скрыть недовольство. — Гарри не справится сам с этими ступеньками. Вспомни, что случилось раньше!

— Я бы хотел попробовать, — сказал Гарри. Еще в прошлом году он усвоил: поднявшись по лестнице, нужно помнить, что тебе еще по ней спускаться. Ничего не поделаешь, и хотя сейчас ему доступна магия, нельзя рассчитывать на то, что она всегда сможет ему помочь. — Зелья помогли. Думаю, я справлюсь.

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Ремус.

Гарри повернулся к Сириусу и протянул руку — жест, казавшийся в этой обстановке слишком формальным и магловским.

— Рад был познакомиться. И надеюсь, вскоре встретимся снова. Может, в следующий раз ты сможешь еще рассказать о моем отце?

— Как насчет того, чтобы научить тебя играть в волшебные шахматы? — предложил Сириус. Вместо того, чтобы пожать ему руку, он взял Гарри за запястье и притянул к себе. — И если мне повезет, мы не будем ждать еще двадцать лет.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Гарри, обнимая его, — не будем.

***

Северус стоял перед окном в библиотеке, держа в руках конверт, который вчера вечером отдал ему Гарри. Решив не ограничиваться доставкой к Уизли, он довел его до квартиры, где вымотанный Гарри с облегчением рухнул на диван.

— Что ты думаешь о своем крестном?— спросил тогда Северус, забирая со стола по указке Гарри рентгеновские снимки. Чуть раньше он уже поставил на полочку в ванной обезболивающее зелье и заглянул в шкафчик с лекарствами, оставшись недовольным содержимым.

— Он мне понравился, — ответил Гарри. — И, казалось, был искренне рад меня видеть. Он явно любил моих родителей. И с таким восторгом рассказывал об отце.

— Сириус Блэк попал в тюрьму сразу после их гибели, — сказал Северус. — И еще не полностью оправился после побега. Волшебный мир, в который он вернулся, сильно отличается от того, которой он оставил. — Он сел на диван рядом с Гарри. — И, чтоб ты знал, твоя мать была истинной жемчужиной. А отец — самодовольным мудаком.

— Эй! — Гарри вяло пихнул его в бок. Северус перехватил его руку и переплел их пальцы. Рядом с Гарри подобные жесты получались сами собой, что удивляло, ведь Северус был не самым открытым из людей и всегда избегал случайных прикосновений.

Он опустил их сомкнутые ладони на свою ногу.

— Ты устал, — произнес он, глядя на Гарри. — Я оставил в ванной зелье, прими его перед сном. Благодаря ему ты сможешь нормально поспать.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся и опустил голову ему на плечо.

— Оно превосходно. Я так понимаю, оно вызывает привыкание и не стоит принимать его каждый день?

— С течением времени оно потеряет эффективность — перестанет убирать боль, когда тело привыкнет к ингредиентам. Я могу немного увеличить концентрат активных компонентов. Так что, возможно, его действие можно будет растянуть на год, если ты не согласишься на лечение, — он поймал себя на том, что снова сжал руку Гарри. Желая ободрить? Поддержать? Или просто почувствовать тепло, биение пульса жизни под его собственным?

— Знаешь, у меня есть болеутоляющие средства, — сказал Гарри. Он указал на пластиковый пузырек с таблетками, стоявший на столе. — Я не завишу от них, мне прописывают ограниченное количество, так что принимаю их, когда слишком переусердствую или когда много запланировано на день, — он прижался к Северусу. Тот театрально вздохнул и взял пузырек, чтобы прочитать этикетку.

Гарри молча наслаждался близостью и запахом Северуса. И даже его костлявое плечо казалось мягким и удобным.

— Тебе не следует часто их пить. Они могут нарушить восприятие, вызвать сонливость и запор.

— Знаю, — губы Гарри растянулись в улыбке в ответ на строгий врачебный тон, с которым Северус произнес «запор».

— Я должен спросить тебя, — начал Северус.

— Об операции. Костеросте. Знаю, — он закрыл глаза, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему. — Все так уверены, что это сработает и я избавлюсь от хромоты и костыля.

— И боли, — добавил Северус. — А так же этих таблеток, — он поставил их обратно на стол и, сдавшись, обнял Гарри. Эта поза казалась такой правильной. На секунду он представил, что их в таком виде увидит Блэк.

— Ну, да. Я сделаю это, — сказал Гарри. — Если ты сможешь найти того, кому можно доверять, кого-то квалифицированного, чтобы вынуть штырь.

И теперь, держа снимок перед окном, Северус вновь рассматривал то, что помогало Гарри ходить. Он не жалел маглов за отсутствие магии, наоборот — поражался тому, что они могли сделать, чтобы дать человеку с раздробленным бедром возможность хотя бы частично пользоваться ногой. Судя по снимку, в бедре Гарри было два длинных тонких штыря. Они крепились к кости с помощью нескольких винтов и штифтов. Девяти, если посчитать точно. Северус вздрогнул.

И нахмурился.

Он становился мягким, слишком мягким. Он вздрогнул при мысли о Поттере... Гарри... испытывающим постоянную боль. Его не должны ранить мысли о чужой боли.

Не должны.

Северус видел слишком много страданий, и до того, как все закончится, был уверен, что увидит гораздо больше... больше, чем можно себе представить.

Но он нравился Гарри. Гарри счел его привлекательным... желанным. Гарри, которого, очевидно, совершенно не заботило мнение других, хотел его.

Северус позволил обнять себя на диване, не сопротивлялся, когда Гарри поцеловал его, провел руками по плечам и спине, а потом взялся за пуговицы на жилете, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое о расстегивании их зубами.

Но в следующий раз. Гарри тогда слишком устал, а Северусу надо было о многом подумать, хотя, когда он вернулся на Гриммо, единственное, что занимало его мысли — запах Гарри и ощущение его тела в своих руках.

Внезапно в дверь постучали. Северус обернулся.

В комнату вошла Грейнджер, на мгновение замерла и подняла руку с папкой  
.  
— Три варианта. У меня есть краткое досье на каждого. Энн Джордан подходит лучше всех. Она замужем за старшим братом Ли Джордана, — Грейнджер остановилась у стола и передала Северусу папку, которую тот тут же открыл. — В прошлом году ее мать и младшая сестра были замучены и убиты, — тихо добавила она. — Энн бежала во Францию и скрывается в магловском Париже. Думаю, она сделает почти все, чтобы прекратить эту войну.

— Она не ортопед, — нахмурился Северус. — Она больше специализируется на общих операциях — аппендэктомия, желчные пузыри.  
..  
— Северус, мы не найдем точно подходящего хирурга. Вариантов слишком мало. Она — ближайшая прямая связь с Орденом и единственная, кто лично пострадал от режима Темного Лорда. И она хирург, пусть и не специализирующийся на ортопедии.

— Вы еще не связывались с ней? Не спрашивали, готова ли она помочь? Провести операцию за пределами больницы?

Грейнджер покачала головой.

— Просмотрите все три файла. Билл учился вместе с Полом Джорданом. Он согласился сопровождать меня к Энн, если вы решите, как и мы, что это лучший вариант.

Северус просмотрел досье. Энн Джордан было тридцать пять лет, практиковала восемь. Не так много, как хотелось бы, но операция не была сложной и не влияла на какие-либо органы. Само досье было прекрасным. Согласится ли она рискнуть и оперировать в неположенном месте?

Вполне возможно.

Он отдал рентгеновские снимки Грейнджер и велел найти Билла и отправиться с ним к Энн. А потом снова повернулся к окну.

Размышляя.

Почему Альбус Дамблдор хотел, чтобы волшебный мир считал Гарри Поттера мертвым?

Этот вопрос с самого начала не давал ему покоя. Гарри был ребенком Пророчества. Тем, кому суждено победить Волдеморта силой... силой, о которой не знал Темный Лорд.

«Ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой».

В этом дело? Темный Лорд, полагая, что Гарри Поттер мертв, уменьшит свою охрану. Поверит, что непобедим. А потом…

А потом?

Как Гарри мог напасть, чем удивить, если не знал ни о нем, ни о волшебном мире, ни о Пророчестве? Когда Орден ничего не знал о его существовании?

Альбус... Альбус не оставил никаких подсказок, не так ли?

У него для этого было много времени, множество возможностей. Он и Северус были близки... всегда были близки. Особенно в тот последний год. Альбус знал, что скоро все закончится, был отравлен, проклят, и Северус старался выиграть ему время. Все больше и больше времени. У него было полных шесть месяцев, которых он не ожидал.  
Много времени, чтобы рассказать о секретном оружии, спрятанном в Лондоне.  
Нет, причина не только в том, чтобы держать Гарри в резерве. И не только в его защите. Но в чем?

Он должен поговорить с Альбусом, запертым в портрете в кабинете директора, который запечатали после его смерти.

Возможно, он использует мантию.

Минерве это не понравится. Несмотря на то, что летом замок был почти пуст, периметр охранялся Дементорами, а за территорией наблюдали Хагрид и Филч. И, хотя в эти дни Темный Лорд проводил большую часть времени в Министерстве, Минерва докладывала, что он завел привычку внезапно посещать Хогвартс, кратко беседуя с ней, а потом устраивая инспекцию факультетам. Будучи директрисой, Минерва практически не принимала решений и следила лишь за повседневными делами — расписанием, уроками, приемами пищи. Всеми назначениями занималось Министерство под руководством Темного Лорда.

В нем вспыхнул гнев. Теперь система факультетов была не более чем фарсом, лишь названиями и цветами. Деканами были только бывшие слизеринцы. Волдеморт, несмотря на то, что всегда ценил свои слизеринские корни, сделал так, чтобы на первый взгляд все казалось совершенно одинаковым. Четыре факультета, четыре цвета, четыре призрака, четыре талисмана, четыре основателя, четыре команды квиддича. Четыре стола в Большом зале, четыре гостиные, четверо песочных часов с драгоценными камнями, подсчитывающих баллы факультетов.

Но под поверхностью все было по-другому.

Ему нужно поговорить с Альбусом, и неважно, что скажет Минерва. Он хочет, нет, ему необходимо оказаться в кабинете с этим чертовым портретом. Взглянуть Альбусу в глаза и рассказать, как закончился прошлый вечер — как Мальчик, Который На Самом Деле Был Жив, прижимался к нему на диване в своей лондонской квартире, обнимал за плечи, целовал, а потом спустился вниз, чтобы прикусить ключицу.

Взглянуть! Взглянуть на нарисованное лицо Альбуса…

Северус прислонился лбом к стеклу, глядя на заросший сад за домом, крошащийся старый забор, деревянные изгороди и скрипучий диван-качалку, на котором Блэк мог сидеть часами, выкуривая одну магловскую сигарету за другой. Как бы он ни хотел вызвать шок в глазах Альбуса, воспоминания о теле Гарри, вкусе его рта, ощущении его тихого вздоха на шее нахлынули на него, стирая желание наказать Альбуса. Вернувшись прошлой ночью в одинокую темную спальню, он, совершенно выбитый из колеи, долго ворочался в постели. Гарри Поттер хотел его.

И Северус не мог отрицать, что притяжение взаимно. В другом мире прошлый вечер не закончился бы на диване, где они оба были одеты. Но сейчас, в этом мире, в его мире…

Нет. В мире Волдеморта.

В мире Волдеморта притяжение лишь отвлекало.

На мгновение, очень короткое мгновение, он позволил себе представить мир без Волдеморта.

И с Гарри.

***

— В стоматологической клинике твоих родителей? Серьезно?

— Мама, помимо всего прочего, оральный хирург, знаешь ли, — ответила Гермиона. — Там есть инструменты для операции и анестезии. Конечно, все произойдет в нерабочие часы. Думаю, в субботу утром.

Гарри оглядел кафе, потом снова повернулся к Гермионе.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, это зависит от Энн, не так ли? — Гермиона пододвинула к нему нетронутую чашку, практически всунув в руку. Он посмотрел на нее, вздохнул и сделал длинный глоток. Потом поставил чашку на стол, теребя ручку.

— И Энн магла, но замужем за волшебником. Значит, она знает все о магии, — он попытался скрыть недовольство, вызванное тем, что не волшебница узнала о магии задолго до него самого. Это, разумеется, не ее вина. Единственный, кто был виноват — если ему так необходим виновный — Старый Ал.

Старый Ал. Несмотря на все, что он узнал, Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку, вспоминая старика, который, как теперь выяснилось, был директором Хогвартса.

— Как я уже говорила, мы с Биллом встретились с ней вчера. Он ходил в школу вместе с ее мужем... в Хогвартс, я имею в виду. Мы рассказали ей только то, что операция нужна члену Ордена и это очень поможет нашему делу. Для нее это личное — она готова сделать практически все, чтобы помочь.

— Значит, обо мне она не знает? — спросил Гарри. Он лишь недавно начал неохотно признавать, что немало значит для этих людей. — Она будет на сегодняшнем собрании? Я бы с ней познакомился.

Уголки губ Гермионы чуть опустились.

— Гарри, — произнесла она, пододвигая стул ближе к столу и окидывая настороженным взглядом кафе. Сегодня с ними не было Рона, чтобы наложить Муффлиато, и она чувствовала себя уязвимой. Она наклонилась так, что они чуть не соприкоснулись лбами, и очень тихо заговорила: — Гарри, сегодняшнее собрание только для членов Ордена. Людей, принесших клятву верности. Я не уверена, нет, я знаю, что ты не совсем понимаешь, как... — она запнулась. Гарри нахмурился и накрыл ее руку своей. Слегка сжал. Было необычно видеть Гермиону настолько взволнованной.

— Нет, Гермиона. Кажется, понимаю... просто пока не знаю, кто есть кто.

Она стиснула его руку.

— Гарри, — прошептала Гермиона. — Люди умерли. Много людей. Почти все в Ордене кого-то потеряли, кого-то близкого, важного для них. Мы научились... быть подозрительными. Никому не доверять, — она еще сильнее понизила голос. — Тот факт, что Северус готов это сделать... О, Гарри.

Слезы? В ее глазах были слезы?

— Из-за Пророчества, — сказал Гарри. — Вот и все.

Она отпустила руку и обняла его.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Спасибо, что не убежал от этого. Я знаю, что во все это трудно поверить, — он отстранился, и она положила руки ему на плечи. — Для меня было так же, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать. Когда я получила письмо из Хогвартса.

— Гермиона…

— Вот только мне было всего одиннадцать. Гораздо легче поверить, когда ты ребенок. И тогда не было войны. И не было всех тех ожиданий, которые возлагают на тебя.

— Гермиона, остановись, — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее, отчасти пораженный ее эмоциями, а отчасти смущенный их источником. — Что не так?

Она чуть успокоилась, опустила руки на стол, по обе стороны от своего латте.

— Сегодня на встрече будет Олливандер. Ты получишь палочку. И как только это случится, возврата не будет. Палочка, ну, она завершает тебя. Бесповоротно связывает с твоей магией. Если это не та жизнь, которую ты хочешь, если ты не думаешь, что можешь исполнить... — ее голос снова понизился, — Пророчество, сейчас самое время отступить, — она обхватила ладонями чашку, согреваясь, сжала губы и снова посмотрела на него. — Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь выбора... настоящего выбора. А после сегодняшнего вечера его не будет, — она грустно улыбнулась, взгляд затуманился. — Я все еще помню, каково это — взять свою палочку в первый раз.

Гарри всмотрелся в ее лицо.

— Давай ещё раз, сначала. Что бы ты ни хотела сказать, говори.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза и вздохнула.

— Это твой последний шанс отступить, Гарри. Думаю, кто-то должен объяснить это тебе, а не просто считать само собой разумеющимся, что ты этого хочешь, — она задумчиво улыбнулась. — Большинство из нас входит в волшебный мир, начиная с нуля. Мы либо рождаемся в волшебных семьях, и мир магии — это все, что мы когда-либо знали, или, как я, присоединяемся в десять или одиннадцать лет, начиная с самых основ со всеми остальными в Хогвартсе. Но ты... ты, Гарри, смотришь на все иначе, глубже, не так ли? Ты взрослый и привык самостоятельно принимать решения. Но только после того, как узнаешь все факты.

Он наблюдал, как напрягается ее лицо, понимая ее, и в то же время не понимая.

— И какие факты, конкретно, мне неизвестны? — с нажимом спросил он, стараясь сохранить голос ровным. — Я знаю... я вижу, как реагирует все, встречая меня. Вижу надежду в их глазах. И я слышал это Пророчество, и понимаю, что они верят в него…

— Нам больше не во что верить, — тихо сказала Гермиона и вновь сжала его руку.

Гарри опустил взгляд на ее пальцы поверх собственных. В этот момент они были просто двумя людьми, сидевшими в кафе. Два студента. Два простых человека с обычной жизнью. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

— И я знаю больше, я знаю, как умерли мои родители. Минерва сказала мне. Северус тоже их знал. И мне просто кажется, что если я могу чем-то помочь, я должен попытаться. Ради них. Если это Пророчество действительно обо мне, я могу вмешаться и помочь вам найти способ победить его. Я всего лишь один человек, но готов попробовать.

Гермиона покачала головой. Она закрыла глаза и крепче сжала его руку.

— Гарри, либо ты в деле, либо нет. Если ты пойдешь сегодня на эту встречу и решишь, что это не для тебя, на тебя наложат Обливиэйт и вернут в квартиру ни с чем…

— Обливи... что? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— Заклинание памяти. Оно заставит тебя забыть все, что ты узнал о волшебном мире. Но если ты сегодня вечером присоединишься к Ордену, ты будешь не просто помогать, — Гермиона поймала его взгляд и осторожно продолжила: — Я не уверена, что ты полностью понимаешь Пророчество, Гарри.

— Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда, — произнес Гарри и вздохнул. — Вероятно, ты имеешь в виду эту часть: И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой.

— Верно, — подтвердила Гермиона. Ее рука дрожала, хотя она пыталась ее успокоить. — Эту часть. Здесь речь не о помощи. А о том, чтобы быть единственным.

— В нем говорится: тот, у кого хватит могущества победить.

Гермиона посмотрела на него:

— А это: должен погибнуть от руки другого?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Вы не воспринимаете это буквально, не так ли?

— По правде говоря, да. Воспринимаем, — она подняла чашку и сделала глоток, скрывая выражение своего лица.

Он долго молча смотрел на нее, пытаясь прочитать и наконец произнес:

— Правильно ли я понимаю... Вы ожидаете, что я убью его.

— Разве ты не рад, что мы обсуждаем это сегодня вечером? — сказала она. Он наклонился ближе. В ее глазах слезы?

— Да. Рад. Гермиона?..

Она вытерла глаза ладонью.

— Гермиона, послушай меня. Ты говоришь, что помочь схватить его... отправить на всю оставшуюся жизнь в тюрьму — недостаточно?

— Гарри. Ты слышал все о Темном Лорде. Но не понимаешь. Есть только один способ победить его. Один. Он не задержится в тюрьме.

— Я не могу убить его.

Вот так вот просто, да?

— Что я должен сделать? Удавить его? Пристрелить? Подкрасться и задушить подушкой?

— Гарри, Гарри, послушай меня, — Гермиона искренне пыталась достучаться до него. — Ты новичок и не думаешь как волшебник. Мы собираемся убить его независимо от того, чего это будет стоить. Но пока ты не появился, мы даже не думали, что можем победить с помощью Пророчества. Ведь ты считался мертвым. Но если решишь остаться, знай, что Северус выяснит, как это сделать. Он гениален, правда. И, разумеется, не ждет, что ты встанешь лицом к лицу с Темным Лордом. Но мы знаем, что каким-то образом ты — ключ.

Он смотрел, как двигаются ее губы и пытался понять, о чем она говорит.

— И все ждут, что как только ты получишь палочку, все встанет на свои места. Ты обретешь себя. У твоей магии будет фокус. Честно говоря, я тоже так считаю. Я просто, ну, просто подумала, что у тебя должен быть шанс все переосмыслить, прежде чем это произойдет. Прежде, чем не будет пути назад.

— Я не могу выбрать судьбу обычного волшебника? — спросил он. Его разум пытался обработать ее слова. Все происходило быстро. Слишком быстро. И хотя за последние несколько минут она не сказала ничего действительно нового, впервые кто-то связал все таким образом.

— Невилл Лонгботтом попытался, — ответила она. — Все, что он когда-либо хотел — быть обычным волшебником.

— Невилл, — повторил он и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Минерва говорила о нем...

— Другой ребенок Пророчества. Темный Лорд убил его на пятом курсе, — прошло много времени, и теперь она могла говорить об этом довольно спокойно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отступил, не так ли? — спросил он через минуту, глядя на свой остывший кофе. — Ты говоришь так, будто нет никакой надежды, будто я в конце концов погибну, — он понизил голос, не осознавая до конца — из страха или из почтения. — Как Невилл.

— О Боже, нет. Нет, — она сдавленно рассмеялась. — Если говорить обо мне, я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты получил палочку и присоединился к Ордену. И мы начнем работать, все вместе, чтобы выяснить, как победить его окончательно. И мы научим тебя. Северус мастер, Гарри. Он великолепен как в стратегии, так и с палочкой.

Несмотря на всю серьезность разговора, Гарри ухмыльнулся над прозвучавшей двусмысленностью.

— Гарри, ты никогда не останешься один. Никогда. Ты можешь быть ключом к его уничтожению, но никто из нас не поставит тебя одного против него и не отойдет в сторону. Быть волшебником, быть членом Ордена Феникса... Гарри, это семья. Мы все в этом вместе, — она говорила все эмоциональнее, голос поднялся. — Я понимаю, что получается довольно бессвязно. Я говорю тебе, что нужно выбрать все или ничего, что если ты придешь сегодня, к добру или худу ты присоединишься к нам. Я рассказываю тебе, как прекрасен наш мир, а затем стараюсь убедиться, что ты точно понимаешь Пророчество. Но лишь потому, что хочу, чтобы у тебя был выбор. Ты можешь вернуться в магловский мир. Северус воспримет это тяжело, как и все мы, но позволит тебе уйти независимо от того, что скажут другие. Я знаю, что он это сделает. Но не думаю, что ты понимаешь, что произойдет, когда ты получишь палочку. Выбор нужно делать сейчас, Гарри, не тогда.

Гарри нахмурился, размышляя. Сидя в кафе с этой девушкой, бывшей когда-то обычным маглом, как и он, он начал лучше понимать проблему магии и выбора.

— А эта операция, — начал Гарри. — Предложение вылечить меня, — он вытянул больную ногу. — Восстановить бедро... — и выжидающе посмотрел на нее.

Она нахмурилась, но тут же расслабилась и улыбнулась, качая головой.

— О, Гарри. Нет. Речь идет не о создании солдата. Это даже не призыв присоединиться к нам. Нет. Ни за что. Если ты хочешь пройти через это, то получишь, даже не согласившись остаться. Здоровую ногу. Жизнь без боли. Все этого заслуживают... по крайней мере, все, кто может получить. Тебе не нужна палочка, чтобы иметь магию внутри. А ее наличие означает, что волшебная медицина на тебя подействует.

— Значит, кардинальное условие — сама палочка. Я не смогу взять ее и уйти.

— Гарри, ты не понимаешь, — улыбнулась Гермиона — Это не значит, что не сможешь. Просто не захочешь. Получить палочку, а потом лишиться, это как потерять руку, — в голосе слышалась грусть, но одновременно сила и решимость, дававшие понять, что она действительно считает это временным явлением, верит, что Волдеморт потерпит поражение и она снова сможет использовать магию.

Он обдумал ее слова и кивнул.

— Я понимаю, что ты делаешь, Гермиона. И ценю, правда. Я не уверен, что верю в это... не во все, по крайней мере. Еще нет.

— Значит, ты пойдешь сегодня. Встретишься с Олливандером и получишь палочку. Зная, что после этого вряд ли вернешься в прежнюю жизнь.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я еще не слишком привязан к этому, верно? Я записался на пары в следующем месяце, а пока свободен, — он улыбнулся. — Давай просто посмотрим, что произойдет сегодня вечером. Ты меня предупредила. Я принял во внимание. И благодарен.

— И, Гарри?

Он покачал головой.

— Я не расскажу Северусу об этом разговоре.

— Благодарю. Так действительно будет лучше, — улыбнулась она.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Кстати, о Северусе...

***

Гарри ждал, сидя в потертом кресле в библиотеке. Рон и Гермиона устроились напротив на небольшом диване. Собрание уже началось — было семь тридцать вечера, и шаги в коридоре затихли минут двадцать назад.

Гарри посмотрел на наручные часы.

— Еще несколько минут, — сказала Гермиона. — Они должны выслушать все отчеты. Северус всегда выступает последним.

Они прождали еще десять минут, прежде чем в дверях появился один из близнецов Уизли.

— Что ж, Снейп их более-менее утихомирил, — он усмехнулся Гарри. — Пошли. Все хотят увидеть тебя. Будь готов к бурным приветствиям.

Все трое поднялись на ноги. Гарри глубоко вздохнул:

— Сколько их там?

— Обычно около двадцати, — ответила Гермиона. — Не все посещают каждое собрание.

— И не впадай в шок при виде Грозного Глаза, — добавил Рон. — У него деревянная нога и волшебный глаз. Выглядит реально жутко.

— Хорошо. Грозный Глаз. Кого я еще должен остерегаться?

— Ну, маму, — усмехнулся Рон. — Она заобнимает тебя до смерти.

Спустя полтора часа Гарри сидел за огромным деревянным столом в длинной узкой кухне. Несмотря на то, что Северус закончил собрание почти полчаса назад, ему только-только удалось всех спровадить. Гарри был измотан. Он взял стакан огневиски, который Северус поставил перед ним, и посмотрел через стол на маленького человека с серыми глазами.

— Мистер Гарри Поттер, — произнес Олливандер. Он уже некоторое время сидел напротив Гарри, появившись, когда тот отходил от прощальных объятий миссис Уизли и тяжелого похлопывания по плечу в исполнении Грозного Глаза, сопровождавщегося предупреждением: «Постоянная бдительность, Гарри! Постоянная бдительность!»

Мастер палочек выложил на стол стопку длинных коробок. Северус опустился на скамью рядом с ним, тоже держа в руке стакан с огневиски, и сделал глоток. Отставив стакан, он перевел взгляд с коробок на создателя их содержимого. Олливандер все еще держал магазин в Косом переулке, но теперь тот жестко контролировался. Ему запретили продавать палочки тому, у кого не было разрешения Министерства, поэтому он сильно рисковал, придя сюда и захватив с собой свои изделия.

Гарри сделал еще один длинный глоток и кивнул Олливандеру.

— Ладно. Я готов. Что мне делать?

Олливандер улыбнулся, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Да-а. Вот эта.

Он быстро достал коробку из середины стопки, снял крышку и протянул палочку Гарри. Тот взял ее, минуту рассматривал, хмурясь, а потом отдал обратно.

— Не подходит, — сказал он.

Олливандер и Северус переглянулись.

— Значит, идем дальше, — Олливандер убрал палочку обратно, окинул взглядом оставшиеся и вынул еще одну.

— На этот раз попробуй взмахнуть ею, — он продемонстрировал нужное движение, и из кончика палочки посыпались синие искры.

Покосившись на Северуса, Гарри взял палочку и нахмурился.

— Эта не по... — начал было Северус, но Гарри отвел руку в сторону и слегка взмахнул. Из кончика повалил фиолетовый дым, пахнувший серой. Олливандер закашлялся.

— Эта слишком тяжелая, — объяснил Гарри, виновато глядя на Олливандера, но тот, казалось, лишь сильнее воодушевился.

— Конечно, конечно, — он передал отвергнутую палочку Северусу, подтолкнув к нему коробку, а сам вынул следующую.

Теперь, когда неподошедшими палочками занимался Северус, дело пошло быстрее. Гарри стойко пробовал каждую, хотя по выражению его лица, когда он их брал, было ясно, что он ни одну не ощущает своей.

— Единственная палочка, которой я пользовался, была твоей, Северус, — сказал он во время перерыва, когда Олливандер нырнул в свою сумку, чтобы вытащить другие коробки. — И мне она подходила лучше, чем все перепробованные.

Олливандер поднял голову.

— Терпение. Теперь я знаю, что вам нужно, мистер Поттер.

Он проигнорировал первую стопку коробок, и, как ни странно, вторую тоже. Вместо этого он опять залез в сумку и вытащил три коробки, которые выстроил в ряд на середине стола. На этот раз он снял крышки сразу со всех и оставил палочки внутри.

— Выберите. Или, вернее, позвольте одной из них выбрать вас.

Гарри и Северус наклонились вперед.

Одна из них напоминала палочку Северуса. Длинная, изящная, из темного полированного дерева. Она казалась спокойной. Тихой, но мощной. Рядом с ней лежала кленовая, длинная и гибкая, с рукояткой, украшенной затейливой резьбой. Последняя была чуть длиннее остальных и не выделялась ни цветом, ни стилем или орнаментом.

Гарри протянул руку. На секунду она зависла над коробками, а потом опустилась, накрывая последнюю.

— Ох! — Олливандер хлопнул в ладоши. Под внимательным взглядом Северуса Гарри взмахнул палочкой, вызывая сноп серебряных и золотых искр.

Он улыбнулся. Истинная. Аутентичная. Красивая. Он повернулся к Северусу, сияя.

— Эта, — он крепко сжал рукоятку. — Моя палочка.

— Одиннадцать дюймов. Остролист. Сердцевина из пера феникса, — сказал Олливандер. — Особая палочка. Она много лет лежала у меня на полке.

— Почему ее не выбрал никто другой? — спросил Гарри, перекатывая палочку в руке, прислушиваясь к ней, изучая. Он знал, абсолютно точно знал, что теперь не сможет от нее отказаться. Он снова сжал ее и взмахнул. Губы растянулись в улыбке, когда на этот раз вылетели красные и зеленые искры. — Это как Рождество, — он счастливо улыбнулся Северусу.

— Мистер Поттер, вы не понимаете, — сказал Олливандер, собирая остальные коробки. — Не волшебник выбирает палочку, — он посмотрел на Гарри, и Гарри заметил, что Северус тоже перевел взгляд на него. — Палочка выбирает волшебника.

— Но почему эта выбрала меня?

— В ней есть что-то особенное, верно? — спросил Северус, глядя на пустую коробку.

— Верно, — кивнул Олливандер. — Феникс, давший для нее свое хвостовое перо, дал еще одно, для другой палочки. Этот феникс принадлежал Альбусу Дамблдору.

— Фоукс, — пробормотал Северус. Феникса Дамблдора не видели со дня его смерти. — У кого вторая палочка? — спросил он, понизив голос, будто они не находились в самом защищенном доме Лондона.

Олливандер посмотрел на Гарри, и тому стало неуютно от этого взгляда.

— Темному Лорду, — ответил он наконец. Потом наклонился вперед и откинул со лба Гарри челку. — Та палочка оставила вам этот шрам. Как странно, что ее сестра выбрала вас.

Гарри еще сильнее сжал свою новую палочку.

— Темный Лорд владеет сестрой этой палочки?

— Да. Довольно необычно, не правда ли?

— Что это значит? — Гарри перевел взгляд с Олливандера на Северуса и нахмурился. — Северус?

— Не знаю, — ответил тот.

Гарри не мог понять выражение его лица. Задумчивое, заинтересованное. Не расстроенное, но и не вполне довольное. Но потом Северус улыбнулся, и улыбка показалась искренней. Гарри отбросил смутное чувство тревоги и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты ведь научишь меня ею пользоваться? — спросил он.

— Я буду одним из учителей, — ответил Северус и кивнул Олливандеру: — Спасибо. Могу я надеяться, что информация о палочке-сестре останется тайной?

— Разумеется.

— Гарри! Дай посмотреть... ого! Красивая! Остролист, не так ли? А сердцевина?

— Перо феникса, — Гарри улыбнулся Сириусу и снова взмахнул палочкой. Взглянув на Северуса, он верно истолковал молчаливое предупреждение на его лице — говорить о палочке-сестре на стоит.

— Ты держишь ее правильно. Кажется естественным, верно? — Сириус ярко улыбнулся Гарри. — Я все еще помню, как взял палочку в первый раз.

— Мы все помним, — сказал Олливандер. — Соединение с палочкой — важное событие в жизни волшебника.

— Попробуй что-нибудь простое, Гарри, — Сириус вынул свою палочку. — Попробуй Люмос, — он взмахнул, и кончик ярко засветился.

— Ты ничего не сказал, — произнес Гарри, глядя на огонек.

— Невербальное заклинание, — объяснил Северус и покачал головой, глядя на Сириуса. — Если бы ты ходил в Хогвартс, то учился бы пять лет, прежде чем научиться их применять, — он повернул запястье, и в его ладонь скользнула палочка. — Люмос.

Гарри повторил и широко улыбнулся, когда кончик его собственной палочки загорелся. Сияние было не таким ярким, как у Сириуса, и не столь же непоколебимым, как у Северуса, но Гарри все равно был в восторге.

— Мне больше не придется покупать батарейки, — пробормотал он, направляя палочку на темный угол потолка.

— Существует множество вариантов этого заклинания, — сказал Сириус, направляя свою палочку в тот же угол, но ее свет был сфокусирован, как у магловского фонарика. — Ты скоро научишься, Гарри.

— Как его погасить? — спросил Гарри. Он осторожно поднес к кончику левую руку, проверяя, не жжется ли.

— Контрзаклинание — Нокс, — ответил Северус.

Сириус рассмеялся.

— Ты не можешь погасить ее как свечку. И не обожжешься. Можно спокойно спрятать в карман.

— Нокс, — произнес Гарри, для верности слегка взмахнув рукой. Свет тут же погас.

— На сегодня хватит, — сказал Северус. Гарри взглянул на него, все еще сияя от новых впечатлений. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой в кабинете, Гарри. Наедине.

— Ты не можешь дать парню палочку и ограничиться одним заклинанием, — возмутился Сириус. — Позволь забрать его в сад и научить паре проклятий.

— Сириус, ты невозможен, — раздался голос стоящего в дверях Ремуса. Он вошел в комнату и положил руку на плечо Гарри. — Иди с Северусом. Я не дам скучать твоему крестному.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— Это будет не слишком сложно. Просто потряси перед ним какой-нибудь веревочкой.

Сириус рассмеялся и хлопнул Гарри по плечу, а потом вдобавок приобнял одной рукой.

Гарри последовал за Северусом вверх по лестнице, не торопясь и перед каждым шагом удостоверяясь, что костыль твердо упирается в ступеньку. Когда они вошли в кабинет, в котором Гарри с Роном и Гермионой ждали окончания собрания, он направился было к дивану, но Северус устало сел за свой стол и кивнул на стул напротив. Гарри нахмурился, но сел, прислонив костыль к столу, и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

— Ты собираешься вернуться к занятиям? — спросил Северус, положив палочку на стол и накрыв ее руками.

— В университет?

Северус кивнул.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Хочешь сделать мне предложение получше? — поддразнил он.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Гарри, я...

— Потому что лично я не прочь проводить с тобой больше времени, — выпалил Гарри. — Просто не уверен в том, что будет дальше.

— Мы поговорим, — ответил Северус. — Составим план, — он вздохнул, и Гарри увидел на его лице сожаление. — Расставим приоритеты.

— Ты имеешь в виду нас, — понял Гарри.

— Я имею в виду нас, — подтвердил Северус. — Ты не... не можешь понять, как волшебный мир воспримет эти... отношения. Я не Альбус Дамблдор. У меня нет всеобщей любви, на которую можно опереться. И, как лидера Ордена Феникса, как ровесника твоих родителей, меня заподозрят в злоупотреблении, в том, что решил воспользоваться тобой, твоей славой, твоим незнанием.

— Значит, дело не в том, что сначала нужно разобраться с Вол... Темным Лордом, а потом уже устраивать наши жизни? — спросил Гарри. Он придвинул стул ближе к столу, чтоб опереться на него локтями, потом протянул руку и коснулся тыльной стороны ладони Северуса. — А в том, что подумают о нас люди?

Северус покачал головой.

— Мне все равно, что думают другие. В течение многих лет моя жизнь была посвящена лишь одному — уничтожению Темного Лорда. Я не могу позволить себе отвлекаться. Мы, Орден Феникса, не можем себе этого позволить.

Несколько секунд Гарри разглядывал руки Северуса, потом посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Ты понравился мне прежде, чем я узнал о магии. Заинтересовал прежде, чем сообщил, что знал моих родителей. Теперь я понимаю, что был нужен тебе... ну, не для себя. Но это не меняет моих чувств к тебе. Ты тоже часть этого мира. И я хочу узнать тебя получше.

— Ты откроешь для себя много нового в волшебном мире. И быстро найдешь других, кто заинтересует тебя сильнее, — пока он говорил, Гарри отодвинулся от стола и откинулся на спинку стула, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Возможно, — он пожал плечами. — А, возможно, нет. Ты пытаешься отговорить меня интересоваться тобой?

Долгую минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Гарри снова пожал плечами

— Ладно. Мы сделаем это медленно. Я не против. Но медленно не значит ничего. Не значит, что мы полностью остановимся, пока я наверстываю свою магию.

Уголок рта Северуса дернулся. Гарри уже достаточно его изучил, чтобы знать, что у Северуса это равняется полноценной улыбке. Он усмехнулся.

— Итак, кроме нас, что дальше?

— Мы должны впихнуть семь лет магического образования в несколько месяцев, не больше, — ответил Северус. — У тебя будет лучшее, что только может предложить Орден. Не мог бы ты отказаться от университета? После уничтожения Темного Лорда у тебя будет немало вариантов в волшебном мире.

— Я возьму академ на нынешний семестр, — Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что решение далось легче, чем можно было ожидать — все-таки он сворачивал, пусть и временно, с пути, на который с таким трудом встал после травмы.

Северус с заметным облегчением кивнул.

— Теперь насчет твоей ноги. В эту субботу.

— В эту субботу? — Гарри опустил руку на больную ногу, посмотрел на нее, потом на Северуса. — Так скоро?

— Нет причин ждать. Как только удалят штыри и винты, тебя переправят из клиники Грейнджеров сюда. Поппи тут же начнет магическое лечение, чтобы восстановить кость и ткани. Ты два дня проведешь в постели, а потом тебя ждет неделя терапии, чтобы натренировать мышцы. Твое обучение начнется через неделю, с понедельника.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. Отрастить кость так быстро? Он покачал головой.

— Значит, у меня есть два дня, чтобы ко всему привыкнуть?

Северус натянуто улыбнулся.

— Нет. Мы не можем позволить себе терять даже два дня. Грейнджер согласилась начать занятия завтра. Здесь, в библиотеке. Введение в волшебный мир.

Гарри заметно повеселел:

— Значит, мы увидимся? Ты ведь здесь живешь?

Северус кивнул.

— Да, здесь. — их взгляды встретились, и Гарри посмотрел вверх. — И, да, моя спальня наверху... прямо напротив спальни твоего крестного. — он чуть усмехнулся, глядя на лицо Гарри. — Но до субботы мне нужно спланировать и осуществить одно дело. Сомневаюсь, что до тех пор мы пересечемся.

— Дело? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Да, — вздохнул Северус. — Я должен навестить старого друга...

***

Минерва как раз подходила к Хогвартсу, возвращаясь после еженедельной встречи с Розмертой в «Трех метлах», когда внезапно почувствовала озноб. Она подняла голову, глядя на пролетавших в небе министерских дементоров.

— Ужасные существа, — пробормотала она, открывая ворота и вынимая палочку, чтобы успеть вызвать Патронуса, если эти мерзкие создания забудут инструкции и попытаются напасть.

Понаблюдав за ними секунду или две, она вошла в ворота, захлопнувшиеся за ней, и поспешила к замку. Заметив ожидавшего ее на лестнице Филча, Минерва нахмурилась.

— Надоедливый сплетник, — пробормотала она, не замедляя шага. Приблизившись, она резко кивнула и сдержанно произнесла: — Аргус.

— Директриса, — ответил он и указал на небо. — Сегодня их слишком много. Что-то их потревожило.

— Я заметила. Думаю, вам лучше остаться здесь и проследить, чтобы не было неприятностей. Пожалуйста, предупредите, если мне придется вызвать... кое-кого.

Она толкнула дверь замка, но остановилась и повернулась к нему.

— Вам нужен напарник?

Филч поморщился.

— Они не тронут меня.

Минерва нахмурилась и продолжила путь, не останавливаясь до самых своих комнат.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказала она. — Тебе лучше поторопиться. Дементоры настороже, и Филч что-то подозревает.

Северус снял мантию-невидимку. Он стоял в маленькой гостиной Минервы, держа перед собой довольно большую картину.

— Мне нужно на обход. Я и так уже опаздываю, — сказала Минерва. — Вернусь через двадцать минут и выведу тебя.

Она смерила его взглядом, в котором было больше беспокойства, чем гнева, и вышла из комнаты, а Северус сел на диван, положив на стол портрет Альбуса Дамблдора с площади Гриммо. Он горячо надеялся, что теперь, когда они в замке, волшебный портрет из кабинета сможет посетить этот. Да, Северус не мог попасть в кабинет директора, чтобы поговорить с Альбусом, но вполне мог заставить того прийти к нему.

— Альбус, — прошептал он. — Альбус, ну же. У нас очень мало времени.

Нарисованный старик, сидевший за столом, начал постепенно таять, как призрак. Когда он полностью исчез, в дверь позади стола вошел Альбус. Он принялся ошеломленно осматриваться, пока наконец не заметил Северуса.

— Северус! Наконец-то! Как ты?... Северус, что случилось? Что произошло? Сколько прошло времени?

Северус подавил эмоции, вспыхнувшие при виде Альбуса. У них нет на это времени.

— Четыре года. Волдеморт захватил Министерство и Хогвартс. Альбус... мы нашли Гарри Поттера. Объясни.

Нарисованный рот распахнулся — Северус никогда прежде не видел такого выражения на лице старика. Удивление. Даже шок.

— Не пытайся уверить меня, что он мертв, Альбус. Он жив. Он рассказал нам о Старом Але. Объясни, — повторил он, сжимая край крамы до побелевших костяшек.

— Четыре года, и ты только сейчас его нашел?

Теперь была очередь Северуса распахнуть рот.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «только сейчас»? Как мы могли найти его, Альбус? Мы думали, что он мертв. Ты убедил в этом меня и весь волшебный мир.

Альбус подошел к краю картины, глядя на Северуса.

— Северус, Северус. Скажи мне... скажи, что ты просмотрел воспоминания, которые я оставил. В обычном месте?

Лицо Северуса вытянулось и побледнело. Он не думал... никогда даже не подозревал, что Альбус оставил ему сообщение.

— Альбус, — прошептал он. — Все пошло не так, как мы планировали. Я пришел в Хогвартс впервые с тех пор, как ты умер.

***

Он никому не мог доверить тайну. Еще нет. Пока сам все не обдумает и не поймет. Необходимо в течение нескольких месяцев найти способ... любой... узнать, удостовериться, что подозрения Альбуса были оправданы.

И найти то, что Альбус Дамблдор, блестящий, талантливый волшебник, не нашел за свои последние восемь лет, когда обнаружил, что маленький Гарри Поттер был змееустом.

Хоркруксы.

Альбус вычислил и уничтожил пять хоркруксов: дневник, чашку, диадему, медальон, кольцо. Он догадался (и, судя по ощущениям Северуса, совершенно правильно), что змея Волдеморта Нагайна была шестым. И подозревал, что Гарри был седьмым.

За прошедшие годы Альбус научился уничтожать хоркруксы, но так и не нашел способа избавиться лишь от фрагмента души, не тронув носителя.

Альбус оставил ему воспоминания, где объяснял, что такое хоркруксы, как их уничтожать и почему он решил, что восьмилетний Гарри Поттер, вместилище одной восьмой души Волдеморта, должен продолжать жить как магл.

_Он... он был всего лишь мальчиком, Северус. Ребенком. Невинным. Я не мог им пожертвовать. Не тогда. Я попытался узнать, как убить фрагмент души, но сохранить сосуд. Я искал, исследовал, до самого конца, Северус. Я нашел и уничтожил пять... пять, но каждый раз уничтожал и вместилище. Хоркрукс — это не душа и не сосуд. Это комбинация обоих. Поэтому я оставил эту задачу тебе. Я верил, что ты добьешься успеха там, где я потерпел неудачу. Я объяснил все это в оставленных воспоминаниях, рассказал, что знаю о Гарри и где его можно найти, когда настанет время._

Но Альбус не доверял ему, пока был жив. Он думал, что Северус, весь Орден, сделают все, чтобы покончить с режимом Волдеморта. Думал, что они пожертвуют ребенком, что не захотят ждать и искать другой путь.

Ради общего блага.

_Он змееуст, Северус. Когда я это обнаружил, я уже нашел и уничтожил первый хоркрукс и как раз искал кольцо. Кольцо — реликвия Салазара Слизерина. И внезапно все кусочки пазла сложились. Мальчик обладал даром основателя Слизерина, даром настолько редким, что его источником мог быть лишь Том Риддл. А единственная точка соприкосновения мальчика с Томом — шрам._

_Это все, что я мог сделать, Северус. Я не мог уничтожить ребенка и не мог обнаружить никакого способа вынуть из него хоркрукс, не убив в процессе. Северус, он был всего лишь мальчиком. Маленьким мальчиком с растрепанными волосами отца и прекрасными глазами матери._

Он тогда оставил портрет Минерве, спрятав его в ящик под охранными чарами, и попросил ее удовлетворить любопытство Альбуса и рассказать ему о состоянии волшебного мира и школы, которую тот так любил. После его смерти кабинет директора запечатался, и никто не мог в него войти, даже Волдеморт. Портреты не могли покинуть замок и, по словам Альбуса, большую часть времени храпели в рамах.

— Ты спустишься на ужин?

Северус поднял взгляд и увидел Гарри, стоявшего в дверях. Была среда, с его визита в Хогвартс прошло меньше недели. Гарри начал лечение четыре дня назад, уже встал с постели и ходил без костыля. Операция прошла очень хорошо, и к полудню субботы Гарри уже был на Гриммо, чтобы принять первую порцию Костероста. Он все еще осторожничал, но уже казался другим человеком. Как предполагал Северус, вновь стал тем, кто когда-то мечтал о карьере в ВВС. Тем, кто хотел летать.

Северус покачал головой и указал на стопку старых томов.

— Кое-что ищу. Как дела с Минервой?

Гарри вошел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Жаль, что я не учил латынь в школе, — сказал он с улыбкой. Он встал за спиной Северуса, положил руки ему на плечи и чуть потер, поморщившись. — Тебе нужно почаще вставать и потягиваться. И хотя бы время от времени нормально есть.

— Уг-хм, — Северус чуть наклонил шею, чтобы Гарри было удобнее разминать застоявшийся узел. — Как тренировки?

— Отлично. Она называет это «Первый год трансфигурации за неделю». Я превратил спичку в иголку, жука в пуговицу и носок в подушечку для булавок. Знаешь, полезная штука. Всегда может понадобиться иголка, чтобы пришить моего жука.

— А Чары? — Северус выронил перо, когда Гарри принялся за особо напряженные мышцы.

— Я выучил Акцио. Чертовски полезное заклинание. Больше вообще не нужно будет вставать с дивана.

— Мы пропустим Гербологию и Зелья, — сказал Северус. — Я думал над этим. Зелья — моя специализация, но сейчас они тебе не пригодятся. Как только ты пройдешь основы с Минервой и Гермионой, Грозный Глаз и Сириус займутся с тобой Защитой. Я научу тебя аппарировать и вызывать Патронуса.

— По правде говоря, я надеялся, что ты научишь меня летать, — сказал Гарри. Продолжая одной рукой разминать плечи, второй он скользнул на грудь Северуса.

— Гарри...

— Я чувствую себя лучше, чем за последние два года. Благодаря тебе и твоему волшебному миру. Порадуй меня.

Северус почувствовал прикосновение губ к шее. Он едва сдержал стон, когда Гарри обнял его, спускаясь поцелуями по линии челюсти, и повернулся, чтобы встретить его губы своими. Гарри задел пальцами его сосок, и Северус притянул его ближе, всасывая нижнюю губу и зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке.

— Твой крестный научит тебя летать, — прошептал он, отпуская Гарри и осторожно отодвигая, чтобы снова вернуться к своим поискам. — Или один из Уизли.

Гарри усмехнулся, довольный небольшой уступкой Северуса, позволившего себя поцеловать.

— Рон говорит, что ты можешь летать без метлы, — сказал он.

— Рону следует держать рот на замке.

— Итак, ты был Пожирателем Смерти, — Гарри снова начал разминать его плечи. — Но потом начал шпионить на Дамблдора, а после его смерти возглавил Орден.

— Мистер Уизли — настоящий кладезь информации, — прорычал Северус. — Это всем прекрасно известно, задокументировано и принято. Я был молод. И понял, что выбрал неверный путь.

— Это был не Рон. Мне рассказал Сириус. И Ремус. Ну, Ремус по большей части правил рассказ Сириуса, — он провел пальцами по волоса Северуса. — Почему никто больше не знает, что они вместе?

— Они сказали тебе? — Северус повернул голову, удивленно глядя на Гарри.

— Нет. Этого не потребовалось. Все было очевидно еще при нашей первой встрече. Однако я спросил, и они не отрицали. А еще я спросил, не встречался ли кто-нибудь из них с тобой.

Северус бросил на Гарри убийственный взгляд через плечо.

— Ты больше никогда не будешь упоминать об этом, — он вздохнул и потянулся за верхней книгой в стопке.

— Что ты читаешь? — спросил Гарри, приседая на стол. — Выглядит древней.

— Она действительно древняя, — ответил Северус. Он перевел взгляд с книги на Гарри и снова на книгу. — Я пытаюсь решить одну загадку.

— Мне нравятся головоломки.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на него, размышляя. Продолжить самому или доверить тайну тому, кого она касалась больше всего? Захлопнув книгу, он отодвинулся от стола, повернул стул к Гарри и взглянул ему в глаза.

— Тогда, возможно, ты сможешь объяснить мне, почему твой Старый Ал заставил волшебный мир поверить в гибель ребенка Пророчества? Когда тот на самом деле жил в Лондоне?

Реакция Гарри его удивила — он с легким сожалением улыбнулся.

— Может, он просто хотел, чтобы я был ребенком. Ему нравилось приезжать в парк и смотреть, как мы играем. Он учил нас играть в стеклянные шарики и каштаны. А однажды принес йо-йо и показал нам всякие трюки.

— Альбус Дамблдор был лидером ордена Феникса, — со вздохом сказал Северус.

— Что? Не можешь представить, как он играет с йо-йо?

— О, я очень легко могу представить, как он играет с йо-йо.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и Гарри с трудом удержал улыбку.

— На самом деле я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — наконец сказал он.

Северус встал, подошел к двери и прижал к ней обе руки. Он пробормотал что-то по-латыни, и дерево под ладонями засветилось.

— То, что я расскажу тебе, должно остаться между нами, — сказал Северус, поворачиваясь и прислоняясь к двери. — Сядь. Пожалуйста.

Он указал на диван, и Гарри опустился на него, выжидательно глядя на Северуса.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Что такое?

Северус вернулся к своему стулу, сел, снова взял книгу и заговорил:

— В пятницу я смог поговорить с портретом Альбуса Дамблдора, — к этому времени Гарри уже успел познакомиться с говорящими портретами. — И узнал, что он оставил мне воспоминания, которые рассказывали, что ты жив и как тебя найти. Но я никогда их не видел, и я...

— Видел воспоминания? — перебил Гарри. — Как это возможно?

Северус вздохнул.

— Волшебники могут извлекать воспоминания из головы, а другие — их просматривать, как бы погружаться в них. Но для нас важно, что я не видел оставленных Альбусом воспоминаний. В ту ночь, когда его убили, я бежал из Хогвартса и больше не возвращался.

Северус встал, осторожно положил книгу на стол, подошел к Гарри и сел рядом с ним на мягкий диван. Гарри с недоуменным видом повернулся к нему, и Северус продолжил:

— Альбус не собирался всегда держать тебя вдали от волшебного мира. Когда ты был маленьким, он кое-что о тебе узнал, то, о чем даже не подозревал раньше, что изменило его планы. Он оставил тебя в мире маглов, скрыв твое магическое наследие, но намеревался вернуть, когда получит нужную информацию и ты будешь достаточно взрослым, чтобы принимать самостоятельные решения. Проблема в том, что... — он сделал паузу и бросил взгляд на лежавшую на столе книгу. — Проблема в том, что до пятницы я не был в курсе этой информации, а когда узнал, ты уже присоединился к нам.

— Ты боишься, что я принял бы другое решение, если бы тоже ее узнал? — спросил Гарри, накрывая руку Северуса, лежавшую на его бедре. Несколько секунд Северус молчал, собираясь с мыслями и набираясь мужества, потом перевернул свою руку ладонью вверх и переплел их пальцы.

— Видимо, это что-то плохое, — сказал Гарри, глядя на их сцепленные руки.

— Когда Волдеморт пытался убить тебя, он намеревался создать хоркрукс, — произнес Северус, смотря не на Гарри, а на его руку в своей.

— Хор...

— Хоркрукс, — Северус наконец поднял взгляд, глядя на Гарри непроницаемыми темными глазами. — Магический предмет, настолько темный, что мало кто из волшебников вообще знает, что это такое.

Гарри поднял бровь. Он пробыл в волшебном мире недостаточно долго, чтобы испугаться, и теперь выглядел больше заинтересованным, чем встревоженным.

— Что он делает?

— Хранит отколотый фрагмент человеческой души.

— Души? — губы Гарри дрогнули. Он выглядел так, будто хотел улыбнуться. — Ты ведь шутишь, правда?

Северус пристально посмотрел на него, и лицо Гарри застыло. Нет, не шутил.

— Но... душа? Как волшебная душа или что-то в этом роде? Источник магии? — он приоткрыл рот, когда Северус чуть сильнее сжал его руку. — Подожди. Ты серьезно. Душа существует?

— Души реальны, — подтвердил Северус, проклиная про себя Альбуса, из-за интриг которого в Орден попал циничный магл. — Наши души привязывают нас к жизни, к этому миру и оставляют нас, когда мы умираем. Без них мы не люди. Мы существуем, пока продолжаем дышать, но это пустое существование. Темный Лорд, Волдеморт, одержим своей смертностью и стремится жить вечно. В пятницу Альбус объяснил мне, что Волдеморт сделал, чтобы остаться в живых. Он расколол свою душу на несколько частей, сохранив каждую в выбранном предмете. Если его смертное тело будет уничтожено, душа останется на земле, пока остается хотя бы один из фрагментов. Когда убийственное проклятие отскочило от тебя и поразило его, оно уничтожило тело, но не душу, поскольку у него были другие частички, спрятанные хоркруксы. В конце концов с помощью своих последователей он смог восстановить тело и возродиться. — Северус протянул свободную руку, на мгновение нерешительно замер, а потом отвел большим пальцем спутанную челку Гарри, обнажив шрам. Через мгновение он опустил руку, и волосы Гарри упали обратно на лоб.

— Ты начинаешь пугать меня, — сказал Гарри, раздраженно откидывая попавшие в глаза волосы.

Северус глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул. И начал объяснять.

Хотя теперь Северус знал, что такое хоркрукс, ему все еще было сложно принять реальность их существования. Гарри чувствовал его дискомфорт, когда он рассказывал, как Волдеморт намеренно создал шесть хоркруксов, с каждым последующим убийством все больше и больше раздробляя свою душу до такой степени, что по возвращении стал таким же дефектным и искореженным, как она сама.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Северуса, с легкостью догадавшись об остальном.

— Он думал, что я тоже один из них, — сказал он, недоверчиво покачав головой. — Старый Ал услышал, как я говорил со змеей, и решил, что во мне кусок чужой души, — он рассмеялся, но это был резкий, горький смех, потом опустил голову на руки и у него вырвалось что-то, прозвучавшее как приглушенное рыдание. — Я должен был понять — все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Мы не знаем, так ли это, — сказал Северус. — Эта гипотеза — самое логичное объяснение твоих способностей змееуста, но не доказанный факт. Прецедента человеческого хоркрукса не существует... Я не знаю, что ищу! — встав, он подошел к столу и стал с силой швырять книги из одной стопки в другую. Гарри поднял голову. — Это ничего не меняет, Гарри, — в голосе Северуса слышалась мольба.

— Я только что вернул свою жизнь, — сказал Гарри, грустно улыбаясь. Он вытянул ногу перед собой, задумчиво глядя на нее. — Я не собираюсь сводить счёты с жизнью лишь для того, чтобы убить эту... вещь, которая может находиться или не находиться во мне, чтобы вы могли избавиться от этого психопата, — он сделал паузу, глядя на книги на столе с таким видом, будто хотел сбросить их на пол. Глубоко вздохнул. — И это не так. Ее во мне нет. Думаю, я бы знал, — он попытался улыбнуться, но вздрогнул, поймав взгляд Северуса.

«Ты думал, что души не существует, — подумал тот. — Как бы ты узнал, что с ней что-то неладно?»

— Альбус ошибся, — сказал он вслух. Ему не нужно было делиться этим с Гарри. Он продолжит работу сам, как и всегда. Северус открыл ящик в столе и сложил в него книги. Потом посмотрел на Гарри и выдавил улыбку. — Ты прав, ты бы знал.

Хотя сам он совершенно не был в этом уверен. Единственным известным змееустом кроме Гарри был Волдеморт, прямой потомок самого Салазара Слизерина.

Слишком большое совпадение.

Гарри встал, бледно улыбнувшись, и направился к двери, однако та была заколдована и не открылась даже тогда, когда он с силой дернул ручку.

— Подожди.

Северус подошел к нему. Нельзя позволить Гарри вот так уйти — он выглядел расстроенным, разозленным и разочарованным. Как будто собирался швырнуть что-нибудь об стену или засесть в баре и утопить свои беды в море спиртного.

— Гарри... — Северус прижался к нему, желая успокоить, и вновь поддался их взаимному притяжению. Гарри застонал, когда он потерся об него, и все накопившееся из-за безнадежной ситуации раздражение Северуса смылось ощущением прижатого к нему тела и сладкого рта, с жадностью встретившего его собственный. Почувствовав бедром возбуждение Гарри, он опустил руку, сжимая через брюки его член, наблюдая как Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу и откидывает голову назад, закрывая глаза. Две минуты, три, и у Гарри начинали подгибаться колени. Еще три прекрасных минуты он любовался тем, как подступающий пик наслаждения берет под контроль его лицо и тело, а потом прикусил его плечо, и Гарри задрожал, кончая.

— Скорджифай, — произнес Северус, когда смог перевести дыхание. Гарри удивленно застыл, но почти сразу расслабился, поняв, что произошло.

— Почти так же полезно, как Акцио, — хрипло произнес он.

— Ты привыкнешь к этому, — пообещал Северус.

Гарри усмехнулся и обнял его за шею, вздохнув.

— К магии, — пояснил Северус.

— Да неважно.

Он поцеловал уголок губ Северуса и выскользнул из комнаты.

***

Расслабленность после оргазма длилась недолго.

Ее сменило новое слово, стучавшее в голове.

«Хоркрукс-хоркрукс-хоркрукс», — когда он принимал душ, струи воды барабанили ритм странного нового слова.

«Хоркрукс-хоркрукс-хоркрукс», — звучало, когда он играл в шахматы с Роном (безнадежное занятие) и пытался прислушаться к советам своих пешек, которые, похоже, не желали с ним сотрудничать и надеялись на победу Рона.

«Хоркрукс-хоркрукс-хоркрукс». Оно пульсировало в мозгу, когда он ложился спать, и даже подушка, прижатая сверху к голове, никак не могла его заглушить.

Однако со временем стало лучше. Он сражался с ним в мыслях, тщательно контролировал собственное поведение. Он на две недели полностью погрузился в волшебный мир Ордена и узнал, что почти все, что он считал невозможным, на самом деле возможно.

Его нога, например. Совершенно здоровая. Такая же сильная, как и до аварии, и уже почти не ноющая.

Призраки, упыри и гоблины, единороги и двухвостые собаки, люди, способные превращаться в животных. Анимаги. Сириус. Минерва.

Его отец.

Северус был прав насчет воспоминаний. Он извлек из головы какую-то нить (ну, так она выглядела для Гарри) и показал, как окунать лицо в Омут, пока нос не коснется поверхности плавающих воспоминаний. И он медленно упал сквозь ничто и приземлился на детскую площадку, на которой каталась на качели маленькая девочка с рыжими волосами. Стоявший рядом Северус тихо сказал:

— Лили Эванс, твоя мама.

Он не указал на бледного мальчика, смотревшего на нее с другой стороны улицы, но Гарри заметил его, и когда Лили спрыгнула с качелей и маленький Северус подбежал к ней, неуверенно улыбаясь, Гарри почувствовал внезапную острую боль, желая, чтобы Северус был его другом детства, а не мамы.

Его собственные детские годы не были ужасным, но и не были счастливыми.

Воспоминаниями об отце поделился Сириус, в том числе о дне свадьбы родителей. Гарри так часто приходил в кабинет Северуса, чтобы посмотреть их, что тот наконец сказал «Нет» и посоветовал отдохнуть от прошлого и снова начать жить здесь и сейчас.

— Двигайся вперед, Гарри, — сказал он, убирая Омут в шкаф. — Не нужно зацикливаться на прошлом и забывать жить.

И хотя Гарри был очарован возможностью видеть родителей, которых никогда не знал, и буквально поглощал каждый кусочек информации, его взгляд всегда был направлен на Северуса. Он не был одиннадцатилетним сиротой, с удивлением взирающим на потолок в Большом зале. Его было уже двадцать. Взрослый, независимый человек, прямо смотрящий на мир. И движущийся вперед.

А движение вперед, по его мнению, включало попытки узнать Северуса получше. Если Северус хотел, чтобы он жил настоящим, ну, он с удовольствием подчинится.

И, живя полной жизнью, он конечно же изучал все, что нужно знать о магии. Магия, нечто неосязаемое, заполнившее дыру в его душе, о которой он раньше практически не подозревал, пустоту внутри, которую не мог ничем заглушить. Он полюбил уроки с Минервой, терпел магическую историю с Гермионой и обнаружил, что Защита с Грозным Глазом здорово сбивает спесь и стимулирует. Раньше он считал, что благодаря военному прошлому вполне готов к тренировкам с бывшим аврором. Изучить правильное движение палочки для чего-то такого же простого, как проклятие Ватных ног было несложно, но запомнить, какое движение подходит нужному проклятию, когда Грозный Глаз обучал его сразу пяти, а на следующий день шести заклинаниям — почти невозможно.

А вот проблем с аппарацией у него не было. Как только Северус сказал, что спрячет «Историю Хогвартса» Гермионы, если у него все получится с первого раза, Гарри нахально усмехнулся и переместился из одного круга в другой, а затем вернулся, не потеряв и волоска.

А потом Грозный Глаз продемонстрировал непростительные на пауках.

Только потому, что Гарри сам спросил. Спросил о заклинании, убившем его родителей.

— Сегодня Грозный Глаз показал мне убийственное проклятие.

После тренировки Гарри уже по устоявшейся традиции проскользнул в кабинет Северуса. Обычно сначала он принимал душ. Но не в этот раз. На нем была тренировочная одежда — спортивные штаны и футболка, волосы блестели от пота. Он прислонился к стене рядом с дверью, усталый и слегка расстроенный.

Северус поднял взгляд, пряча удивление.

— Только убийственное проклятие? Или все непростительные? — спросил он, изучая лицо Гарри.

— Все, — Гарри оттолкнулся от стены и тяжело опустился на стул перед столом Северуса. — Как бы мне ни нравилось работать с Глазом, я так долго не выдержу, — он потер глаза под очками. — Как кто-то может этим наслаждаться? — он вздрогнул. Северус вытащил из ящика стола плитку шоколада из Сладкого Королевства, развернул ее, отколол большой кусок и протянул Гарри.

— Съешь.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ремус уже пытался дать мне немного. Почему у волшебников такая страсть к шоколаду? — тем не менее он отломил уголок и отправил в рот, тихо простонав, когда тот растаял на языке.

— Шоколад лечит, — пробормотал Северус, отводя глаза, когда Гарри слизнул шоколад с губ. — Он укрепляет магическое ядро, когда рядом присутствует зло. Может восстановить волшебника, когда... — он сделал паузу, наблюдая, как Гарри отламывает еще один кусочек, кладет наполовину в рот и, пососав, вынимает обратно. — Не мог бы ты просто съесть его, а не заниматься с ним любовью?

Гарри перевел взгляд с шоколада в руке на Северуса и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Шоколад действительно помогает, — сказал он и, вновь завладев вниманием Северуса, медленно втянул оставшуюся часть в рот. Затем поднялся на ноги, подошел к Северусу и вклинился между ним и столом, встав промеж его ног и обняв за плечи.

— Не проси меня использовать эти проклятия, Северус, — сказал он. — Я не уверен, что смогу, — он вздохнул. — Ну, или мне потребуется всерьез разозлиться... может, если кто-то попытается на тебя напасть или что-то в этом роде, — он положил подбородок на плечо Северуса, дунул ему в шею и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать .— Давай вернемся в мою квартиру, — предложил он, выпустив губы Северуса и сжав его предплечья. — Может, посмотрим телевизор, закажем индийскую еду, опробуем мою кровать. Хоть немного действительно побудем наедине...

— Ты забыл, что сегодня собрание Ордена, — сказал Северус, притягивая его к себе и потираясь подбородком о щеку. Потный Гарри с вечерней щетиной на лице, вставший между ним и столом, был именно тем, что нужно в конце долгого и напряженного дня. За последнюю пару недель Северус все больше и больше уступал и даже начал получать от происходящего удовольствие. И с каждым поцелуем, с каждым соприкосновением тел, с каждым зажиманием у стены его сопротивление ослабевало. А неожиданная дрочка положила конец любым попыткам удержать их отношения в строго профессиональном русле.

— Ты скучаешь по своему дому или просто хочешь компанию в постели? 

Гарри отстранился и посмотрел на Северуса, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли он.

— Я уже давно хочу твою компанию в постели, — сказал он наконец. — Ты это знаешь.

— Это усложнит ситуацию, — Северус потерся подбородком о его плечо. — Время совершенно неподходящее. Я должен сосредоточиться на делах Ордена.

— Ремус и Сириус вместе, и никто этого не знает, — возразил Гарри. — Отдельные спальни или нет, они каждую ночь проводят в объятиях друг друга, но всегда готовы сделать что-то для Ордена, — он убрал за ухо Северуса прядь темных волос. — Хотя я не понимаю, почему они держат это в секрете. А ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешает свободный вечер подальше отсюда. Почему бы тебе после собрания не вернуться со мной в квартиру? Ненадолго... позволить мне проверить вещи, забрать почту и тому подобное? — Он усмехнулся, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать уголок рта Северуса, и прошептал: — Вознагради меня за то, через что мне пришлось пройти с Грозным Глазом.

— Ты смотрел, как он мучает пауков. Рон Уизли вознаградит тебя, как только узнает.

— Рон? — Гарри опустил голову, уткнувшись в шею Северуса, и подумал, что речь идет о гораздо большем, чем просто пытки пауков. — Почему Рон? И я по-любому не хочу такой награды от Рона, — он вздрогнул, и Северус ухмыльнулся.

— Рон Уизли до ужаса боится пауков и часто становится жертвой розыгрышей с их участием.

— Рон не боится па... — Гарри замолчал, глядя на Северуса. — Боится? В самом деле? Ну, это полезная информация. Может дать мне преимущество во время нашей следующей партии в шахматы.

— Даже трансфигурация твоих пешек в пауков не поможет тебе победить Уизли в шахматах.

— Он настолько хорош?

Северус молча посмотрел на него.

— Я настолько плох?

— И то и другое, — ответил Северус. — Теперь иди, приведи себя в порядок. Ты пахнешь как раздевалка.

— Но ведь тебе нравится?

Северус закатил глаза.

— Значит, ты уйдешь со мной после собрания?

Руки Северуса сжались вокруг Гарри, когда тот попытался выпрямиться.

— Если на собрании не произойдет ничего, требующего моих немедленных действий, тогда, да, уйду. Уверен, Люпин и Блэк по достоинству оценят предоставленное уединение.

— Значит, увидимся.

Гарри последний раз поцеловал Северуса и вышел из кабинета. Тренировка с Грозным Глазом истощила его, несмотря на то, что это не он накладывал проклятия. Хотя шоколад и недолгая встреча с Северусом помогли. Ему нужно будет еще раз поговорить с Северусом о тренировках. Конечно, для него не впервой учиться убивать, учитывая его службу в армии. Но это... Авада Кедавра пугала, а Круцио было еще хуже. Если он так реагирует, наблюдая, как кто-то использует их на пауках, то что бы произошло, если бы он сделал это сам? Это опустошало его, тело и душу.

Душа.

Год назад, даже месяц, он бы посмеялся над утверждением, что она реальна. Религиозная чушь. Представление тети Петунии об огне и сере, о вечном проклятии для всех, кто хоть немного отличался. Отличался как он. Отличался с самого начала. Все эти годы Гарри думал, что она ненавидит его за то, что он гей.

Но с тех пор, как он приехал сюда... с тех пор, как взял в руку палочку, с тех пор, как его нога исцелилась, с тех пор как обнаружил себя окутанным любовью других... он чувствовал, будто его вывернули наизнанку, обнажая... ну, душу.

Он не мог объяснить. Это не имело смысла. Но что-то пробудилось внутри, что-то, что грозило перевернуть все, что он знал о себе.

Кроме, может быть, одного.

Ему по-прежнему нравились мужчины, и, к счастью, обладание магией никого не делало менее мужественным.

Даже Северуса.

Особенно Северуса.

***

Собрание прошло быстро.

Доклады от Артура Уизли и Кингсли, которые вместе с Роном все еще работали в Министерстве: связи с правительством маглов оборваны, команда стирателей памяти отправлена на Даунинг-стрит.

Сообщение от Минервы, получившей новые указания насчет полукровок: их будут забирать в шестилетнем возрасте и отправлять в специальные «воспитательные» магические школы, где уменьшат влияние их родителя-магла.

В Косом переулке ввели более строгие рабочие часы и ужесточенный комендантский час. Больше закрытых магазинов, больше ограничений на продажу магических предметов.

— Я была вынуждена предоставить Министерству список маглорожденных детей из Книги, — сообщила в конце Минерва. — Ошибок, ну, или так мне сказали, — она мрачно оглядела комнату. — Я не знаю, что будет с этими детьми.

Аргументы. Стучавшие по столу кулаки. Мнения. «Покончить с этим сейчас». «Уничтожить его». «Сколько еще ждать?»

Северус заставил их замолчать.

— С помощью Минервы я поговорил с портретом Альбуса, — начал он, поднимая руку, чтобы утихомирить раздавшиеся восклицания. — Мы начнем с убийства змеи, — его командный голос привлек всеобщее внимание. — Это приказ Альбуса. Чтобы обезглавить ее, придется использовать гоблинский клинок. Змея должна быть мертва прежде, чем мы попытаемся убить Волдеморта.

Ничем хорошим собрание не закончилось. Нужно было успокоить старших членов Ордена и разработать новые планы. Минерва по понятным причинам была сильно расстроена, и никто не верил, что змею можно достать без ведома Волдеморта. Гарри ушел, прождав больше часа после официального окончания. Он вышел в маленький задний сад, где иногда курил Сириус, а Северус выращивал травы и овощи.

И пятнадцать минут просидел на древнем диване-качалке, размышляя.

Этот безумец... этот монстр убил его родителей. Пытался убить Гарри. Убил множество невинных людей и устроил в волшебном мире этническую чистку. Ему так сказали. Он этому поверил. Верил, что Волдеморт был угрозой для всего мира и хотел большего, чем господство над волшебной Европой.

И эти люди, его новые друзья, были полны решимости уничтожить его. Остановить террор. Эти люди видели что-то другое, что-то лучшее. Они жили жизнью, полной магии, ходили в Хогвартс и знали, что являются волшебниками с самого начала или, по крайней мере, с одиннадцатилетнего возраста. Это все имело для них значение. Их миры были больше, чем дом на площади Гриммо.

Но для него все это до сих пор было слишком ново. Он вытащил из кармана палочку и сжал, чувствуя привычный всплеск тепла и силы. Он положил руку на исцеленную ногу, подумал о крестном, которого раньше не знал, о воспоминаниях с родителями, о движущихся фотографиях с их свадьбы, которые показали ему Сириус и Ремус.

Конечно, он всегда хотел узнать о них. Но прожил двадцать лет, думая, что они погибли в автокатастрофе. Он вырос, пережил жизнь с Дурслями, а потом ушел, построив свое будущее без их помощи и не оглядываясь назад.

Хотелось бы, чтобы он мог закончить все это для Ордена. Чтобы его больше заботила месть, и он смог подкрасться к ублюдку сзади и убить его. Или чтобы он был достаточно уверен в своей палочке, чтобы сразиться с ним лицом к лицу. Чтобы больше заботился о будущем Волшебного мира, а не о своем собственном.

Он посмотрел часы и вздохнул.

Потому что прямо сейчас его больше всего заботила возможность остаться с Северусом наедине и затащить его в постель.

Черт. Он устал ждать.

Гарри крепче сжал палочку.

Здесь он чувствовал себя желанным. Необходимым. Начал ощущать себя членом какой-то причудливой семьи. Сириус по-настоящему любил его, проявляя это в своей неловкой подростковой манере (все эти хлопанья по спине и попытки доказать, что он не гей). Ремус был как добрый дядюшка, Гермиона — доверенная сестра, а Рон начал становиться кем-то вроде лучшего друга. Он понятия не имел, что такое бабушка, и не решался присвоить это назначение Минерве, но она, похоже, была рада работать с ним. Она гоняла его на уроках, гордилась тем, как много он уже выучил, и хотя ее собственное положение было невыносимо — постоянная жизнь на тонкой грани между подконтрольным Волдеморту Министерством, на которое она работала, и Орденом Феникса, намеревающимся его свергнуть — она никогда не торопила его. Все в Ордене относились к ней с огромным уважением, и Гарри, конечно же, тоже к ней привязался. Она искренне заботилась о нем и ставила его потребности выше потребностей Ордена. Она разделяла с ним его небольшие триумфы и ободряла, когда он не справлялся с заданием.

И Северус... Северус никому не рассказывал о хоркруксах. Невозможно было думать о себе как о носителе чужой души, особенно кого-то настолько злого, как Волдеморт. Но раньше он не верил в существование души, и как бы ни прислушивался к своим ощущением, ни копался в памяти, не мог найти в своем прошлом ничего, что бы его беспокоило или заставило считать себя злым. Если в нем и находился кусочек этой души, она была просто пассажиром, сидевшим тихо до тех пор, пока не понадобится в другом месте.

Но он предпочел просто поверить, что ее там не было. Старый Ал ошибся... должен был ошибиться.

— Гарри?

Он повернулся и увидел стоявшего в дверном проеме Рона.

— Северус просил передать, что скоро будет. Они с папой сейчас разговаривают.

Гарри скрыл разочарование.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Рон.

— Мы хотели спросить... не хочешь посетить Нору и научиться летать на метле?

— Летать? Серьезно? — Гарри знал, что Уизли называли свой дом Норой и тот находился под серьезной защитой. Он встал, чтобы последовать за Роном. — У вас есть метла для меня? — Северус не был забыт, но долгожданное предложение научить летать значительно снизило накопившиеся раздражение и разочарование.

***

К тому времени, когда Северус прибыл в Нору, чтобы поговорить с Артуром и Биллом, Гарри уже умер и попал на Небеса.

Метафорически, конечно.

Северусу пришлось выполнить сложный каскад приоткрывающих защиту заклинаний, чтобы подойти к дому, а потом с палочкой у горла ответить на каверзные вопросы Артура.

— Мальчик прекрасно летает, — сказал Артур, указывая на поле.

Северус поднял взгляд и начал всматриваться в игроков, пока не нашел среди них Гарри.

Мальчик прекрасно летает.

«Едва ли мальчик», — напомнил он себе, и, конечно, неудивительно, что тот на метле как дома.

— У него получается совершенно естественно. Они устроили состязание Ловцов, и Гарри показал себя достойным соперником Джинни.

Северус услышал гордость в его голосе. Джинни Уизли, младший ребенок Артура и единственная дочь, была Ловцом в команде Холихедских гарпий.

Северус еще минуту или две наблюдал за игрой, поморщившись, когда Гарри исполнил какой-то простой финт, и направился за Артуром к дому.

— Он совершенно не такой, как я себе представлял, — сказал Билл Уизли через час, когда они сидели за кухонным столом. — Необычайно вежливый и до сих пор такой магл. Кажется, он принимает и любит магию, но никогда в действительности не думает о ее практическом применении.

— Бедный мальчик. Не думаю, что у него была безоблачная жизнь, — добавила Молли, садясь рядом с Северусом. — Он весьма красив, не так ли?

Северус никак не прокомментировал.

— Я не могу даже представить, что ему нужно сделать, — сказал Артур через мгновение. — Альбус не оставил тебе ключ, Северус? Хоть какой-нибудь?

Северус покачал головой и ответил, избегая взгляда Артура:

— Ничего. Он просто верил, что только Гарри может убить Волдеморта. Как было предсказано.

— Честно говоря, не понимаю, как мы можем ожидать от него подобного, — заметил Билли. — Это не его война, и не важно, что говорит Пророчество.

— У нас, хотя бы, будет преимущество внезапности, — произнес Артур. — Темный Лорд не знает, что он жив. Возможно, это получится как-то использовать.

Северус покачал головой.

— У нас будет лишь один шанс застать его врасплох. Сначала нужно разработать план. План, который сработает. И мы ничего не можем сделать, пока жива змея.

— Змея с ним всегда, — Артур поежился. — Никто не сможет застать ее в одиночестве. Было бы самоубийством попытаться приблизиться, чтобы обезглавить ее.

— Это обязательно должен быть гоблинский клинок, Северус? — спросила Молли. — Может, яд?

Он покачал головой.

— Альбус выразился совершенно точно. У змеи есть сила, с которой можно справиться только таким клинком, — он посмотрел на Билла, и тот кивнул:

— Грипхук согласился предоставить нам два. Меч и длинный нож, — и добавил со вздохом: — За определенную цену, конечно.

— У гоблинов всегда есть цена, — сказал Северус. — Что он потребовал?

Билл обменялся взглядом с Молли, которая тут же отвернулась.

— Тиару тети Мюриэль, сделанную гоблином, — ответил он. — Она была в приданном мамы.

Северус посмотрел на Молли, но она решительно кивнула.

— Это всего лишь старое украшение, — не слишком убедительно произнесла она. — Все равно я ее не носила.

— Спасибо, Молли, — сказал Северус.

— Змею нужно убить перед Темным Лордом, — задумчиво произнес Артур. — Но, может, уничтожить их в одной битве? У нас не будет двух шансов, Северус. Один-то еще под большим вопросом…

Входная дверь распахнулась, и в дом вбежали громко смеющиеся игроки в квиддич. Разговор на кухне тут же прекратился.

Джинни вошла первой и села рядом с Биллом. Она была еще выше и спортивней, чем помнил Северус.

— Он невероятен, — сказала она. — Не могу поверить, что он никогда раньше не летал на метле. Если бы он был в команде Гриффиндора, мы бы каждый год выигрывали Кубок.

— Если предположить, что его бы отправили в Гриффиндор, мисс Уизли, — сказал Северус, глядя мимо нее на стоявшего в дверях Гарри. Тот был взъерошенным и разгоряченным и казался таким счастливым, каким Северус его никогда раньше не видел.

Все рассмеялись.

— О, он был бы гриффиндорцем, — сказала Джинни, с улыбкой подмигивая Гарри. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и сел рядом с ней. Джинни что-то прошептала ему на ухо, и он покраснел.

Северус нахмурился.

Рон принес всем сливочное пиво, и Гарри, который уже успел его полюбить, тут же сделал длинный глоток.

Когда Рон предложил ему показать свою комнату и упыря на чердаке, Джинни извинилась и последовала за ними.

Северус снова нахмурился.

— Как проходит его обучение?

Северус перевел взгляд с дверного проема на Артура.

— Медленно и равномерно, — ответил он. — По словам Минервы, он легко справляется с Чарами и Трансфигурацией и без труда решает ее задачи. Думаю, она установила разумный темп. Они быстро продвигаются по программе первого курса и уже начали учить кое-что из второго.

— А Защита?

Северус взглянул на потолок, с которого начал доноситься шум. Стучали шаги, слышался смех и скрип кровати.

— Это просто дети, — сказала Молли. — Я оставила комнату Рона такой, какой она была — оранжевая краска и все такое.

— Он без проблем запоминает отдельные оборонительные и нападающие заклинания, — ответил Северус, поворачиваясь к Артуру. — Дуэль, однако, другое дело. Хотя он может успешно применять выученные заклинания, в поединке ему не выиграть.

— Что неудивительно, — заметила Молли. Она подняла взгляд, когда с потолка упало несколько кусочков штукатурки, но в остальном никак не отреагировала. — Во время дуэли ты должен уметь предсказывать заклинания соперника еще до его действий и защищаться, думая о следующем наступлении. Это не дисциплина для начинающих.

— Может, он и новичок в магии, но ему не одиннадцать, — вмешался Фред. Он и Джордж стояли у входа, прислушиваясь к разговору. — Например, на метле он летает так, будто родился на ней.

— Нужно устроить ему поединок с кем-то другим, не с Грозным Глазом, — предложил Джордж.

— Да, с кем-то, у кого нет жуткого магического глаза, который может смотреть прямо сквозь брюки, которые ты носил три дня, — добавил Фред.

— Хотя у него нет куска носа, прямо как у…

— Достаточно, — Северус поднял руку, и Джордж благоразумно замолчал. — Договорились. В пятницу утром Гарри сразится с вами. Лишь заклинания первого и второго курса.

Джордж усмехнулся и обменялся многозначительным взглядом со своим близнецом. Северус не преминул бы что-нибудь сказать об этом, но тут сверху послышался особенно пронзительный визг, а затем на лестнице раздались шаги.

— Отдай! Джинни!

Джинни вбежала в кухню, обогнула стол и спряталась за отца. Гарри резко остановился за близнецами, уже успевшими сесть за стол, и мрачно посмотрел на нее. На взгляд Северуса, он выглядел слишком растрепанным.

— Отдай ему бумажник, Джинни, — вздохнул Артур. — Тебе почти двадцать лет, а ведешь себя иногда как школьница.

Джинни ухмыльнулась и бросила бумажник Гарри. Тот поймал его одной рукой и спрятал в карман.

Северус встал.

— Я обещал Гарри отвести его в квартиру, чтобы он проверил, все ли в порядке, — сказал он. — Гарри, ты готов?

— Я думал, у тебя нет планов на сегодняшний вечер, — произнес Рон.

Однако Гарри уже прощался.

Несколько мгновений спустя он уже шел вслед за Северусом к воротам. Северус снял защиту, вышел за антиаппарационную границу и протянул Гарри руку.

— На этот раз я могу сам, — заметил тот.

Северус выжидательно замер, не убирая руки и ничего не говоря.

Через несколько секунд они появились посреди гостиной Гарри, и Северус даже не дал ему времени включить свет.

— Тебе не следовало с ней заигрывать, — сказал он, поддерживая споткнувшегося о кофейный столик Гарри.

— Заигрывать? — Гарри вошел на кухню и открыл холодильник. Достал упаковку молока, открыл и скривился, понюхав.

— Да! Заигрывать! Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Северус последовал за ним и теперь наблюдал, как он выливает молоко в раковину. — У нее пять старших братьев. Не следует их злить.

Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Злить? Северус, о чем ты?

Северус нахмурился. Гарри бросил пустую упаковку из-под молока в раковину и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты ревнуешь, — сказал он. — Ты ревнуешь, потому что думаешь, что я флиртовал с сестрой Рона.

— Ты флиртовал. И я не ревную. Просто предупреждаю не делать ничего опрометчивого.

— Опрометчивого? Например?

Гарри снова открыл холодильник, достал контейнер с оставшейся едой и тоже выбросил содержимое в раковину.

— Например, бороться с ней на постели. Мы все слышали скрип, Гарри, на кухне. В какой-то момент куски штукатурки упали с потолка на стол. Тебе не следует играть с ней. Ей не обязательно знать, что ты предпочитаешь свой пол.

— О, она знает, — Гарри снова усмехнулся. — На самом деле она чудесная, Северус. Но меня не интересует.

Северус скрестил руки на груди.

— Не интересует? — он поднял одну бровь.

— Люблю, когда ты так делаешь. Как-нибудь научишь меня, — Гарри перегнулся через стол и провел большим пальцем по его брови, потом слегка дернул за мочку.

Северус схватил его за запястье.

— Ты дразнишь меня.

— С Джинни очень легко общаться, — сказал Гарри. — Я познакомился с ней лишь сегодня, а уже знаю, когда у нее день рождения, какой любимый цвет и вкус какого блеска для губ она предпочитает.

— Девятого января. Черный. Никакой. И лучше бы я не ощутил никакого на тебе.

Поцелуй не был нежным. Северус в два шага оказался рядом с ним, еще одним заставил прислониться к столу и прильнул к Гарри, решительно атаковав его рот требовательным собственническим поцелуем. Гарри одобрительно простонал и ответил, сжимая узкие бедра, а потом переместил одну руку назад, поглаживая его задницу через непривычную черную мантию. Северус застонал.

— Ты прячешь свое главное достоинство, — пробормотал Гарри, лаская ртом его подбородок, а потом целуя в шею. Он сдавленно вздохнул, когда Северус запрокинул его голову и приник к губам, обхватив ладонями лицо. Опустив одну руку ему на шею, Северус провел ею вниз до плеча и погладил ключицу под футболкой.

— У меня жесткая и костлявая задница, — он прижался к Гарри пахом, и тот почувствовал бедром его возбуждение. — Она не главное мое достоинство. 

— Думаю, мне нравятся жесткие задницы, — прошептал Гарри.

Северус поцеловал его ключицу, скользнув ладонями под футболку. Слегка задел сосок, проверяя реакцию, и когда Гарри застонал, толкнувшись навстречу, потер его пальцем и слегка сжал.

— Черт, Северус. Нужно чаще заставлять тебя ревновать.

— Я не ревную, — возразил тот, не прерываясь. Потом взялся за подол футболки, потянул ее наверх, помогая снять, и отбросил на пол.

— Значит, просто собственник, — выдохнул Гарри, опираясь руками на стол позади себя. Северус коснулся губами его груди и вобрал в рот сосок. — Блядь. Северус, — он непроизвольно дернул бедрами, не обращая внимание на врезавшуюся в задницу столешницу. — Мне нравятся твои собственнические инстинкты.

Северус отпустил сосок, дунул на него и снова прижался к губам задрожавшего Гарри.

— В кровать? — прошептал он ему на ухо, прежде чем вобрать в рот мочку и облизать.

В гостиной Северус прижал Гарри к стене рядом с камином, снова поцеловал и сдавленно простонал, когда тот закинул одну ногу ему на бедро, чтобы оказаться еще ближе, и вслепую принялся за длинный ряд пуговиц. Северус снял с него очки, коснулся губами одного века, второго и, улыбнувшись его неловким попыткам справиться с пуговицами, вновь атаковал рот.

— А нет заклинания для того, чтобы сразу раздеться? — спросил Гарри, сдаваясь, и опустил руку на твердый член Северуса, сжав ровно настолько, чтобы у того подогнулись колени.

— Это весьма оберегаемая тайна, — ответил Северус. — Если дети его узнают, то будут применять друг на друге, и в Хогвартсе будет невозможно встретить хотя бы одного одетого школьника.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я бы использовал его на своих профессорах. Ты был бы первым.

В дверях спальни они снова остановились, чтобы поцеловаться, на этот раз медленнее и спокойнее. В процессе Гарри скинул ботинки, позволил Северусу расстегнуть себе джинсы и наконец умудрился подвести их кровати.

Толкнув Северуса на постель, он опустился на колени, стянул его ботинки и носки, и недоуменно замер, рассматривая странную одежду.

— Ты без брюк, — сказал он, удивленно глядя на него. И усмехнулся. — Все волшебники?..

— Слишком много болтаешь, — прорычал Северус. — Сейчас лето, Гарри. Я ношу брюки в холодную погоду.

— Думаю, я должен сказать, что Джинни Уизли лесбиянка. Играет за свою команду, как сказал Рон. У нее есть постоянная подруга и полный ящик страпонов. Ладно... вот об этом мне поведал Рон. Понятия не имею, что у нее в ящиках, — он усмехнулся.

— Что я говорил о лишней болтовне? — проворчал Северус, но улыбнулся. Гарри пододвинулся ближе, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и стянул мантию, оставив его в одних черных боксерах.

— Стой, — хрипло скомандовал Северус, чуть его отстраняя.

Гарри медленно поднялся, сдерживая улыбку.

Северус указал на его джинсы.

— Сними.

Он тут же повиновался, поморщившись, когда жесткая ткань задела член. Когда он избавился от джинсов, Северус кивнул на его уже ставшие тесными трусы.

— Продолжай.

Через мгновение рука Северуса скользнула по члену Гарри, сжала его и потянула на себя. Северус откинулся на постель, и Гарри сел на него сверху. Его член оказался прямо перед лицом Северуса, и тот взял его в рот, одной рукой лаская мошонку, а другой массируя задницу, проводя пальцами между половинками.

Гарри показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание.

Позиция была идеальной. В таком положении, стоя на коленях (абсолютно здоровых коленях) он все контролировал — мог податься вперед, погружаясь на всю длину, а мог отстраниться, оставляя во рту лишь головку. Он трахал рот Северуса, и это казалось идеальным, абсолютно правильным.

Северус подложил под голову подушку и переместил вторую руку на его задницу, сжимая и лаская. Подразнил пальцем дырку, и Гарри чуть не кончил, когда палец на одну фалангу скользнул внутрь. Секунда, и Северус вынул его, вернувшись к легким поглаживаниям.

Следующее проникновение оказалось более настойчивым, а губы внезапно сжались на члене. Северус прижал его яички к промежности, полностью заглотил член, так, что головка коснулась задней стенки горла, и вставил палец до конца. Слишком много, слишком хорошо, слишком идеально.

Гарри кончил со сдавленным криком, чувствуя пальцы внутри и на мошонке, ощущая, как тесно сжимает член рот, сглатывающий его сперму. Он задрожал и почти рухнул на Северуса.

Северус перекатил его и оказался сверху, не давая отдохнуть, еще нет.

— Я был дураком, что ждал так долго, — сказал он, целуя его над кадыком. — Ты совершенный. Вкусный, — он вобрал в рот сосок, и когда Гарри выгнулся под ним, прижался к его паху своим членом, натянувшим эластичные боксеры.

Потершись о него, Северус облизал попеременно соски и спустился вниз, исследуя пупок и выцеловывая постепенно исчезающие шрамы его прошлой жизни. Теперь он действовал медленно и размеренно, ожидая, когда Гарри восстановится, что произошло гораздо раньше, чем тот мог вообразить — Северус вернулся к груди, прикусил сосок, подул на него, прикусил снова, и Гарри не смог сдержать стон, а когда Северус слегка сжал его мошонку, с удивлением почувствовал, как вновь твердеет член.

— Значит, секс волшебников такой же, как у маглов? — спросил Гарри. Северус провел руками по его бокам, бедрам, коснулся пальцами дрожки волос, идущей к паху, и улыбнулся.

— У нас есть определенные заклинания для очищения, смазки и расслабления. Я мог бы надеть на тебя волшебное кольцо для члена, одним шепотом депилировать гениталии, — он прижал руки Гарри к матрасу по обеим сторонам от головы и завел вверх, чтобы пальцы коснулись изголовья. — Я могу заклинанием привязать тебя к кровати или наложить чары окаменения, которые позволят тебе чувствовать, но не двигаться. Могу чарами поднять кровать…

Гарри замер.

— Ого, — он сглотнул, сжал руки Северуса и приподнял голову, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. — Это все? — спросил он, затаив дыхание.

— Незаконные зелья. Оборотное — позволяет принять облик другого человека, сохранив при этом собственный разум.

— Мне понравится быть волшебником, не так ли?

Северус рассмеялся.

— Тебе понравится быть волшебником даже без секса.

Он перевернул Гарри на живот и уселся сверху. Поцеловал плечи, скользнул губами вниз по спине и прикусил верхнюю часть ягодиц, после чего вынул из тумбочки смазку и презерватив и поднял бедра Гарри, заставив встать на колени.

Во время подготовки Северус старался не вспоминать о том, как много времени прошло с его последнего раза, с тех пор, как он хотя бы думал об этом.

— Тебе удобно? Твоя нога?..

— Я в порядке. Отлично. Боже, да просто прекрасно, Северус.

А затем он снова прижался к Гарри, медленно проникая в него. Замер, когда мышцы поддались, подождал, пока Гарри привыкнет, и вошел до конца.

Это было восхитительно.

Теснота, жар, гладкое скольжение. Гарри всхлипывал, подаваясь навстречу и поощряя словами:

— Там... прямо там... еще. Боже, Северус... сильнее... я могу принять больше. Я не сломаюсь, — и толкался к нему, — Сильнее. Да... там... Блядь. — последнее он буквально простонал. Каждое слово — обещание и мольба.

Заниматься любовью с Гарри Поттером на постели Гарри Поттера в его магловской квартире в Лондоне, где около кровати стоят радиочасы с мигающими цифрами 12:00, лампа для чтения, а в углу пылится маленький телевизор.

Живой Гарри Поттер. Двигающийся под ним. Желающий его.

Северус Снейп. Желающий Гарри Поттера.

Он перестал думать, сосредоточившись лишь на ощущении тела под ним. На том, как мышцы сжимают его член, на напряженной гладкой спине, на литании тихих слов — одобрения, поощрения, выражения искренних чувств. Он вошел до основания, плавно скользя, тут же отстранился и снова качнулся вперед. Он не видел ничего, кроме звезд: звезд под веками, звезд в бисеринках пота на спине Гарри; звезд на его губах, когда они целовались, насытившись; звезд в его удовлетворенных глазах, когда они смотрели друг на друга. Звезды, магия и Гарри Поттер. Гарри Поттер, спавший в его руках.

***

Северус отчаянно надеялся, что Люпин и Блэк не заметят, как он смотрит на Гарри. Он не думал об этом, когда они сделали последний шаг после квиддичного матча в Норе. Не думал о возвращении на Гриммо, о ночах в отдельных спальнях, о постоянном присутствии Люпина и Блэка.

Во вторник они обсуждали полнолуние. Гарри сидел рядом с Северусом, напротив крестного и Ремуса, и на его лице застыло ошеломление. Он не мог поверить, что оборотни, как и души, существуют на самом деле. Когда он решил вернуться в свою комнату, никто не возразил, но минут через пять Ремус последовал за ним, а Северус вернулся в кабинет, задаваясь вопросом, что именно может стать для Гарри переломным моментом.

Он проводил большую часть времени в кабинете, занимаясь исследованиями. Что бы он ни говорил Гарри, во что бы ни хотел верить, Северус не мог забыть слова Альбуса. Альбус открыл секрет Тома Риддла и посвятил последние годы своей жизни уничтожению хоркруксов. Для этого ему пришлось изучить сознание Темного Лорда, заглянуть ему в душу. Чтобы узнать не только о самом факте создания хоркруксов, но и о том, сколько их, в чем они были, где спрятаны.

Задача, граничащая с невозможным, выполненная всего лишь одним человеком.  
Человеком, который пал, не успев закончить свою миссию, и не смог передать эстафету прежде, чем стало слишком поздно.

Пока Гарри тренировался с Грозным Глазом или учился с Минервой или Гермионой, Северус читал книги, настолько темные, что даже самый горячий душ не мог помочь ему снова почувствовать себя чистым. Но вскоре он понял, что нет смысла читать больше, так как прецедента человеческого хоркрукса просто не существовало.

Лучше попытаться убить Волдеморта сейчас. Хотя бы уничтожить тело. После попытки убийства Гарри ему потребовалось тринадцать лет, чтобы вернуться. Может, на этот раз они выиграют по крайней мере три или четыре?

Вот только какова будет цена?

В пятницу пришел Джордж и сразился с Гарри в тренировочном зале. И несмотря на неопытность, Гарри отлично справился, уклоняясь от проклятий и бросая собственные. Поединок закончился, когда он разоружил Джорджа умело наколдованным Экспеллиармусом.

Палочка Джорджа вылетела из его руки, и Гарри ловко поймал ее.

— Я много с ним практиковался, — сказал Гарри, бросая палочку обратно Джорджу. — Подумал, что должен отлично знать хотя бы одно заклинание.

— Удачный выбор, — признал Джордж. — По крайней мере, если не знаешь Жалящего проклятья или Ватных ног.

— Ты отлично справился, Гарри, — сказал Северус. Он внимательно наблюдал за поединком, отмечая, как быстро Гарри реагировал, несмотря на ограниченный арсенал заклинаний. Он казался прирожденным дуэлянтом, быстрым, уверенным, бесстрашным. Ему просто нужно было больше времени, намного больше, чтобы выучить нужные атакующие и оборонительные заклинания.

Перед тем, как покинуть тренировочный зал, Северус попросил Гарри зайти после обеда к нему в кабинет, чтобы обсудить поединок.

Он не собирался ничего обсуждать.

Как выяснилось, Гарри тоже.

До этого момента Северус даже не подозревал, насколько совершенен его стол. Идеальная высота и прочность. В данный момент Гарри стоял, наклонившись над ним. Его джинсы были спущены до голеней, задница обнажена, руки сжимали край столешницы, а Северус стоял на коленях, разведя идеальные ягодицы и лаская пальцем между ними.

— Я думал об этом весь день, — пробормотал он, разминая пальцами плоть Гарри. Он уже наложил на него очищающее заклинание и пригрозил магическими путами, если не прекратит извиваться.

— Что ты делаешь? — простонал Гарри, когда Северус без предупреждения приник лицом к его заднице.

— Награждаю за удачную дуэль, — ответил тот мгновение спустя, перевел дыхание и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Едва стоя на ногах, Гарри подался назад, трахая себя языком Северуса.

— Боже. Так хорошо. Никогда не думал... не думал, что мне это понравится. Черт!  
Северус обхватил ладонью член Гарри, сжимая и подрачивая в такт движениям языка. Он наслаждался откровенной лаской, тем, как Гарри сходил с ума под ним, срывающимся с его губ неразборчивым перечнем проклятий, ругательств, обещаний и мольбы. Его собственный член истекал смазкой — безумно хотелось погрузиться в эту невероятную тесноту, но пока он смаковал томительное ожидание, откладывая удовольствие на минуту, потом еще на одну. Доставляя наслаждение Гарри, растягивая его языком, лаская член по всей длине, проворачивая кисть, сжимая головку.

— Черт, Северус! Я... я сейчас кон.... Блядь!

И тут произошло сразу три вещи.

Гарри кончил, взорвавшись потоком спермы и ругательств. Его задница запульсировала вокруг языка Северуса.

В дверь постучали.

А сквозь стену библиотеки просочилась призрачная кошка-Патронус и запрыгнула на стол рядом с Гарри. Она зашипела и заговорила голосом Минервы, в котором отчетливо слышалось отчаянье.

Северус вскочил на ноги.

— Секунду! — крикнул он в сторону двери. — Только что прибыл Патронус Минервы.

Он быстро махнул Гарри, который тут же скатился со стола и, упав боком на пол, натянул джинсы.

— Северус. Я только что нашла у ворот Хогвартса Невилла Лонгботтома. Аберфорт забрал его. Ему нужна срочная медицинская помощь. Я позвала Поппи. Мы доставим его Гриммо.

Гарри поднялся на ноги, надел футболку и уставился на кошку, открыв рот.

Северус выглядел не менее потрясенным.

— Невилл Лонгботтом? — спросил Гарри, повернувшись к Северусу. — Разве он?..

— Не мертв, как мы предполагали? — ответил Северус. Он наложил на Гарри Скарджифай, потом тут же на себя. — Сядь на диван. Возьми что-нибудь почитать.

Гарри подобрал с пола «Ежедневный Пророк», который упал туда, когда Северус смахнул все со стола, и сел на диван. Северус бросил ему носки и ботинки и направился к двери. Гарри едва успел натянуть носки, когда та распахнулась.

В кабинет ворвался Сириус.

— Что вы здесь делали? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с Северуса на Гарри. — Судя по звукам, убивали друг друга, — он повернулся к Гарри. — Ты в порядке?

— В порядке, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь улыбнуться.

— Невилл Лонгботтом только что появился в Хогвартсе, — сказал Северус, отвлекая Сириуса от Гарри. — Они доставят его сюда.

— Но мальчик Лонгботтом мертв... — Сириус поспешил за вышедшим из комнаты Северусом, крича: — Он мертв, Северус!

— Как и Гарри! — возразил тот.

Гарри быстро обулся. Его желудок сжался.

Кто еще восстанет из мертвых?

Ничто не было тем, чем казалось, так?

Когда он вышел в коридор, Северус и Сириус уже исчезли, но он услышал голоса в гостиной, где они ужинали в первую встречу. Он вбежал по лестнице и остановился у двери.

Северус и Поппи стояли, склонившись над диваном, где лежал молодой парень — высокий, светловолосый и очень худой. Он стонал, все лицо было в синяках, глаза опухли.

Но сильнее Невилла Лонгботтома, второго ребенка Пророчества, внимание Гарри привлек мужчина, стоявший у камина рядом с Минервой. Аберфорт Дамблдор, брат Старого Ала. Он не присутствовал на последних собраниях Ордена, но Гарри узнал бы его где угодно. Его сходство с братом поражало.

Их взгляды встретились. Минерва тоже заметила Гарри, и он неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Гарри! — воскликнула она, протягивая ему руку.

Он вошел в комнату и встал рядом с ней, беря за руку.

И стоял там очень долго, наблюдая за работой Северуса и Поппи.

***

— Я не могу в это поверить. Я просто не могу в это поверить.

Был воскресный день, и Рон с Гермионой пришли навестить Невилла.

— Вы были друзьями? — спросил Гарри. Они сидели в одном из небольших кабинетов наверху, на столике перед диваном лежала шахматная доска. На этот раз Гермиона помогала Гарри, так как своим пешкам он по-прежнему не нравился.

— Он учился в Гриффиндоре, так что, да, мы были друзьями, — сказал Рон. — Я имею в виду, мы пять лет жили в одних комнатах.

— Невилл был другом каждого, — произнесла Гермиона. — Он просто был... неприметным. Но очень хорошим человеком. Великолепно разбирался в волшебных растениях... планировал изучать гербологию.

— Как он? — спросил Гарри. Его попросили не показываться на глаза — Невилл был еще слишком слаб, и пройдет немало времени, прежде чем его можно будет шокировать живым Гарри Поттером.

Пешка Гарри запротестовала против его действий, упала на доску и начала биться о нее головой.

— Нехорошо, — ответил Рон.

— Лучше, — произнесла Гермиона.

Они взглянули друг на друга, и Рон вздохнул.

— Опасность еще есть, — объяснила Гермиона. — Я просто не могу поверить, насколько он худой. И сколько ему лет. Для нас он как будто был заморожен во времени. В моей голове ему пятнадцать, и в первое время мне было трудно соотнести взрослого мужчину с пятнадцатилетним мальчиком, которого мы знали.

— Он сказал что-нибудь? — спросил Гарри. Последние два дня он почти не видел Северуса, а когда они пересекались, тот казался слишком погруженным в себя. Правда, однажды он бросил на Гарри извиняющийся взгляд и мимоходом сжал его руку.

Гермиона печально покачала головой.

— Лишь то, что его держали в камере в поместье Малфоев. Он говорит, что подружился с домашним эльфом и тот помог ему сбежать.

— И поэтому мы считаем, что он не в себе, понимаешь? — вмешался Рон. — Домашний эльф помог ему бежать? Невозможно. Они магически привязаны к семьям, которым служат. Домашний эльф Малфоев, помогающий сбежать их пленнику? Да проще поверить, что тот мог полететь на фестрале в Лондон.

— Ну, так он сказал, — возразила Гермиона. — И Невилл никогда не лжет. Ты это знаешь, Рон. Подумай об этом.

— Невилл, которого я знал, не лгал, — сказал Рон. — Но этот... Гермиона, он пять лет был в плену, — он понизил голос. — У Сама-Знаешь-Кого. Кто знает, что ему говорили и что с ним делали.

Долгое время они молчали. Наконец Гермиона заговорила:

— Я считаю его старым Невиллом, — упрямо сказала она. — Он был таким тихим. Казалось, он рад нас видеть.

— Он улыбнулся, вот и все, — возразил Рон. — Не думаю, что он вообще узнал нас, — он покачал головой и пробормотал: — Я рад, что не мне придется рассказывать ему о бабушке.

— О чем ты? Его бабушка? — спросил Гарри.

— Она воспитала Невилла, — ответила Гермиона. — Его родителей, как и твоих, убил Темный Лорд.

— Не совсем так, — вмешался Рон. — Родители Гарри были достаточно удачливы, чтобы умереть и двигаться дальше. А родителей Невилла пытали до тех пор, пока они не потеряли рассудок, — он поежился. — Они уже почти двадцать лет лежат в Мунго.

— Бабушка Невилла умерла в прошлом году, — добавила Гермиона. — Минерва и Северус рассказали ему вчера. Он тяжело это воспринял. По их словам, с тех пор он почти не разговаривает.

— Да уж, — произнес Гарри, размышляя о параллелях его жизни и жизни Невилла Лонгботтома.

— Гарри?

Он обернулся на звук своего имени и увидел стоявшую в дверях Минерву.

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно, — он встал. — Я скоро вернусь. Не выигрывай эту игру без меня.

Рон фыркнул.

— Находишься ты в одной комнате с шахматной доской или нет — мне кажется, результат будет один и тот же, — он улыбнулся выходящему за Минервой Гарри.

— Будешь чай? — спросила она, когда они спустились по лестнице.

До того, как он узнал, что является волшебником, Гарри думал, что пьет довольно много чая. В конце концов, он был англичанином. Но в этом доме густой как шоколад чай был считался одновременно самым популярным напитком (даже при наличии альтернативы в виде сливочного пива и огневиски) и лечебным средством общего действия. Иногда Минерва или Северус материализовали весь чайный сервиз в комплекте с печеньем или булочками, а иногда заказывали его у Кричера или сами тратили время, чтобы вскипятить чайник на древней дровяной печи на кухне. Когда Гарри спросил об этом Минерву, она задумчиво наклонила голову и ласково улыбнулась. Она часто так улыбалась, когда смотрела на него. Он знал, вернее, чувствовал, что в эти мгновения ее взгляд был обращен не на него, а в прошлое, на другого молодого человека, так похожего на него. В другую эпоху, когда времена были не такими ужасными и когда она не жила в постоянной опасности, как сейчас.

— В том, чтобы заваривать чай, есть определенный уют, Гарри. Даже мы, волшебники, это понимаем.

Вот и весь ответ.

Сегодня они обнаружили на кухне Кричера, и тот приступил к приготовлению чая. Поскольку и Минерва, и Гарри попадали в категорию волшебников, он относился к ним с неохотным признанием, если не уважением, и в его тихом бормотании было больше жалоб на усталость и недооцененность, а не прямой ругани.

Минерва сразу перешла к сути дела.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой о Невилле, Гарри.

— Хорошо, — Гарри посмотрел на нее. — Я вроде как ожидал этого.

Минерва улыбнулась.

— Это было очевидно, верно? — и продолжила, не дожидаясь ответа: — Мистеру Лонгботтому потребуется много времени, чтобы полностью выздороветь. Он был в плену пять лет. И, к сожалению, до сих пор нам не доверяет, несмотря на то, что мы его лечим, позволяем навещать друзьям. Нам нужно его доверие, очень нужно.

— Он пять лет провел на другой стороне, верно? — догадался Гарри. — Он многое знает. Возможно, что-то, что может помочь победить Темного Лорда.

— Точно. Ты же понимаешь, насколько ужасны эти времена, особенно учитывая последние события, — произнесла она, имея в виду список маглорожденных, который была вынуждена передать Министерству, и разрыв отношений с магловским правительством.

Он кивнул, изучая ее лицо. Он доверял ей почти так же, как Северусу. Она была прямым человеком, вынужденным после бегства Северуса из Хогвартса балансировать на тонкой грани между Орденом и Министерством. С разоблачением Северуса Ордену требовался кто-то внутри школы, кто смог бы взять на себя хотя бы часть его прежней роли.

— Итак... ты хочешь, чтобы я помог? С Невиллом? Что я могу сделать?

Минерва кивнула. Ему показалось, что она выглядит немного растерянной.

— Он не должен тебя видеть, Гарри. Мы пока не можем ему доверять. Не полностью. Не в этих обстоятельствах. Мы ищем для него другое убежище, где он будет в такой же безопасности как и здесь. Но до тех пор он не должен тебя видеть.

— Его схватили из-за меня, — тихо сказал Гарри, глядя в свой чай.

— Его схватили, потому что Темный Лорд не был абсолютно уверен, что правильно истолковал Пророчество, — поправила она. — Это не твоя вина. Ты ничего не знал о нашем мире.

Гарри задумался.

— Я сделаю так, как вы скажите, — сказал он наконец. — Что вы с Северусом посчитаете лучшим. Могу на некоторое время вернуться в свою квартиру.

— Это не понадобится. После всего пережитого сомневаюсь, что ближайшие несколько недель его будет занимать что-то серьезное. Пока он просто доволен наличием воды и еды, а также удобной кровати. Он недостаточно силен, чтобы вставать с постели и тем более выходить из комнаты.

Гарри поднял взгляд.

— Верно. Насчет этого... я кое-чего не понимаю. Темный Лорд не отличается милосердием, — он помолчал, хмурясь. — Так почему же Невилл жив? Для чего его держали в плену?

У Минервы не было ответа.

А наверху, сидя за своим столом, скрестив ноги и опершись подбородком на руки, Северус задавался тем же вопросом.

Родители Невилла были замучены до безумия и оставлены умирать, но они выжили. Обречены существовать в здоровых телах, но с разумом, который редко, если вообще когда-либо, касался реальности. Правда, это совершили последователи Темного Лорда, а не он сам.

Так почему Невилл Лонгботтом не только жив, но и, на первый взгляд, все еще в своем уме?

Северус мысленно перебрал то, что они уже знали... вернее то, что сообщил Невилл. На данный момент к любому его слову нужно было относиться с подозрением. Итак, он проснулся в камере. На стене рядом с потолком было небольшое окно, до которого он никогда не мог добраться. Ему давали пищу и воду, слишком мало, но хорошего качества. Его пытали, ментально или физически, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, Люциус Малфой, Алекто Кэрроу и сам Темный Лорд. Чтобы оставаться в здравом уме, он вспоминал свойства каждого растения, которое знал, волшебного и магловского. Составлял списки покупок, подарков на день рождения, даже ингредиентов для зелий. Он не мог вести учета пролетавшим дням и годам и, казалось, очень удивился, узнав, что прошло пять лет.

Они сбрили его спутанную бороду и усы. Это должно было быть веским доказательством.

«Я почти не узнала его с этой бородой, Северус. Но он отчаянно вцепился в мою руку и прошептал: "Это я, профессор Макгонагалл. Невилл"».

Камера находилась в поместье Малфоев. Его посещали Нарцисса, Люциус и Драко, рассказывая новости. Что Хогвартс пал, что Темный Лорд занял свое законное место правителя волшебного мира. Что Дамблдор мертв, как и семья Невилла и его друзья. Что сопротивления нет.

А потом случилось чудо — появился домашний эльф и предложил помочь сбежать. Сказал, что доставит его в Хогвартс, где он сможет найти друзей. Того, кто ему поможет.

Северус попробовал легилименцию, зная, что мальчик слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Он не хотел этого, при нынешних ужасных обстоятельствах это было похоже на ментальное изнасилование.

Ум мальчика был чист. Все, что Северус увидел, совпадало с его словами.

Но он был слишком чист. Слишком идеален. Где эмоции? Тоска? Память о боли после Крицио? Подступающее безумие от изоляции?

Такое ощущение, будто перед побегом на него наложили искусный Обливиэйт. Хирургически выполненный Обливиэйт.

Северус не хотел думать о том, что могло скрываться в глубине сознания Невилла.  
Темный Лорд был умен. Чрезвычайно умен. Выпустив Невилла, он делал хорошо рассчитанный, спланированный ход. Проникнуть в сопротивление. Найти их. Уничтожить.

Северус понял это моментально и едва сдержал ярость, когда Минерва и Аберфорт привели Невилла в штаб-квартиру. Минерва, как Хранитель, приняла решение. Ей нужно было действовать быстро, и особого выбора не существовало. Он не мог, не хотел винить ее за это. Уже ничего не поделаешь, остается лишь пристально следить за Невиллом. Они могли бы переместить его в другое место. Возможно, к Лавгудам. Их дом хорошо защищен и достаточно далеко, но придется обеспечить круглосуточную охрану, как для Невилла, так и для самих хозяев. Вряд ли Ксенофилиус и Луна справятся с одним Пожирателем, не говоря уже о полномасштабном рейде.

Или он может оправить к ним Гарри, а Невилла оставить здесь, где он будет под постоянным наблюдением.

Или Гарри мог бы вернуться в свою квартиру.  
Мысль об этом ему не понравилась.

Северус чувствовал себя слабым. Из-за эмоций. Из-за этой незнакомой жажды.

Он хотел, чтобы Гарри был рядом. Вряд ли в его отправке обратно в квартиру, или Нору, или к Лавгудам будет больше преимуществ, чем риска.

Хотя, если наконец перестать себе лгать и посмотреть правде в глаза, он хотел, чтобы Гарри был здесь исключительно по личным причинам. Которые, однако, мог оправдать профессиональными.

Он поймал себя на том, что постоянно думает о Гарри и часто посещает тренировочный зал, где он мог стоять в дверях и наблюдать за их уроками с Грозным Глазом. Он смотрел, как они снова и снова упражняются с одной и той же последовательностью заклинаний. Безумный Глаз никогда не уставал проверять возможности Гарри, и за несколько недель тот освоил программу трех курсов. А Северус никогда не уставал смотреть на Гарри.

Он вставал у двери, скрестив на груди руки. Грозный Глаз кивал ему и продолжал, думая, что Северус проверяет свое секретное оружие.

Однако Гарри знал, почему он приходит.

Он не обманывался его серьезным поведением, пристальным хмурым взглядом и сосредоточенностью на делах Ордена. Когда Северус появлялся в дверях тренировочного зала, Гарри знал, что он там, потому ему нравится наблюдать за ним.  
И хотя у Северуса были сотни причин еще какое-то время держать их отношения в тайне, он не мог заставить себя перестать смотреть.

***

Во вторник вечером, после занятий с Минервой, Гарри долго смотрел на дверь в кабинет Северуса, потом вздохнул и направился к редко используемой задней лестнице. Накануне он переехал в комнату брата Сириуса на третьем этаже. В последние несколько дней он старался держаться в стороне и, конечно, не попадаться на глаза Невиллу, если вдруг по ошибке дверь в его комнату оставят открытой. Северус переговорил со всеми, кто знал о существовании Гарри, а на комнату Невилла наложили следящее заклинание, чтобы избежать любых промахов.

Однако те, кто знал Невилла, с трудом допускали мысль, что он мог хоть в чем-то им солгать.

Дом гудел от посетителей — незапланированное собрание некоторых старших членов Ордена. Наверняка насчет Невилла. Гарри туда не пригласили, а застать Северуса наедине было практически невозможно. Не то чтобы он хотел получить лишнюю информацию. Но появление Невилла изменило дом на Гриммо. Изменило атмосферу. В самом воздухе витало напряжение. Несмотря на радость из-за того, что Невилл нашелся живым, все были на взводе. Все ждали, что что-то произойдет.

Что-то глобальное.

Что-то окончательное.

Гарри знал, что он не готов. И сомневался, что когда-нибудь будет. У него не было инстинкта убийцы или желания отомстить. Он наслаждался поединками, но они все еще казались игрой.

Он оглядел комнату, в которой сейчас жил. У Сириуса был младший брат по имени Регулус. И он был Пожирателем Смерти, слизеринцем, еще в школе присоединившимся к Темному Лорду. Вскоре после окончания Хогвартса он исчез, и с тех пор комнату не трогали. Школьные вещи Регулуса все еще лежали на столе, а на стене висели плакаты. Комната больше напоминала мавзолей, а не спальню, но Гарри в любом случае был рад уединению. Он снял ботинки и носки, стянул джинсы и рубашку и надел пижамные штаны. Было слишком рано, чтобы ложиться, и у себя в квартире он бы включил радио или телевизор, возможно, поиграл бы на компьютере или почитал сложенные на столе газеты.

Но он находился не в своей квартире. Он был на Гриммо, в штаб-квартире Ордена, где не было электричества... проклятье. Он все еще не мог к этому привыкнуть.

Однако тут он улыбнулся и указал палочкой на одну из масляных ламп на стене.

— Люмос.

Он все еще улыбался, глядя на кончик палочки, как в дверь вдруг постучали.

— Гарри?

Он распахнул дверь и удивленно уставился на Северуса.  
Тот поднял бровь.

— Ты собираешься меня пригласить?

— О. Да. Конечно. Входи, — он посторонился, пропуская его, потом закрыл дверь. — Ты пришел в мою комнату, — сказал он, чувствуя как замирает сердце. Северус был в его комнате. Его комнате.

— Верно. Уж точно поднялся сюда не по ошибке.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Отлично, — сказал он и шагнул к Северусу. — Ты выглядишь измученным.

— У меня проблемы с концентрацией внимания, — Северус оглядел комнату и подошел к столу. Взял лежавший на нем учебник, осмотрел и осторожно положил обратно.

— Твой крестный рассказал что-нибудь о своем брате?

— Регулус, — ответил Гарри. — Был слизеринцем. Стал Пожирателем Смерти. Исчез.

— Мы были друзьями, — сказал Северус. Он протянул руку и провел пальцами по фотографии слизеринской команды по квиддичу, которая была приколота над столом, потом повернулся к Гарри. — Возможно, ты сможешь помочь мне, — произнес он, меняя тему разговора. — Мне нужен новый, свежий взгляд. Если бы я сказал тебе, что домашние эльфы верны только своим хозяевам, что они привязаны к ним и не могут идти против их воли, что бы ты подумал об утверждении мистера Лонгботтома, что его освободил домашний эльф Малфоев?

— Что эльфу приказали отпустить его.

— Точно, — Северус обошел комнату, проводя рукой по мебели, остановился, чтобы коснуться выцветшего слизеринского знамени. Затем повернулся к севшему на кровать Гарри. — Но почему? Почему Темный Лорд отправил Невилла к нам?

— Решил, что доберется через него до Ордена, — ответил Гарри. Он переместился на середину кровати, сел, скрестив ноги, и положил очки на тумбочку. — Мог ли он наложить на него какое-нибудь отслеживающее заклинание? Благодаря которому всегда будет знать, где он?

— Мог. Существует множество следящих заклинаний — родители часто используют их на маленьких детях. Но ни одно из них не способно преодолеть нашу защиту. И, разумеется, Минерва с Аберфортом проверили его на подобные чары, прежде чем привести сюда. Однако Темный Лорд мог придумать что-то новое, что мы не смогли бы распознать…

— Вряд ли это нечто настолько очевидное, не так ли? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за задумчиво ходящим по комнате Северусом. — Может, это что-то психологическое, вроде гипнотического внушения? — увидев озадаченное лицо Северуса, он объяснил: — Ну, команда, скрытая в его разуме, которая должна активироваться в ответ на какое-то слово или действие. У вас в волшебном мире, что, нет научной фантастики?

— Нет, — Северус покачал головой. — Но продолжай.

Гарри схватил Северуса за запястье, когда тот проходил мимо.

— Сядь рядом со мной. Отдохни минуту. Расскажи о Невилле. Что он говорит? У тебя есть основания подозревать, что он перешел на Темную сторону?

— Темную сторону?

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Магловский фильм... неважно. Но ты понял, о чем я... Ты думаешь, Невилл присоединился к ним? Что он здесь в качестве шпиона?

Северус покачал головой.

— Темный Лорд знает, что я мастер в легилименции, чтении разума. Знает, что я легко могу проверить лояльность Невилла, — он опустился на кровать. Гарри сел за его спиной, обнял и положил подбородок на плечо. — Нет, это что-то другое. Что-то более коварное.

— Невилл рад находиться здесь? Он говорил что-нибудь об уходе?

— Он мало говорит. Слишком слаб. Он только что узнал, что бабушка, вырастившая его, мертва. Не думаю, что в ближайшую неделю узнаю у него что-либо важное. И больше не буду применять легилименцию, пока он не окрепнет.

— Ты держишь его под охраной, — это не было вопросом. — Ты планируешь его перевезти? В место, менее важное для Ордена?

— Мы только здесь можем круглосуточно следить за ним. Этого достаточно. На данный момент.

— Постоянная бдительность, — пробормотал Гарри, все еще опираясь подбородком на его плечо, и ахнул, когда Северус откинулся на него, наконец сдаваясь предложенному уюту и теплу. — Слушай, Невилл не сможет сам встать и уйти отсюда, и никто не сможет войти без разрешения Хранителя. Думаю, ты можешь хотя бы на час или два перестать беспокоиться об этом.

— Моя смена в полночь.

— Значит, у нас есть три часа, — он поцеловал Северуса в шею и провел рукой по предплечью. — Давай, скинь сапоги и полежи со мной немного.

Гарри действительно хотел дать ему отдохнуть, но уже через тридцать минут сидел обнаженным на нем верхом и насаживался на его член, прикусывая нижнюю губу всякий раз, когда тот вскидывал бедра вверх. Волосы Северуса казались иссиня-черными на белой наволочке, а бездонные глаза искрились в рассеянном свете настенной лампы. Он крепко сжимал бедра Гарри, подаваясь навстречу всем телом, и Гарри терялся в удовольствии, думая, что никогда раньше не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Ни тогда, когда ушел от Дурслей. Ни тогда, когда получил первый чек трастового фонда. Ни тогда, когда узнал о магии или впервые взял палочку.  
И дело было не в совершенной позиции, в которой член Северуса с каждым медленным ударом проезжался по простате. Не в пальцах, вжимающихся в плоть и помогающих двигаться. А во взгляде Северуса, в том, как они идеально сочетались друг другом, в том, как Северус притянул его к себе, когда они кончили, и в словах, которые Северус прошептал ему на ухо, пока их сердца успокаивались:

— Когда все закончится, останемся лишь я и ты. Все узнают, и никто не посмеет даже слова сказать. Я имею на это право. Я это заслужил.

И еще в одних, которые он произнес перед уходом, будучи уверенным, что Гарри спит:

— Все эти годы, Гарри Поттер... я ждал тебя.

***

Прошла одна неделя, началась другая. Гарри продолжал тренироваться с Грозным Глазом и присоединившимся к ним Кингсли Шеклболтом. В четверг он сражался с Фредом, а большую часть пятницы провел, трансфигурируя чайные чашки в игольницы. Он не думал, что это поможет решить проблему Темного Лорда, но было весело протыкать подушечки иголками, которые он трансфигурировал из спичек.  
Минерва быстро стала для него кем-то вроде наставника. Наставника... и друга. Наверное, если бы он был обычной ориентации и интересовался девочками, например, Джинни, эту нишу занял бы Северус. И тогда его обучение было бы еще более продолжительным и трудным. Не то чтобы Грозный Глаз учил его спустя рукава, но репутация Северуса говорила сама за себя.

После занятий они с Минервой пили чай. Если она была в хорошем настроении, то рассказывала что-нибудь о его родителях. Похоже, Джеймс Поттер в детстве действительно был слегка надменным ублюдком, но потом превратился в прекрасного человека и отличного отца.

— Они несколько раз приносили тебя на собрания, — сказала она. Ее взгляд был обращен вдаль. — Он так гордился тобой, хотя злился, что Невилл был крупнее тебя. Вы ведь родились с разницей в один день. Но ты ползал кругами вокруг Невилла и, едва сделав первые шаги, уже играл с игрушечной метлой, которая могла подниматься на фут от пола. А твоя мама... о, твоя мама, Гарри. Она была такой умной ведьмой. Однажды она сказала мне, что у нее будет еще дюжина детей, если все они окажутся такими же хорошими, как ты.

Она вздохнула, и Гарри отвернулся. В те одинокие дни его раннего детства у Дурслей он часто придумывал себе сестру или брата, кого-то, с кем можно играть или вместе противостоять Дурслям. Но воображаемые братья и сестры были так же полезны, как и воображаемые друзья, и он забыл о них. И к тому моменту, когда ушел и поступил на службу, он редко думал о том, какой могла бы быть его жизнь, если бы все случилось иначе. Прошлое есть прошлое. Единственное, что он мог изменить — будущее.

Однажды ночью, после изнурительной тренировки с Грозным Глазом и Кингсли, Гарри проснулся и обнаружил в своей постели Северуса. Накануне вечером прошло очередное собрание Ордена, во время которого не прекращались споры. Гарри ушел в десять вечера, когда Северус официально закончил встречу, но до того, как начали расходиться остальные. Он свернулся калачиком в постели и почти сразу провалился в сон, стараясь изгнать из головы образы замученных маглов и не думать о том, как Волдеморт проник в кабинет премьер-министра.

Северус спал. На нем была простая белая футболка и черные боксеры, одна рука лежала на груди прямо над сердцем. Он выглядел расслабленным, спокойным, и Гарри долго рассматривал в лунном свете длинный нос и острые скулы, прислушиваясь к медленному дыханию, глядя, как морщится и расслабляется его лоб. Во время сна Северус казался уязвимым, и Гарри понял, что тот никогда раньше никому не позволял увидеть себя таким.

Он прижался к Северусу, накрыв его руку своей, и, чувствуя как поднимается и опускается его грудь, подумал, что делить с ним кровать во время сна намного интимнее, чем заниматься на ней сексом.

***

В четверг Гермиона и Рон снова навестили Невилла. Они провели с ним полчаса, а потом нашли Гарри в библиотеке.

— Кажется, ему получше, — сказал Рон. — Он немного поговорил. И улыбнулся, слушая наши рассказы. Он смотрит на нас... его глаза уже лучше фокусируются.

— Он выглядит озадаченным, — с легким беспокойством произнесла Гермиона. — Как будто в его мозгу что-то пытается щелкнуть, но так и не получается. Когда мы приходили в прошлый раз, я подумала, что он рад нас видеть, но сейчас я не уверена, что он нас действительно помнит.

— Это жутко, — добавил Рон, слегка вздрагивая.

— Что он говорит? — спросил Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, решил ли Северус перевезти Невилла или оставить здесь.

— Он отвечает. Улыбается. Рассказывает об этом эльфе... Добби, — Рон покачал головой. — Сплошной вздор. Но он в него верит. Считает, что эльф действительно ослушался хозяина и вытащил его.

— Знаешь, Рон, это возможно, — сказала Гермиона. — У домовых эльфов есть мозги. Этот Добби, наверное, видел, как с ним обращались, и сжалился над ним…

— Когда мы были там, зашла Минерва, чтобы попрощаться с ним, — прервал ее Рон и покачал головой, сетуя на ее необразованность касаемо домашних эльфов. — Невилл всегда любил ее. Но сегодня, только увидев, тут же замолчал. Он просто смотрел на нее с таким видом, будто не мог понять, что она там делает. Ее это расстроило. Она старалась казаться веселой, но была вынуждена уйти, потому что он не переставал смотреть. Даже после ее ухода долго не сводил взгляда с двери.

— Невилл через многое прошел, — сказала Гермиона, содрогнувшись. — Надеюсь, они найдут для него хорошего целителя души, которому доверяет Орден. Я предложила им отвезти его к магловскому врачу, который специализируется на жертвах жестокого обращения.

— Как тренировки с Грозным Глазом? — спросил Рон, оставляя размышления Гермионы без ответа.

— Сейчас я занимаюсь еще и с Кингсли, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Отлично, я думаю. Во всяком случае, они кажутся довольным. Мне нравится физическая часть, но когда в нужный момент необходимо применить правильное заклинание... Ну, это не так просто, как кажется.

— О, это совсем не просто, — сказала Гермиона. — И я не знаю, почему они беспокоятся о таких вещах, как проклятье Ватных ног. Тебе нужно знать, как вывести противника из строя — Петрификус или Ступефай. Пожиратели Смерти не играют. Если ты сражаешься с другом, он может применить заклинание щекотки или жалящее, но Пожиратель?

— Пожиратель Смерти может тебя замучить, прежде чем убить, — мрачно сказал Рон. — Они не... они не учат тебя Круцио?

Гарри покачал головой и решил сменить тему, спросив, когда они снова смогут собраться и сыграть в квиддич.

Всю оставшуюся часть дня этот разговор не давал ему покоя. Не по поводу заученных заклинаний, его больше беспокоили Невилл и Минерва. Он не смог после обеда найти Северуса (хотел предложить ему партию в шахматы), поэтому устроился в гостиной на верхнем этаже, читая оставленный Роном журнал по квиддичу, однако мысли все время возвращались к Невиллу. Невиллу, комната которого была на другом конце коридора. Невиллу, который каким-то образом сбежал из пятилетнего плена.  
Невиллу, которого оставил в живых Темный Лорд. Но почему? Зачем?

И почему Невилл так отреагировал на Минерву? Почему так смотрел? Почему наблюдал за ней? Это казалось неправильным. Она спасла его, ведь так? Нашла у ворот Хогвартса и отправила в Хогсмид, к Аберфорту. Доставила на Гриммо.

Доставила его сюда. В штаб-квартиру Ордена.

Потому что была Хранителем.

Хранителем.

Его желудок сжался.

Минерва была Хранителем. И Невилл наблюдал за ней... следил. Она единственная среди них, у кого есть доступ в Хогвартс. Единственная, кто мог привести его сюда.  
И Невилл интересовался ею больше, чем кем-либо еще.

Кто был там, в мозгу Невилла? Мозгу, который Северус описал как «хирургически чистый»?

Кто смотрел глазами Невилла?

У Гарри было немного опыта в магии и волшебном мире, но за эти несколько недель он увидел достаточно, чтобы знать: никогда нельзя безоговорочно принимать что-то за чистую монету.

Невилл смотрел на Минерву по какой-то причине.

Он был оставлен Волдемортом в живых по какой-то причине.

Он был освобожден... по какой-то причине

Что, если эта причина — раскрыть Хранителя штаба Ордена Феникса?

Что происходило, если что-то случалось с Хранителем?

Он встал, уронив журнал на пол. Неприятное чувство в животе не стихало. Он сделал два шага к двери, намереваясь найти Северуса. Северус мог сказать, абсурдны ли его предположения. Северус мог…

Вдруг кто-то закричал:

— Выведи его отсюда!

Гарри застыл. Это был голос Северуса. По лестнице загрохотали шаги. Еще один крик.

Из коридора раздался странный вопль.

Из комнаты Невилла.

Кто сейчас дежурил? Поппи? Разве он не видел ее час или два назад на кухне?

Громкий шум... из той комнаты послышались удары. Кто-то дрался?

Он сделал шаг к двери, но тут в комнату ворвался Ремус.

— Гарри! Идем со мной!

Ремус не стал дожидаться, когда он отреагирует. С удивительной силой, которую Гарри не ожидал от спокойного и доброго друга крестного, он схватил его и потащил в коридор.

— Не сопротивляйся! У нас мало времени!

— Что происходит? Куда мы идем? Ремус!

Дверь в комнату Невилла распахнулась. Ремус выругался. Он быстро изменил направление и чуть ли не в панике начал заталкивать Гарри обратно в гостиную.

— Выведи его отсюда! — закричал Северус с нижнего этажа. — Люпин, бери его и уходите! Сейчас же!

— Что происходит? — прошипел Гарри, борясь с Ремусом, но тот твердо стоял в дверях, не давая выйти из комнаты.

В коридоре появился Невилл. В руках у него была палочка.

— Невилл, где Поппи? — спросил Ремус тихим и спокойным голосом. Невилл посмотрел на него, на Гарри за его спиной. Его глаза казались безумными, похоже, он не понимал, что видит.

— Ступефай! Инкарцеро! Ступефай! — донесся снизу сильный и уверенный голос Сириуса.

Невилл, отвлекшись, посмотрел в сторону лестницы.

— Иди! — Ремус затолкнул Гарри обратно в гостиную и направился к Невиллу.

Теперь Сириус и Северус оба выкрикивали заклинания. Их голоса поднимались над звуками переворачиваемой мебели, падавших тел и попадавших в стены заклинаний. Стоял такой грохот, будто внизу боролись Дадли и Вернон.

Сердце Гарри пустилось вскачь. Северус приказал вывести его, но для него было слишком поздно, может, слишком поздно для всех.

Шаги на лестнице. Сердце замерло. Он заглянул в щель между дверью и косяком и увидел незнакомую черную фигуру. Поднял палочку, вздохнул. Сжал рукоятку.

— Ступефай!

Заклинание ударило человека прямо в грудь, и тот упал лицом вниз.

— Назад! Назад! — закричал Ремус, не называя его по имени. — Спрячься!

— Ступефай!

Гарри был спокоен. Спокойнее, чем должен был быть, встречая собственную смерть. Палочка не дрожала в руке, когда он оглушил второго человека. Пожиратели Смерти. Мантии, маски, не совсем то, что он представлял по описаниям Сириуса, но кто еще это мог быть? Он посмотрел в противоположный конец коридора. Ремус разоружил Невилла и сейчас пытался его задушить.

Невилл обмяк, но прежде чем сдаться и перестать сопротивляться, он встретился взглядом с Гарри.

И в этот миг шрам Гарри взорвался болью.

Боль, которой он никогда не знал, хуже, чем от раздробленного бедра, пронзила его, заставив упасть на колени. Он попытался встать, почти ослепнув от агонии, и схватился за палочку, как за спасательный круг. Он был зол, необъяснимо зол. В нем кипела ярость. Гнев на отступников. На грязнокровок. На Предателей крови. На предателя в Хогвартсе. На Пожирателя Смерти, тоже предавшего его.

Это была не его ярость. Нечто чужое, незнакомое, неспособное удержаться внутри. Оно пыталось выплеснуться наружу, и лишь неимоверным усилием Гарри наконец смог отделить от него свой разум и понять, что чувствует гнев Волдеморта.

Через Невилла.

Через свой шрам.

Крики внизу усилились, а на лестнице появилась новая фигура в черном, неуклонно поднимавшаяся наверх.

Снова раздался голос Северуса:

— Блэк! Сириус! Черт! Ремус, Сириуса вырубили. Уходите!

Минерва. Минерва никогда не предала бы их добровольно, никогда бы не позволила войти врагу.

Сириуса вырубили.

Северус будет следующим.

В нем снова закипела ярость. Но на этот раз его собственная, которую он мог контролировать. Нет! Он только что вернул себе свою жизнь.

Все это было ужасно неправильно. У него должно было быть время. Время! Изучить заклинания, более полезные, чем Люмос, Акцио или даже Ступефай.

Время убить змею.

Дамблдор сказал, что змея должна умереть перед Волдемортом.

Вот оно!

Нет, не змея. Не она была шестым хоркруксом.

— Мой питомец. Где мой питомец? Куда ты дел его, оборотень? Куда забрал?

Ремус поднял палочку, становясь перед Волдемортом. Гарри в ужасе замер, и время, казалось, замедлилось — Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой почти одновременно с Ремусом, как вдруг Невилл... Невилл!.. бросился на Ремуса, толкая его на пол, и яркий зеленый луч из палочки Волдеморта вместо заданной цели поразил его. Он без звука упал поверх Ремуса, и Волдеморт издал пронзительный яростный крик.

Гарри подумал, что он похож на крик смертельно раненного животного.

На его губах замер Ступефай, готовый сорваться в любой момент. Гарри вышел в коридор и встал напротив Волдеморта, но когда поднял палочку и заглянул в змеиные глаза, понял, что на этого монстра оглушающее заклинание не подействует.

— Экспеллиармус!

— Авада Кедавра!

К нему полетел зеленый свет, и не было времени отреагировать. Не было времени ни на что, кроме взгляда на человека, который отнял у него все и теперь собирался забрать жизнь. Однако он смог разглядеть лишь светящиеся глаза, невольно удивляясь, что еще жив, стоит и держит палочку.

Палочка была все еще направлена вперед, соединенная с палочкой его врага ярким лучом заклинания.

Он крепче сжал рукоятку и с трудом отступил назад, не понимая. Взгляд был прикован к шару сфокусированного света, где белый луч встретился с зеленым. Он был похож на бурлящую энергию, водоворот силы, и полз к нему по странным переплетенным нитям света.

Гарри мысленно толкнул.

Шар переместился ближе к Волдеморту.

Стиснув палочку, он толкнул сильнее, и нити света сорвались с главной магистрали, сплетаясь между собой и заключая их с Волдемортом в сияющую клетку.  
Гарри попытался снова. Его тело казалось тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Волдеморт сделал шаг назад и наконец понял.

— Гарри Поттер, — прошипел он. — Мы встретились... наконец мы встретились.

— Встретились снова, — сказал Гарри, осмеливаясь взглянуть на человека, державшего в страхе весь волшебный мир. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось бросить палочку и убежать, провалиться сквозь пол и оказаться в своей квартире, вернуться к своей безопасной жизни в университете с учебными группами, лекциями и встречами в кафе.

Но ему нужно было... нужно... закончить это.

Ради его родителей.  
Ради Минервы.

Ради Северуса.

— Дамблдор солгал! — выплюнул Волдеморт. От его ярости клетка заискрилась. — Солгал!

Гарри так крепко сжимал палочку, что, казалось, его дрожащие пальцы должны оставить вмятины на дереве. Он снова толкнул, посылая незавершенное заклинание к своему противнику. Пот градом тек по лицу. Он услышал громкий вскрик и красивую скорбную трель, согревшую его, как волшебный шоколад, одобрительная улыбка Минервы или утро в объятиях Северуса. Каким-то образом этот звук укрепил его решимость.

Его родители. Минерва. Северус.

Он снова толкнул, и вибрирующий шар энергии распался на два поменьше. Один переместился ближе к нему, второй — к Волдеморту.

Рука болела. Голова пульсировала. В ней стучала ярость Волдеморта. На обман Дамблдора. На то, что Гарри жив.

И Гарри понял, что ему нужно протолкнуть свой шар вперед, закончить заклинание. Волдеморт, похоже, тоже догадался, потому что его шар медленно приближался все ближе и ближе к кончику палочки Гарри.

— Люпин! — позвал Северус.

Очнувшийся Ремус встал позади него, но не ответил.

— Гарри!

— Северус! Назад! — предупредил Гарри, инстинктивно проталкивая магию через палочку, используя каждую унцию силы, которой обладал.

— Держись, Гарри! Держись!

***

Он потратил время лишь на то, чтобы наложить заклинание стазиса на Блэка, а потом наполовину запрыгнул, наполовину взобрался на тела Малфоя и Эйвери, лежащие на кухонном полу и блокирующие дверной проем. Он проигнорировал безжизненную фигуру Лестрейндж, смотревшую в потолок своего родового дома, и бросился вверх по лестнице.

Он не понимал, как это произошло, еще нет, но в глубине души знал, что Минерва мертва и надеялся сердцем, телом и душой, что Люпин вовремя вытащил Гарри из дома.

Но, увидев жуткое свечение, исходящее из коридора наверху, он почувствовал, как что-то внутри оборвалось.

— Люпин!

Ответа не было. Голова кружилась. Сердце стучало как бешеное. Он слышал песню феникса?

— Гарри!

— Северус! Назад!

Он остановился рядом со светящейся клеткой, в которой находились Гарри и...  
Волдеморт.

Он не мог подойти к ней. Что-то отталкивало его, стоило приблизиться на ярд. Трехмерная паутина сияющей энергии была наполнена звуком, который он не слышал с той ужасной ночи, когда покинул Хогвартс. Ночи, когда погиб Альбус.

— Северус, мы были неправы. Ал был неправ, — раздался из клетки гулкий голос Гарри. Северус слышал в нем нотки паники, видел, как Гарри обеими руками пытается удержать палочку.

— Держись, Гарри, — он никогда раньше не ощущал в своем голосе столько отчаянья. Все внутри заледенело. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, выкинутым из битвы, которую всегда считал своей. Пока в их жизни не ворвался Гарри Поттер. В его жизнь.

— Северус! — крикнул Люпин, стоявший за спиной Гарри.

— Оставайся там! С палочкой наготове!

— Это не змея, Северус, — произнес Гарри срывающимся голосом. С трудом сглотнул. — Это была не змея. А Невилл.

И вдруг Северус понял. Слишком поздно. Поздно.

Лонгботтом. Шестой хоркрукс.

— Держись, Гарри! — взмолился он и снова попытался пройти сквозь паутину, но его отбросило назад к лестнице.

— Северус, — крикнул Люпин. — Сириус?..

— Живой, — рявкнул Северус. — Под стазисом. Вызови помощь. Подкрепление. Иди!

Ремус исчез с хлопком, появился с другой стороны клетки за спиной Северуса и побежал вниз по лестнице.

— Гарри, осталось недолго. Ты можешь. Держись. Сфокусируйся, Гарри, сфокусируйся, — он пытался говорить спокойным тихим голосом, но понимал, что в любой момент все может кончиться. Руки Гарри тряслись, пот заливал лицо.

— Не слушай его, Гарри Поттер. Он шпион и предатель. Думаешь, он любит тебя так же, как любил твою мать? Любовь! Глупая, бесполезная эмоция. Она не спасла твою мать, Гарри. Она не спасла Альбуса Дамблдора. И не спасет тебя.

Волдеморт рассмеялся. Глухой, бездушный звук.

Гарри почти дрогнул. Северус... Северус любил его маму?

— А! Так предатель тебе не сказал. Северус не рассказал, как пресмыкался у моих ног? Просил не убивать ее? Торговался со мной?

— Гарри! Не слушай его!

Гарри услышал голос Северуса, и несмотря на то, что в нем звучал страх, а в словах Волдеморта могла быть правда, сосредоточился на нем.

— Невилл мертв, Северус! — крикнул Гарри. — Он закрыл Ремуса и попал под проклятье Волдеморта. Волдеморт убил его. Мы можем положить этому конец. Закончить здесь и сейчас.

Затем Гарри... Гарри посмотрел сквозь светящуюся клетку на Северуса и толкнул сильнее.

***

Он слышал, как Северус что-то говорит, и хотя слова доносились невнятно, он уловил смысл. Северус понял его, понял, что хоркруксом была не змея, а Невилл, которого Волдеморт все эти годы держал рядом с собой.

После смерти Невилла единственный оставшийся кусочек души Волдеморта оказался заперт вместе с ним в этой странной клетке. Спасения не было. Северус не мог прорваться, а ни он, ни Волдеморт не могли сбежать, пока их палочки соединены.

Ну, он не умрет, не забрав бездушного ублюдка с собой.

Расчет времени должен быть идеальным. Убийственное проклятие поразит его первым, и как только он упадет, Северус убьет Волдеморта.

Он знал, что он может рассчитывать на Северуса. Тот все закончит.

Сейчас пульсирующий зеленый шар был очень близок к нему, почти так же, как его собственный — к Волдеморту. Остались дюймы, всего лишь дюймы. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Волдеморта и дать Северусу время покончить с ним раз и навсегда.

— Убей его, — взмолился он, надеясь, что Северус услышит. — Убей его, Северус.

Он сглотнул.

На что похожа смерть? Его душа действительно будет жить в другом измерении? Еще несколько недель назад он бы подумал, что за границей этой реальности ничего нет.  
Несколько недель назад... до визита к дантисту и встречи с Гермионой. До того, как Гермиона познакомила его с Северусом.

Северус будет жить.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

Закрыл глаза.

Уступил.

Зеленый шар коснулся кончика его палочки и взорвался тысячей осколков света.  
Гарри ударило первым. Он рухнул на пол, и Волдеморт издал смешок. Лишь один, прежде чем его атаковали толстые зеленые лучи, все еще запертые в затухающей клетке.

Его поразило раз сто, но уже первый удар сделал всю работу. Волдеморт упал назад, сквозь гаснущие стены клетки. Его тело рухнуло головой вниз на лестницу, пролетело мимо Северуса... удар, удар, еще один и, наконец, с отвратительным хрустом приземлилось далеко внизу.

***

Небеса были удивительно похожи на купол собора Святого Павла.

Гарри открыл глаза, глядя на огни Лондона внизу и бесконечное пространство звезд наверху. Он сидел на мостике, прислонившись к куполу, и был не один.

— А я все думал, когда ты здесь появишься.

Гарри медленно повернул голову влево. Невилл Лонгботтом сидел рядом с ним, тоже прислонившись к куполу и обнимая колени. Его лицо было скрыто в тени, но он казался расслабленным, наслаждающимся покоем.

— Мы мертвы? — спросил Гарри. Он поднял руку ладонью вниз и осмотрел кожу и вены. Сомкнул кулак, разомкнул, затем ущипнул.

Невилл пожал плечами и поднял взгляд к небу.

— Возможно. Здесь очень красиво.

Гарри закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

— Верно, — он больше ничего не сказал. В этом не было необходимости. Время казалось неважным. Не было нужды заполнять неловкое молчание.

— Но ты был мертв раньше.

Невилл потянулся к перилам, просунул сквозь них кончик пальца, а потом помахал взад-вперед рукой, улыбаясь.

— Как и ты, — сказал Гарри.

— Однако это было не так, — Невилл снова провел сквозь перила рукой. — Эти решетки не настоящие.

Гарри вытянул ноги вперед. Они прошли сквозь металлические прутья и достигли края мостика.

— Ты знал? — спросил Гарри после очередной паузы, которая могла длиться секунды или десятилетия. Он потер свой шрам. — О его душе?

Невилл опустил голову на колени.

— Да. Он говорил мне. Снова, и снова, и снова. Поэтому я был подходящим сосудом для его измученной души. — Невилл посмотрел вниз, затем запрокинул голову, глядя вверх. — У меня не было окна. Я скучал по звездам.

Гарри тоже поднял взгляд.

— Лучше не знать... о душе, я имею в виду.

Невилл бледно улыбнулся.

— Я никогда не мог забыть об этом. Я чувствовал, как она переплеталась с моей собственной. Каждый раз, когда он меня трогал, каждый раз, когда пытался... сломать меня.

— Невилл... Невилл, я…

Но он не мог найти подходящих слов. Невилл жадно вдохнул и снова посмотрел на звезды.

— Северус однажды привел меня сюда.

Невилл улыбнулся.

— Так забавно слышать, когда ты говоришь «Северус». Знаешь, он ублюдок. Постоянно мучил нас на Зельях, — он повернулся к Гарри. — Не могу поверить, что ты жив. Ты — Мальчик, Который Выжил.

— А я жив? — спросил Гарри, снова сжимая руку в кулак.

— Думаю, да.

Гарри улыбнулся. Посмотрел на автобус далеко внизу, ехавший по освещенной фонарями улице.

— Они не рассказывали мне о тебе, — заметил Невилл. — Когда я жил на Гриммо.

— Нет, не рассказывали. Ты не был собой, Невилл.

Невилл печально отвернулся, и Гарри положил руку ему на колено.

— Но, по правде говоря, я вернулся не так давно. У нас не было много времени.

— Нет, не было.

Невилл встал и посмотрел на небо, на свет звезд, достигавший их через холод тысяч световых лет.

Взгляд Гарри, однако, тянулся к огням внизу. К Лондону. Такому близкому, что казалось — еще чуть-чуть и можно прикоснуться. Теплому, сверкающему и живому.

— Попрощайся с ними за меня, ладно, Гарри? Я должен двигаться дальше. Скажи им, что мне очень жаль.

Гарри встал и улыбнулся ему.

— Тебе не за что просить прощения, Невилл.

Невилл протянул руку, Гарри взял ее и притянул его к себе, обнимая, как давно потерянного брата и вспоминая слова Минервы: что они родились с разницей в один день; что он ползал кругами вокруг Невилла; что они вместе играли в том месте и времени, которые ни один из них не помнит; что их отцы поднимали их, показывая друг другу. Они начали свою жизнь вместе.

Но теперь Невилла влекли звезды в небесах.

А Гарри — огни внизу.

***

Проснувшись, он понял, что жив, хотя ощущения были, как на Небесах. Ему было уютно и удобно. Он чувствовал тепло, безопасность и абсолютное спокойствие.

— Гарри?

Он вздохнул и на миг подумал: а не открыть ли глаза? Но это казалось непосильной задачей, поэтому он отбросил эту мысль.

— Гарри. Тебе нужно проснуться. По мнению Поппи, ты спал достаточно.

— Устал, — пробормотал он.

Раздался смех.

— Неудивительно, после всего, что ты пережил. Ты проспал целых двенадцать часов.

— Гермиона? — он открыл один глаз. Гермиона сидела рядом с ним, и внезапно он понял, что лежит в незнакомой кровати. Он открыл второй глаз. Эту комнату он тоже раньше не видел.

— Ты помнишь, что произошло? — спросила Гермиона, убирая влажные волосы с его лба.

— Хм, — Гарри перевернулся на бок и обнял подушку. Нахмурился. Он бы предпочел не вспоминать об этом. — Волдеморт.

— Мертв. Убит собственным проклятием, которое, кстати, должно было уничтожить тебя, Мальчик-Который-Выжил-Дважды.

Гарри моргнул. Туман в мозгу начал рассеиваться. Он перекатился на спину и уставился на потолок, чувствуя как все леденеет внутри от ужасного осознания.

— Минерва мертва, да?

— О, Гарри…

— Сириус? — он повернул голову, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

— С ним все будет хорошо. Он в больнице. Ремус с ним рядом, — она усмехнулась. — Эти двое! Так меня одурачить! Хотя Рон утверждает, что знал все с самого начала, — она взяла Гарри за руку. — Эти смехотворные понятия о чистой крови... а, не важно. Он будет дома через пару дней.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, я понял все в первый же день.  
— Как мы все поняли о тебе и Северусе? О, Гарри! Не удивляйся. Думаешь, мы бы действительно не догадались? Мы очень давно знаем Северуса... он никогда раньше не улыбался, Гарри. Никогда.

— Он в порядке? — спросил Гарри и завертел головой, оглядывая комнату. — Где он?

— В Министерстве с Кингсли, — ответила Гермиона. — Там сейчас такой бардак. На стороне Кингсли весь корпус авроров, и они уже устроили тщательную чистку. Сейчас он действующий министр, а Грозный Глаз — временный глава Департамента магического правопорядка. Это невероятно... там настоящий праздник. В Косом переулке и Хогсмите не стихают гулянья, как в тот день, когда Англия выиграла Кубок мира по квиддичу.

— Он... он приходил ко мне?

— Кто? Северус? — Гермиона серьезно посмотрела на него. — Гарри... когда я примчалась сюда, Боже, всего через полчаса после случившегося, мне показалось, что он обезумел. Он сидел на стуле, который поставил у двери этой спальни, и с такой силой сжимал палочку, что, похоже, мог выдавить из нее сок. Он перенес тебя сюда после того, как наконец позволил Поппи приблизиться к твоему телу. Думаю, она еще до этого поняла, что ты жив.

— Северус рассказал тебе, как он это сделал? Как Во... Темный Лорд?.  
.  
— Теперь ты можешь произносить его имя. И, да, рассказал. Вернее, попытался. На самом деле никто до конца не понимает, но у него есть множество книг, и он заверил, что я смогу их получить.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ты, должно быть, счастлива. Тебе нравятся книги.

— Я обожаю книги.

Гарри посмотрел на свою руку. Плоть и кость, кожа и сухожилия. Он ущипнул ее.

— Невилл знал, — сказал он. — Знал, что сделал Волдеморт, — он взглянул на Гермиону. — Почему я все еще здесь?

— Заклинание Волдеморта, Авада Кедавра, забрало и душу Невилла, — тихо ответила Гермиона. — По крайней мере, так думает Северус. Он считает, что когда в тебя попало убийственное проклятие, он убило только... ну, хоркрукс. Потому что тебя держали вдали от магии, и чужой осколок души не смог по-настоящему в тебе закрепиться, — она улыбнулась. — Ты здесь, не так ли? Ты все еще здесь, Гарри. Это просто чудо..

— А... тело Волдеморта?

Гермиона вздрогнула.

— Отвратительное. Но полностью мертвое. Кингсли и Артур забрали его, — она замолчала, кинула взгляд на приоткрытую дверь и снова посмотрела на Гарри. — Рон и Билл первыми пришли сюда после того, как Ремус поднял тревогу. Они практически споткнулись о тело Волдеморта внизу. Конечно, они предположили худшее. Они обнаружили Северса, лежавшего на полу рядом с тобой, но когда Рон попытался помочь, он не позволил ему приблизиться. Билл вошел в комнату Невилла, расколдовал Поппи (Невилл оглушил ее заклинанием) и вывел ее в коридор. Когда она приблизилась и поняла, что ты... ну, — Гермиона улыбнулась и неверяще покачала головой, — жив, всем показалось, что ад вырвался на свободу.

Гарри снова повернулся на спину.

— Во сне я разговаривал с Невиллом. На внешнем мостике вокруг купола собора Святого Павла.

— Ты говорил с Невиллом? Гарри... Гарри, Невилл…

— Мертв. Я знаю. Ему нужно было идти вперед. Он просил передать, что сожалеет.

— Гарри. Ох. Ты действительно с ним говорил? — она несмело улыбнулась.

— Да. Я даже представить не могу, что он пережил. Дело не только в том, что он был вместилищем хоркрукса... боже, во мне тоже был один и гораздо дольше, чем в нем. Но он знал об этом. Терпел издевательства Волдеморта. Прекрасно осознавал, для чего его используют. Ему будет лучше на той стороне, верно? С его бабушкой?

— Лучше, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. — Но я очень рада, что ты вернулся. У Рона столько планов насчет тебя теперь, когда мы можем просто жить.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— У меня тоже есть планы.

Он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лбом в подушку. Она пахла... Северусом.  
Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Это комната Северуса?

— Конечно, это комната Северуса, — сказала она и закатила глаза. — Куда бы он еще принес тебя? — она покачала головой, и Гарри зарылся лицом в подушку.

***

Поппи заставила его поесть, потом его навестили Рон, Грозный Глаз и добрая половина Ордена. Затем он снова заснул, здесь, в кровати Северуса, и проснулся, когда Северус присел на край, чтобы снять сапоги. От него пахло дымом, пылью и виски.

— Ты праздновал без меня, — сказал Гарри, переворачиваясь на бок.

На пол упал один сапог, потом второй. Северус откинул одеяло и лег рядом с Гарри.

— Я праздновал из-за тебя, — ответил он. — Кстати сказать, Поппи предоставила мне полный отчет. Она знает о нашей... хм... внеучебной деятельности и сказала мне, что ты должен день или два отдохнуть.

— Мадам Помфри сказала мне, что я в полном порядке. Даже лучше, чем в порядке. И, по-видимому, не только она, но и все остальные знают о нашей деятельности, потому что ты плакал над моим телом и отнес меня в свою постель.

Возможно, это прозвучало как шутка, но он был полностью серьезен. На последних словах Гарри понизил голос и пододвинулся ближе к Северусу.

— Я не плакал, — сказал Северус. — Я не плачу.

— Конечно, — согласился Гарри, притягивая его к себе. — Ты не плачешь.

— Ты оказался сильнее мистера Лонгботтома, — сказал Северус после надлежащих поцелуев и объятий, в которые Гарри вложил гораздо больше энергии, чем могла бы одобрить Поппи. — Его тело не смогло вынести уничтожение осколка души.

— Х-м, — Гарри на секунду задумался, а потом поцеловал Северуса в плечо, потираясь шероховатым подбородком о его шею. — Месяц назад, когда я еще не слышал о хоркруксах, я не верил ни в души, ни в загробную жизнь. Но когда я умер…

— Ты не умер, — поправил Северус.

— Нет. Умер. Вроде того. Я должен был решить — пойти вперед или вернуться, — он опустил голову на грудь Северуса и провел рукой по его боку. — Я ожидал, что окажусь в другом месте, например, на вокзале или в аэропорту. Знаешь, где начинают путешествие. Или заканчивают.

Северус погладил Гарри по спине, обдумывая его слова.

— Предсмертное видение, возможно? — предположил он спокойно.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил Гарри. — Но Невилл тоже был там.

Рука на спине Гарри замерла, потом снова возобновила движение.

— Где ты был?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Собор Святого Павла. Мостик вокруг купола, на который ты переместил меня в ту ночь.

— А-а, собор. Это место, должно быть, произвело на тебя впечатление.

— Так и есть, — Гарри был рад, что Северус не отмахнулся от его истории. — Оно так близко к звездам и в то же время к улицам Лондона, к жизни. Если подумать об этом, там ты можешь практически коснуться неба, но так же легко вернуться обратно вниз, — он замолчал, вспоминая холодные мерцающие в вышине звезды и теплые огни автомобилей, автобусов, уличных фонарей и пабов внизу. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чувствуя покой и понимая, что принял правильное решение, как и Невилл.  
— Он хотел коснуться звезд, — произнес Гарри. — Невилл, я имею в виду. А я просто не мог перестать смотреть на огни внизу.

— Итак, ты вернулся, а он пошел дальше.

— Он просил передать, что сожалеет. Но я сказал, что ему не за что извиняться. Он не виноват, что бы одним из... как и я не виноват.

— Но ты вернулся, — сказал Северус и еще сильнее притянул Гарри к себе. Они лежали, прижимаясь друг к другу посередине его большой кровати с балдахином. — Ты решил вернуться. А как сказал великий Альбус Дамблдор: «Человека определяет сделанный им выбор».

— Я узнал о хоркруксах лишь несколько недель назад, — сказал Гарри. — Но Невилл... Невилл знал пять лет, и все это время его пытали, ментально и физически, чтобы его тело было «подходящим сосудом» для души Волдеморта. Я не знаю, Северус. Если бы я был на его месте... я бы тоже выбрал звезды.

— Но ты вернулся, — повторил Северус. Его губы растянулись в странной улыбке. Забыв о предупреждениях Поппи, он перевернул Гарри на спину, сел на него сверху, прижав руки к матрасу рядом с головой, и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты спас нас.

Гарри повернул голову и поцеловал его запястье.

— Я не спаситель, Северус.

— Спаситель. И ты вернулся к нам.

— К тебе, — поправил Гарри.

— Ко мне, — подтвердил он и прижался своими губами к его. Он смеялся и плакал, и был тем Северусом, которого знал Гарри, но в то же время чем-то большим. Он поцеловал Гарри в уголок рта и снова прошептал:

— Ко мне.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Не Спаситель"


End file.
